Secretly Possess You
by Sugar Peaches
Summary: Christine Daae and her best friend Meg are determined to contact The Phantom of the Opera through a Ouija Board. But once Christine contacts Erik, he falls in love with her and longs to take her into his world. How will Christine escape?
1. The Ouija Board

**Disclaimer: Okay, I do not own any Phantom of the Opera charcters. All charcters belong to Gaston LeRoux. And I have used a Ouija board before, and no, it didn't scare me. I thought it would be interesting to write about a story how you can actually contact Erik threw it, so here it is. And if you do not like Ouija boards, then don't read...I guess. But if you do, what are you waiting for? Read the story!**

**Summary: (A Modern Day Story) Two teenages are determined to communicate with the Phantom of the Opera threw a Ouija board! But something goes terribly wrong when Christine finally gets hold of Erik, and he knows how to control her and make her his own. **

**x x x**

**Chapter 1**

"Christine! _Christine!_" Meg whispered harshly. She is nudging my elbow and she has been whispering my name for quite some time now. I yawn and open my eyes to look at her. She looks worried and angry all at the same time. There's my best friend for you, Meg Rae. I suppose that I must of fallen asleep again.

"Do you _want _the teacher to catch you, Christine?" She hisses. "That's the third time this week you have fallen asleep!"

"How do you expect me _not _to fall asleep in this class?" I hiss back. We were in Math class, and Mr. Pratt, our teacher, was blabbing about fractions. I sigh and look over to the clock. Only _2:00_, we get out of school in a hour and a half.

"Miss. Rae, Miss. Schuyler? Is there something you would like to say?" Mr. Pratt asked. His arms were folded across his chest and I knew he was angry. I looked around and saw the whole eighth grade class looking at us. I glanced over at Meg and she was whimpering. The poor girl was too much of a teacher's pet and she was way too determined to get work done and not have any fun.

"No, sir! We're very sorry, we didn't mean to talk. We'll stop now," Meg folded her hands and looked up at the chalkboard, paying as much attention as she could and trying to ignore all of the eyes that were laid upon her. Some people snickered and I only turned to look at Mr. Pratt.

"Miss. Schuyler? Anything to say?" Mr. Pratt asked me, his arms still across his chest. I silently shook my head and waited for school to be over.

But 2:30 was Language Arts class. We all were to do a book report about two similar books and present them to the class in two weeks. Right when the teacher told us about this assignment, I knew exactly the two books that I would get. _Phantom of the Opera _by Gaston LeRoux, and _Phantom _by Susan Kay. I already read the Phantom of the Opera, so now I was almost finished with Phantom.

I was deeply fascinated with Christine Daae. She was my favorite charcter in the whole book, and I loved her so much. She was such an innocent girl, and I just wished that I could of been her in a former life. My mother told me that she named me after Christine Daae, and once she had told me about the Phantom of the Opera, I became obsessed with it. I have been a fan as long as I was born, for fifteen years now. I couldn't wait to present my report.

But I was also very interested in Erik, the Opera Ghost, or as I love to call him: The Phantom of the Opera. He seemed like such a sweet character when he was a child, but since nobody treated him with respect, he became evil and started to worship Satan. I found it so sad that he started worshiping Satan after he found out that Christine was going to leave him for Raoul. The Phantom of the Opera is such a sweet love triangle, and I only wish that Christine would of gone with Erik instead of Raoul. And it amazes me to know that _The Phantom of the Opera _was real. The story, the charcters, Erik and Christine, they were all real once...

When school was finished, I grabbed my bookbag from my locker and headed out the door. After bumping into about fifteen people, I managed to make it to my bus before it left. Meg almost didn't make it. Right when I got on the bus, the door closed and Meg came up and started to pound on the window. The bus driver eventually got annoyed and opened the door for her.

"Hurry up, Barbie!" The bus driver yelled. I rolled my eyes. Our bus driver, Mr. Slack was an old, hairy, mean man. I hated how he called Meg '_Barbie_' even though she looked like one. She just walked quickly towards me and sat down next to me. Her eyes looked red and swollen, as if she had been crying.

"Meg, what's wrong? Usually you're the first one on the bus, never the last." I said, patting her shoulder.

"I got a detention, Christine." She mumbled.

My eyes grew wide. This couldn't be _possible_! Meg was the smartest girl in our class, and she always paid attention, got her work done, and listened to the teachers. She never got a detention, OSS, ISS, or suspensions.

"How? From who?" I demanded.

Meg glared at me and replied, "Mr. Pratt. For talking." She then turned away.

I knew she was mad at me. She was only trying to get me to pay attention and I was too busy sleeping and trying to ignore her. I sighed and tapped on her shoulder. I knew I owed her an apology, if that detention belonged to someone, it belonged to me.

She turned around and still glared at me. "What?"

"Meg, I'm so sorry! I deserved that detention, I was sleeping during class when I should of been listening. And you were only trying to get me to pay attention-"

"Don't worry, Christine," Meg smiled sadly. "I deserved it too. After all, I _was_ talking."

I gave Meg a hug and we chatted until our bus finally reached our stop. Meg and I both hopped off the bus and walked over to our street, Maple Drive. Meg and I were neighbors, and we only lived across the street from each other. I had a two story house, and she had a one story house. My house looked like a mansion, with it's white paint and beautiful rose bushes and flowers in the front lawn. Meg's house was a red brick house and had a lot of flowers planted in the lawn. Her father had the 'green thumb' in her family.

"Bye, Christine. I'll see you tomorrow!" Meg shouted, and then ran inside of her house. I went inside mine and started to watch _The Phantom of the Opera_ starring Gerard Butler and Emmy Rossum. It was my favorite movie in the whole wide world.

After a few minutes of watching my movie, right when the Overture was on, my older brother Raoul came and scared the living crap out of me by jumping in front of me and screaming his lungs out. I screamed and flew backwards, landing on the white leather couch. Once he started to laugh and fall on the ground in hysteria, I threw a pillow at him.

"Don't you ever do that again!"

He chuckled. "Sorry sis, but I had to. I have to tell you something."

"This better be important," I said, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Come here," He grabbed my hand and led me to his room. Once he brought me inside, the first thing I noticed was a box on his bed that said, '_Ouija Board_'.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asked.

I studied the box and then asked, "What is it?"

His mouth dropped open and he stared at me like I was crazy until I finally snapped in front of his eyes, which made him blank.

"You don't know what a Ouija Board is? Oh brother!" He chuckled. "This board," he picked it up. "Allows you to talk to the _dead_. Spirits, Entities, whatever! You can talk to them."

I thought he was playing a joke on me for a moment, but once I noticed the serious look in his eyes I stopped smiling.

"I bet it doesn't work," I said mockingly.

"Oh, yes it does, sister. Yes it does."

I was getting really scared right now. I didn't want to have this _thing_ in our house where you could communicate with _dead people_. I gulped and looked at Raoul.

"Want to use it now?" He grinned.

I let out a piercing scream and ran out his bedroom door. The last thing I wanted was to talk to a dead person.

**x x x**

Did everyone like the first chapter? Please read and review! I really hope I get some reviews because I really want to write this story. And most importantly I want to have some readers who tell me to hurry up and post the next chapter, hehe! Well, hope you liked it, please R&R!


	2. Hello Erik

Thank you to all of my reviewers for Chapter 1. I'm glad you like the story, so I am determined to keep on writing! Oh yes, and I changed her brother in this story to a boy named Seth since I needed Raoul for another part. He is going to be her boyfriend in the story (I know, you probably hate me for this, but don't worry, you'll see what happens. ;)). Please R&R!

x x x x x

The bus to school was a long and boring one. Meg wasn't on the bus today because of the detention she received from Mr. Pratt. I felt so sorry for her, and so ashamed, because I knew that it was my fault. I sighed and looked out the window. The lawn was a sparkling emerald, with dew covering most of it. Mist sprinkled down the window as I touched the glass. Since the glass was so foggy, I decided to write my name on it.

I wrote on the wet window with my index finger, "Christine + Raoul LOVE," I smiled at my beautiful handwriting, but then grew bored for my writing started to drip with cold water.

Raoul is my boyfriend. We have been going out this whole year now, and I was way excited for summer. We got out of school on June 8th, which is in four weeks. I still wonder if I'm going to make it until summer. Raoul invited me on a camping trip he is taking with his family. It should be fun, we will go swimming, roast marshmellows over the toasty fire, and maybe even fish. I hate fishes, but fishing is fun. Once I catch one I usually let Raoul take it off, for I can't bare to touch wet wiggling fish.

Suddenly the bus screeched to a halt, and everyone screamed.

"Calm down, I just stepped on the brakes! You want me to get into an accident?" Mr. Slack hollered. I heard the door open and everyone looked to see who was getting on. We never picked up anyone in this neighborhood, so I thought it must be a new kid.

A boy stepped on to the bus, who was a little taller than me. He was pale, but his face was clear. No acne or spots covered them. Usually all the boys I see have a little bit of acne on them, except Raoul.

He had black shaggy hair and dark eyes. I noticed that he had some eyeliner on. Why do boys where eyeliner? He wore black baggy pants that had holes and chains on them. They were very dirty, and once he stepped forward, I thought he was going to trip. His shoes were black etnies, and he had black and white laces.

He stepped forward again. I was still looking at his shoes. I didn't notice that he stood in front of me until he finally spoke to me.

"So, I see you like my shoes?"

I looked up and blushed. _That was embarrasing, _I thought to myself.

"Yeah," was all I could say. He smiled and sat down next to me. Once he did, Mr. Slack started driving like a maniac again. Once the bus did a sharp turn, every one flew to their right, which meant I was pushed up against the gothic boy.

He flew his arms out and held me so I wouldn't go flying off the seat. Something poked me on my stomach and I looked down to see his sharp silver braclet almost piercing me.

He must of noticed my pain, for he immediatley took his hand away. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Oh that's okay, I have to thank you though. I would of gone flying off the seat,"

He smiled and gave me the most sweet look. He looked very calm and nice for a boy who dressed like that.

"Oh yeah, I'm Logan. What's yours?" He asked.

"I'm Christine. So, are you new here?"

"Yeah, I just moved here from New York."

"Really? I've always wanted to visit New York!"

"It's a beautiful town." He said simply.

We were both quiet for a moment until I asked, "Isn't it strange that you are coming here now? School is almost over."

He looked at me and I almost had to regret what I said. It wasn't a bad question, was it? I was only scared because his dark eyes were piercing into mine. But then he smiled.

"Yes, it's strange. I wanted to wait until next year to get a fresh start, but my mom made me start now. Strange, isn't it?"

I only nodded and smiled faintly.

x x x x x x x x

Since today was a Friday, school went by very slowly. Every hour felt like five hours, and all I wanted to do was go home. Meg was to come over for a sleepover today after she got out of detention.

As I walked out of Woodshop, I noticed Raoul waiting for me by the doors. We would always walk to lunch together.

"Raoul!" I squealed, then ran over to him and gave him a hug. He kissed my cheek and as I hugged him, I saw Logan leaning against the wall.

He looked at Raoul in an angry sort of way once he kissed me. As Raoul's hands explored my backside, Logan's eyes grew wider and meaner. I started to get scared and I told Raoul that we wouldn't get a good table in the cafeteria if we didn't leave now.

We eventually left the building and walked to the cafeteria. I always took a glance behind my shoulder, and I always saw Logan. He was usually just leaning against a wall, and when he would catch me looking at him, he would grin. Other times I saw him walking behind people, starring madly at Raoul. A chill went down my spine as I saw him.

x x x x x x x x x

"Christine! Where are you?" Meg called out from the bottom of the stairs. She was having a sleepover tonight, and since Seth was gone, we would have a blast by raiding his room.

"I'm up here, Meg!" I called out from my room. I put away my diary that I had been writing in for the past ten minutes away and heard the thump of her suitcase hit the ground.

"So, what do you want to do?" Meg asked me. "Raid your brother's room?"

"We'll wait until later to do that," I said. "Let's go swim."

Meg and I swam for three hours and later when we had got out, it was eight 'o' clock. Meg asked if we could raid Seth's room now, but I told her that we had to wait until my parents were sleeping. Last time we were caught raiding his room in the evening. We watched The Phantom of the Opera and when we were finished watching the special features it was already eleven thirty.

"I think they're asleep," Meg pointed out.

We both tiptoed over to Logan's room and once we got there, we grinned and started scanning everything in there. Books to magazines, clothes, and Meg even looked in his underwear drawyer.

"Ooooh," She said, as she held up some red boxers.

"Gross, Meg! Put that down! You never know, he might not of _washed it_!"

Meg squealed and threw the boxers back into the drawyer. I giggled and decided to look at his computer files. The compter was on a screensaver of Emmy Rossum, so we clicked and waited for the main page to pop up.

Once the main page came, there was a little article on the bottom toolbar that said, "Ouija facts and how..." I clicked it curiously and scanned the whole page. It was facts about the Ouija board Seth had bought and how to use it correctly.

"Meg, see that blue box over on Seth's dresser? Take it to my room, I'll be there in a second."

Meg did exactly as I told her, and I clicked out of the website and went over to my room. I know that before I said I never wanted to use a Ouija board, but it all seemed so exciting! I wanted to talk to my grandma, who passed away many months ago.

The Ouija board was blue and had a yellow moon in the right hand corner. The left hand-corner had a sun. On the right hand corner, was the word, "Yes," and on the left it had the word, "No". In the middle of the board it had the whole alphabet written on it and the numbers 1 threw ten. On the very top of the board was the word "Hello," and on the bottom, "Goodbye."

"What is this, Christine?" Meg asked me as I sat down on the ground and set the Ouija board up like a board game.

"A Ouija Board," I replied.

Meg would of screamed if she didn't clasp her hand over to her mouth. She squealed and shook head back and forth. When she took her hand off her mouth she said, "Christine, no! You can't use these, they're evil!"

I only laughed. "Yeah right. Besides, I want to talk to my grandma. Don't you want to talk to your Uncle?"

Meg only sighed and sat down across from me. Once the board was set up, I told her to barely put her index finger and middle finger over the planchette. Once I set my fingers on the planchette, Meg shot back her head and rubbed it as if someone had just poked it.

"Christine, I can't do this."

I sighed. Knowing that I could never talk her into it, I told her to get some paper and a pen and take notes of what the spirit said. While Meg got the paper, I lit two candles. One purple, one green, then turned the lights off. I snickered and put my fingers on the planchette so that I was barely touching it.

"Christine, I'm scared." Meg whimpered.

"Hush!" I told her. "I'm trying to contact them now!"

Meg and I stared wide-eyed at the planchette. After a few moments, I finally said, "Hello."

Nothing happened after a while. I was getting a little impatient since the planchette wasn't moving like I wanted it to. After a few more minutes, I groaned.

"Christine," Meg said in a scared sort of way. "It's not working, let's put it away now!"

All of a sudden, a pillow flew across the room and hit Meg right in the face. I gasped and looked at the board. The plachette had moved to, "Hello".

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Meg gasped. She threw the pillow back on the bed and grabbed her piece of paper and pen.

I felt so shocked that I couldn't move. But Meg scolded me to put my fingers back on it. I did as she said, and asked, "What is your name?"

The planchette moved to the letters "E-R-I-K". After it had spelled it's name, Meg showed me her piece of paper and it had 'Erik' written on it. Since I knew now that his name was Erik, I started to talk to him.

Me: Hello Erik.

Erik: Hello Christine

Me: How are you?

Erik: Fine

Me: How did you die?

The planchette didn't move for a while, so I thought that I had made him angry. But he eventually started to spell again.

Erik: of love

Me: You died of love?

Erik: Yes

Me: I'm sorry

Erik: Don't be, prnissec

I looked at Meg and asked, "What does that mean?"

"Hold on, maybe he just spelled it wrong." I waited a few moments and eventually Meg revealed the word that Erik had spelled wrong.

"He spelled Princess."

"Princess?"

"Yes."

I decided to ask Erik why he had called me Princess.

Me: Erik, why did you call me Princess?

Erik: Because you are my princess

Me: I am?

Erik: Yes

Me: But I have a boyfriend.

Erik: Who

Me: His name is Raoul.

Erik didn't answer me. The planchette moved around the board very fast, and it went to all four corners. It also went to the number '666' and did a figure eight. Then, the planchette fell off the board.

Meg and I stared at the board for a long time.

"Okay, that was weird." I said.

"Oh god, Christine! You know what just happened?" Meg squealed.

"What?"

"We just let out an evil spirit! We probably let out a billion of them!"

"How did we let them out?"

"When the planchette falls off the board, we just let out an evil spirit. When it goes to all four corners, we also let out an evil spirit. And when it goes to the number '666' and does a figure eight..."

"_Well_?"

"_We let out an evil spirit!_"

Suddenly, the lights started to flicker on and off and a shoe flew across the room, crashing into my radio and knocking it down. The window also opened and closed many times, and Meg and I had to clasp our hands over our mouths to stop our screams.

But then suddenly, as the lights were flickering on and off, I saw a dark figure in the corner of my room. It had a dark cloak, dark hair, and piercing eyes. It wore all black, except for a white mask that covered the right side of his face. I only saw him when the lights had flickered on, but when they flickered off, he was gone.

I couldn't take it anymore. This had to be the scariest moment of my life. Meg was screaming and she started to cry, and all I could do was scream until the lights went out for good.


	3. More About The Mysterious Erik

Okay, so I've understood that I am confusing people about the charcters. Seth is Christine's brother. Raoul is her boyfriend. And Logan is a new goth boy that she met on the bus. Sorry for the confusion! And thanks for the wonderful reviews!

x x x x

All Saturday morning Meg and I sat in my room. We were both in complete shock and we couldn't do anything. Last night had been the creepiest. After the lights had eventually burned out, the window stopped opening and closing, the shoe stopped flying across the room, we both did our best to go to sleep.

Meg fell asleep fast with her blanket pulled over her whole body, including her face. I just laid there on the floor in my sleeping bag, my eyes wide open. I was hoping to see the masked figure again, but there was no sign of him. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep, but then the door barged open.

I sat up and looked around the room, hoping to see my mother or father. But I didn't see anybody. The door had just opened, but how? The door was closed once we went to bed, and it had been closed during the whole Ouija session.

I started to get frightened and I laid back down. My door was still open and I had the weirdest feeling that there was something in my room. I flopped around in my sleeping bag trying to find a comfortable position, but I couldn't. I wouldn't be able to feel safe until it was light outside.

After I closed my eyes, I felt something on my neck. It felt like a cold bony hand. I knew it wasn't Meg, because her hands were always warm and they were definatley _not_ bony. I bit my lip and tried to hold back my cries that I knew were surely coming. So I pretended to go to sleep.

The cold hand caressed my neck with the index finger. It then went down my sleeping bag and rubbed my smooth back. I tried to hold back the cries that were soon to come, but I felt that I couldn't take it any longer. I could feel that the hand was attached to an arm, and the arm was attached to a body. But who's?

The hand came out of my sleeping bag and soon I could feel cold breath down my neck. I shivered and squeezed my eyes shut even tighter. But just then I felt lips to my ear. It spoke, "Christine, my love..." The lips then kissed my ear.

This is when I screamed. I screamed so loudly that I thought I would wake up the dead. That is, if they weren't already up.

Meg sat up so suddenly I screamed even louder. Soon we both started screaming and my mother and father came barging in my room.

"What wrong? What is it? What happen?" My mother, Carlotta asked. "I hear a scream!"

"Yes, what happened?" My father, Piangi asked.

Meg looked at me in fright. I couldn't tell them what actually happened. They would think I was crazy!

"It was just a nightmare," I assured them. "Nothing happened."

"Good! Glad you okay, darling," Carlotta said, kissed my cheek and went away. Piangi had followed her, and he shut the door behind him.

"Christine, what happened? Are you sure it was a nightmare?" She asked sternly.

"No, Meg, it wasn't a nightmare." I knew that I could tell Meg what really happened. "Something touched me, and it kissed my ear. And it whispered in my ear, 'Christine...my love,' and the voice went away. I think we let out an evil spirit Meg," I felt tears about to burst.

"Oh Christine," she sighed. "I doubt that the spirit would haunt us. Why would it anyway?"

"Maybe it wants something from us," I suggested.

Meg just rolled her eyes and we both tried to fall asleep.

x x x x

It has been too silent this morning. I believe that I finally recovered from the shock of what happened last night. But Meg seemed more frightened then ever. We have been sitting in my room almost all morning now. I needed to strike up a conversation.

"You know what?" I said.

Meg looked at me. "What?"

"I know what spirit we let out."

"Who?"

"Erik."

Meg grabbed a pillow and whacked me on the back of my head. "Duh, Christine! You're so blonde, and you're not even blonde!"

"Well, you never know! I mean, I'm pretty sure it was Erik. Hey, did we end our session from last night?"

"Oh who cares! Can we possibly let out any more spirits?"

"Yes! I read it in an article on Seth's computer. It says if you don't end your session by saying goodbye you could still be letting out evil spirits!"

"Oh," Meg moaned. "I don't want to look at that board anymore. I'm still shocked from last night."

"Come on!" I said. I grabbed the box that I had shoved under my bed and pulled out the Ouija Board. But what I had seen made me very frightened. Meg leaned over to see what I was staring at.

On the box, there was a sentence that seemed to be carved out from a knife or something else sharp. The box had been torn at all four corners and in the middle of the box it said: "Play with me," in elegant cursive letters.

"Oh my god," Meg whispered.

"I told you, Meg!" I said. "We should of said goodbye! Now we have to play with it again."

"No we _don't_." Meg stated. "Just because it _wants_ us to play with it, doesn't mean we _have _to."

"But we'll upset them if we don't, so let's play it!" I practically yelled. I set the board up and Meg grabbed her sheet of paper and pen.

I began the conversation like this:

Me: Hello

Board: Hello

Me: Who is this?

Board: Erik

Meg and I both stayed silent for a while. I decided to ask Erik if everything that happened last night was his idea.

Me: Erik, did you commit all that mischief last night?

Erik: Yes

Me: Why?

Erik: Angry

Me: You were angry?

Erik: Yes

Me: Why?

Erik: Because boyfriend

Me: My boyfriend? Raoul?

Erik: Yes

Me: Well why would you be mad at him?

The planchette didn't move. Meg was breathing deeply and constantly looking over her shoulder. She then bit her lip and tapped my shoulder.

"Christine, I think he's gone! Let's end our session now!"

All of a sudden, when I was ready to say goodbye, there was a loud booming voice that filled my room. It was a man's voice, and it spoke: "_No!_" and then all was silent.

"Holy shit!" Meg screamed. "Did you hear that?"

"Oh no, what was it?" I said sarcastically. "Of course I heard it! I'm not deaf!"

Meg gulped and stared at the Ouija board. The planchette was moving to letter 'D' and then 'E', 'A', 'T', 'H'.

Me: Death?

Erik: Yes

Me: What do you mean by that? (_my hand was shaking_)

Erik: Raoul death

Me: What? Why would you want to kill Raoul?

Erik: He take you from me

Me: What do you mean?

Erik: mine

Me: I beg your pardon?

Erik: mine mine mine

I couldn't take this anymore. Erik was really frightening me. He wanted to kill Raoul, and I couldn't let that happen! But then again, how could he kill him? He is a spirit, and a spirit can't kill a human being. Or...can they?

Me: Erik, was that you last night?

Erik: When

Me: At night, when I was trying to sleep. I felt a hand...and then I felt lips kiss my ear. Was it you?

Erik: Oh yes

Me: You scared me

Erik: Never meant to

Once I was ready to ask the next question, Meg gripped my shoulder. "So that's why you screamed?" She asked. I had already told her before that it wasn't a nightmare, but I nodded and told her again what happened, and that it was real. She seemed to believe me, so I asked another question.

Me: Erik, where did you use to live?

Erik: Paris

Me: Where in Paris?

Erik: Opera Populaire

Me: Really? That's interesting. Were you a dancer?

Erik: No

Me: A singer? An actor?

Erik: No

Me: Then what were you?

Erik: The Phantom of the Opera

This is when I shot my hand back and rubbed it as if somebody had pinched me there. Erik? The Phantom of the Opera? This couldn't be possible! This is amazing! But then again, what if he is lying?

Me: What is your last name?

Erik: Destler

(_Aside_) "Meg! Do you really think it's him?" Meg only shrugged. I ignored her and decided to ask a few more questions.

Me: Erik, do you know how famous you are today?

Erik: No

Me: Well, you are. There are many movies and books and stuff about you.

Erik: Interesting

Me: I am a huge fan of yours.

After talking a little longer with Erik, Meg and I decided to put the board away. We said goodbye to Erik and decided to go outside and swim. As Meg was putting her bathing suit on, I set the board on Seth's bed and went into my room to change. I grabbed my black bikkini from my closet and took my clothes off. As I was changing into my top piece, the lights turned on.

I looked around in confusion. The light switch was on, and I had not flicked it on. Meg couldn't of done it, for she was in the bathroom and my door was locked. The weirdest part was, that the lights had burned out from last night, and now it was _on_.

I tried to ignore it and put my suit on. When I was ready to open my door, the lights had turned out for me. This is when I got scared and tried to open my door, but it was locked. I forgot that I had locked it and unlocked the door, but it still wouldn't budge.

"Oh no," I whispered to myself. "Open up!" After trying the doorknob several times, I started to pound on my door and scream for help.

"Christine? Christine, what's wrong?" Meg asked behind the door.

"Meg, go get my parents!" I yelled. "Hurry!"

I could hear Meg's footsteps race down the stairs and she started to call out my parents names. I stopped pounding on my door and turned around.

That is when I saw him perfectly. The masked man that I had seen last night. He still wore all black and had on his white half-mask. He smiled at me and I tried to smile back, but it was useless. This was The Phantom of the Opera. It was Erik that I let out of the board. But whenever I talked to him he was still inside the board. It was so strange.

Erik had held up a hand for me to take. I stared at it blankly for a moment until he said, "Come with me," in a faint whisper.

He seemed to be controlling me, for I don't remember wanting to put my hand in his. Once he was holding my hand, his muscular gloved one pulled me over to his side. Once I was in his arms he caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes but they suddenly darted open when I heard a pounding on my door. I looked up for Erik but he was gone.

"Christine! Darling, are you in there?" Piangi asked.

"Yes, father, I'm here! I can't get the door open!"

"Hold on, we'll get it open in a moment."

I heard Meg, Carlotta, and Piangi all count to three and shove their bodies against the door as hard as they could. They got the door open, for when it was, they all trampled onto the floor.

"You see? That was simple." Piangi asked and stood up. Meg stood up also and rubbed her forehead. "Ouch," she whispered. Carlotta was the last to get up. And once she did, she came over to me.

"Aye, you are pale, child. You okay?" She asked me. I only nodded.

As Meg and I left my room to go to the pool, I looked behind my shoulder and saw Erik sitting down on my bed. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw this, but Erik was drenched in blood.


	4. In The Attic

Okay, just a warning. Erik is a little evil in this chapter. But don't worry, he will get much sweeter in later chapters, I promise! This Erik is Susan Kay based, and this chapter he is quite evil. Sorry everyone, I hate to do this to you! But as I said, Erik will get better in later chapters. Thanks again to all of my reviewers!

x x x x

"I'm telling you Meg, I saw him! He was sitting on my bed and he was _covered in blood!_ Why don't you believe me?" I asked Meg on our walk home from school. We weren't going to ride the bus today because our parents were disappointed in the bus driver. They were sending complaints to the principals about him and hoping that he would be fired.

Meg kicked a stone in front of her. "Why _should _I believe you? What are the odds that _that_ would happen?"

"It could happen anytime, Meg!" I said surely of myself. "I mean, we did after all let him out of the board-"

"Okay, listen Christine. You go on that board tonight and talk to Mr. Erik, alright? You ask him if he was really on your bed and covered in blood. I'd like to who's blood it was. I'm sure you were just seeing things anyway."

"I wasn't." I stated. "I saw what I saw what I saw."

Meg only snorted. "Sure,"

We were both silent on the way back home. Once we reached our street we said our goodbyes and I walked inside the house. I was sort of confused that the TV wasn't on or that my mother wasn't in the kitchen cooking dinner. Everything was silent.

I set my bookbag down on a chair in the kitchen and kicked my shoes off. I looked on the kitchen counter and nothing was out. No pans, pots, food, or anything.

"Mom?" I called out. I looked in all of the cupboards and under the table. Where could she be?

"Seth?" I called out louder. I still heard nothing. I raised an eyebrow and went upstairs quietly. I went in Seth's room first. He wasn't there. I decided to check the garage and see if mom's car was there.

I raced downstairs and looked out the door in the kitchen that leads to the garage. Her blue minivan was in the garage, and Seth's car was in the driveway.

"Hmm," I mumbled. I went back upstairs and into my room. I almost screamed when I saw the Ouija board set up perfectly on my floor. The planchette was at 'Hello'. I gasped and went over to it, shutting the door behind me. I put my fingers over the planchette and said Hello back.

Me: Who is this?

Board: Erik

Me: Erik, do you know where my mother is? Or Seth?

Erik: Yes

Me: Where are they? I'm getting scared!

Erik: Don't cry

A tear had just slipped from my eye and landed on the board. I wiped the rest of my tears away and asked again where my mother or Seth was.

Erik: Gone

Me: Gone? Well where are they?

Erik: Attic

I gulped. In the attic? The last time I went up there was when I was seven years old. But I never went up again because I thought there was a ghost.

Me: Why would they be in the attic? They never go up there. You're lying.

Erik: Go see

Me: If I go up there, you must promise not to do anything mean to me. Understand?

Erik: I would never hurt you dear

Me: I'm serious, Erik! Don't frighten me!

The planchette stopped moving. I said goodbye and packed the board away quickly. It was time to go to the attic, and I _hated_ being up there, especially alone. I opened my closet and grabbed a metal baseball bat. I crept down the stairs and tiptoed over to the garage.

But I let out a scream once the doorbell rang. I gripped my chest and walked over to the front door. I had my baseball bat ready just in case. Once I opened the door, I gripped the bat tighter.

"Woah! Put that thing down!" It was Raoul. He looked so scared, he put his hand on the bat and took it away from me. "What are you planning on doing?"

"I'm sorry, Raoul." I chuckled. "I thought you might of been someone else-"

"Like who?" He asked. He walked in the house and shut the door behind him, still gripping the baseball bat. "Is someone harming you?"

"No, not at all. It's just that I'm really scared. I am getting ready to go to the attic."

"The attic?" He asked. Before I could answer, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him. He kissed my neck and then my lips and gripped tighter on me.

I giggled and kissed him back. But then I remembered Erik. He wanted to kill Raoul. Why? Because he was jealous of him. Why? Because he is my boyfriend. But _why_? Erik loved me, and I knew it. He could probably kill Raoul now. Was that why he was drenched in blood? Had I seen the future? Was it Raoul's blood he was covered in?

"Raoul, stop." I tried to pull away from him, but he only pulled me closer.

"What's wrong, Christine? Can't I kiss you?" Raoul then started to kiss my neck. I moaned and looked over his shoulder, for I saw something black.

It was Erik. He was right behind Raoul and he looked _very angry_. He had a rope in his hand and his teeth were gritted. _The Punjab Lasso._ He was ready to kill Raoul and I knew it. So I screamed and moved away from Raoul. Erik was gone.

"What is it?" Raoul asked. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

I panted and then rolled my eyes. I grabbed the metal baseball bat that Raoul had dropped on the floor and led him over to the garage. I still had to go up in the attic to see if Carlotta and Seth were there.

x

(Just to let you know that there is violence in this part. But you will have to read it anyways to know what happens, sorry!)

"We're going up in the attic, understand? And you are coming with me, I insist."

"Why are you going up there?" Raoul asked curiously. "And with a metal baseball bat?"

"Just grab the ladder and come over here," I said. The attic door was on the roof of the garage. You needed to use a ladder to open the door and climb up there. The attic was also very humid, so I wouldn't be up there for long. Once Raoul had fetched the ladder, I asked if he could go first.

"Why are we even going up there?" He demanded. "Tell me Christine."

"Please Raoul, I don't have time to explain! I'm just too frightened to go first."

"Fine then," he said. He stomped up the ladder and busted the attic door open. He climbed into the attic and turned on a lantern that was sitting on a table near the door.

"Well, come on!" He hollered. I gulped and climbed up the steps. Once I was in the attic, I pulled on a little string that had turned the light on. The whole room was bright now.

"You can turn your lantern off, Raoul." I told him. But Raoul was gone. I looked around madly.

"Raoul? Raoul where are you! This better not be a trick!" I yelled.

I walked around the small humid attic. Raoul was nowhere to be found, along with Carlotta and Seth. My heart was pounding so fast that I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

All of a sudden, I heard the ladder fall and crash to the ground. I raced to the door to look down, but before I could, the door had slammed shut. I turned around and screamed. Raoul was standing there, covered in blood. His mouth was wide open, and his tongue was gone. His eyes were plain white and you couldn't see his pupils. I was now too shocked to scream. I only panted and cringed against the wall.

Just then, Raoul fell forward and his body had crashed down before me. I started to cry and covered my mouth with my hand. _Erik was standing there with a knife in his hand. He was drenched in blood._ I _had _seen the future, and it was Raoul's blood he was covered in.

"No, no, no!" I whispered. Erik was smiling madly at me. All of a sudden, Carlotta's body fell from above me. I screamed so loudly now. She was also covered in blood. She jerked her head upwards and stared at me. Her eyes were completely gone from her eye sockets. But she reached out her hand and gripped my blue jeans.

"_Help me!_" she shrieked. Before I could say anything, Erik's knife plunged into her back. She shrieked again and stopped breathing, slamming her head into the floor.

"Erik, stop, please! I'm begging you!" I said. "Please, don't hurt Seth!" I said this for I knew that Seth was somehow going to fall from the ceiling and Erik was going to plunge his knife into him.

Erik put the knife back into his pocket and walked towards me. I still couldn't believe that I could actually feel and see a spirit. Erik stood in front of me and grabbed my chin, but gently. He jerked my head upwards so that I could look into his eyes.

"Come with me, Christine." He said calmly. "Come with me, and you will get everything your heart desires."

I jerked my head away from his mighty grasp. "No!" I shouted. "You killed my mother and my boyfriend! I'll never go with you!"

"Nobody loves you here, Christine. Not Raoul, nor your mother, your father, or Meg. They were just using you. But I love you, and I will take care of you forever. So come with me..." He gripped my waist and pulled me closer to him. I kicked and screamed and pounded on his chest. I was so frightened and knew that I was living a nightmare.

Erik chuckled. "Oh my dearest, you can't fight with me. You know you can never win."

I started to cry. I begged him to let me go but he wouldn't dare. Since I knew it was hopeless, I stopped moving and let him pick me up. He chuckled again and opened up the attic door.

All of a sudden, the garage door started to open. Erik cursed and then set me down on the floor. He then stomped his foot and just like that he was gone!

I dangled my legs over the side of the door. I didn't want to jump down, for I knew that I would fall flat on my butt. Oh God, why did the ladder have to fall?

Piangi came racing from his car and looked up at me. "What are you doing up there?" He hissed.

"Daddy! Let me jump into your arms. Promise you'll catch me!"

Piangi stuffed his car keys in his pockets and held his arms out.

"Oh Daddy, I really hope you catch me!" I squealed, squeezed my eyes shut and jumped. Piangi caught me safely in his arms.

"Now tell me why you were up there!" He demanded. I gulped. I knew the news about Carlotta wouldn't be good. But I don't think he will care about Raoul, he never really liked him.

"Um, okay, long story short: Carlotta and Raoul were murdered up there."

"_What!_" He shrieked. He yanked up the ladder and set it back up, then climbed up and saw the bodies of Raoul and Carlotta. He yelled and I had to cover my ears.

"How did this happen?" He yelled down at me. "How?"

"I don't know," I lied. The last thing I could ever do was tell him what actaully happened. He'd probably send me to a mental institute.

I let him cry up there for two hours straight. I sat on the couch and thought about what had just happened. My mother was gone, and my boyfriend too. Erik wants something from me, but what? If he didn't, wouldn't he of left me alone by now? I closed my eyes and thought. Things like this are impossible. Spirits can't come out of Ouija Boards and kill people. I know the board isn't evil, but is it Erik? No! It can't be Erik! I love Erik, because I always thought of him such a sweet character. I never thought of him evil.

He wants something. But what?

xxxx

I also want to clear something up: I don't think Ouija Boards are evil. And just to let you know this is totally fiction. I know things like this can't happen, so don't flip out:) Please R&R!


	5. The Abduction

Chocolate kisses to all my reviewers! I love you all so much, and you all are so sweet! I never even imagined getting this much reviews just in chapter four! I'm happy you all like the story! I was going to post this chapter in a few days, but I decided to do it now. When I don't post a chapter, it feels like I haven't updated in months. So yeah, I am updating now. I'm just nice like that, lol. So yes, enjoy!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Seth came home late in the night, around eleven p.m. I quickly jumped out of bed and asked him where he had been.

"With some friends," he replied. "Why, did I miss something?"

I groaned and told him everything that happened. About Carlotta and Raoul's death, but I told him nothing of Erik. He was so shocked to hear the news, and he ran over to talk to Piangi.

I waited in my room for Seth to come back. He came back ten minutes later and looked more worse than ever.

"Dad is really upset."

"Yeah, you should of seen him when he found the bodies. He was crying for two hours straight."

"How do you think it happened?" Seth asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"It was murder?" He asked curiously.

"I think so. They looked as if they were stabbed."

Seth was quiet for a moment. I decided to ask him if he had been up in the attic earlier. I remember Erik saying that both Carlotta and Seth were in the attic.

"Seth, did you go up in the attic earlier today?" I demanded.

"Yeah. Why?"

"What did you go up there for?"

"I heard something strange."

"I was just wondering, When did you leave?"

"After I went up in the attic, about 3:25. I walked over to Andre's. Why are you asking me twenty questions?"

"Did you notice anything suspicious?"

"Would you shut up!" He declared. "I'm not telling you anything right now. Why are you so interested in the attic, anyway? Since mom and Raoul were murdered up there I don't think dad ever wants us to go up there again."

He stomped off to his room after that and slammed the door. I wonder if he had heard Erik up there?

xxxx

"I'm really sorry to hear that Christine." Meg told me at lunch. I had just told her about Carlotta and Raoul. Their funerals were to be both on Saturday.

"Thanks, Meg." I smiled. I was a tough girl, for I haven't cried since my mom's death or Raoul's. Although at the funeral I know I will. I know it is better to let your tears flow then to keep them locked up inside.

"How were they murdered?" Meg asked, stuffing a roll in her mouth.

"I think it was Erik." I told her. "But I don't-"

"Oh Jeezum, Christine! Don't even start with that! How could it of been Erik? How can a spirit from a Ouija Board possibly come out and kill people? Have Scientists ever witnessed this? No! Have you witnessed it? No-"

I interuppted her there: "Yes, Meg, I _did_ witness it!"

"Pfft, yeah right! And pigs fly! Listen, I bet there were just some guys who stabbed them for no reason, that's all. They were stabbed, right? Anyways-"

"Meg, why don't you believe me?" I asked sadly.

"I'm sorry girl, I would believe you. But this is a bunch of bologna! This stuff is impossible. It will never happen, so you don't have to worry about Erik anymore."

"How is it impossible if I actually witnessed it happening?" I asked her crossly. "You were there when we first used the board. You witnessed what happened, didn't you? The shoe flew across the room, the windows were opening, the pillow whacked you, etc. Why can't you believe this? Or when I saw Erik covered in blood? I know who's blood he was covered in, Meg!"

"Who's, Christine?" She asked in an annoyed sort of way.

"Raoul's. I saw the future, I know it!"

Now Meg burst into laughter. "You saw the future! Yeah right! And you also saw Erik covered in blood and he killed your boyfriend and your mother. _Sure! _And someday, guess what? I'll be the Queen of England!"

I left her to laugh at the table. I went into the bathroom and cried my eyes out. Maybe I should believe Meg. Maybe I w_as_ going crazy? I needed to see a doctor.

xxxx

After school I went immediatley up to my room. I needed some time to think. Maybe I _was_ going insane? Maybe after all I was just seeing things. I bet I wasn't really talking to Erik. But I saw him sitting on my bed! And in my bedroom, and in the attic. When Erik said he wanted to kill Raoul, it happened. I _saw_ it happen. I couldn't of been seeing things.

My mother and my boyfriend were both dead, and I had seen it happen. But yet it is so hard to believe. Why? I guess I am never going to find out if this is real or fake. Maybe after all I should see a doctor.

I jumped off my bed and pulled out the Ouija Board from under it. It was still torn and had the sentence: 'Play with Me' on it. I stared at the box for a long time and sighed. Ever since Seth had bought this board my life has been going down the drain. But I know Ouija Boards aren't evil, and I know that Erik can't be evil either! My head hurt.

I stuffed the board back under my bed and grabbed _Phantom _by Susan Kay and started to read. I read for an hour and a half and when I was finished with that book, I started to read Bram Stoker's _Dracula_.

I read until dinner time. Everyone ate in silence and I just wished that I could strike up a conversation, but I had nothing to say. All I could say was,

"I finished reading _Phantom_."

"That's nice, dear." Piangi mumbled.

"Whatever." Seth groaned.

I ignored his comment. "Now I am reading _Dracula_."

"Who cares?" Seth argued.

I didn't want to start an argument, for I knew that it would break my father's heart, so I just ignored him. The rest of the night was silent. Until I went to my room, of course.

I found the Ouija Board on the floor, perfectly set up, as I had seen the day when Carlotta and Raoul were murdered in the attic. The planchette was on 'Hello' but the last thing I wanted to do was use a Ouija Board. I sighed and sat down on the floor, hovered my fingers over the plachette, and asked who it was.

Board: Erik

Me: What is it, Erik?

Erik: Come to me

Me: What?

Erik: Come

Me: Erik, I don't know what you're talking about. I am pretty upset with you at the moment-

Before I could finish my sentence, a hand shot out of the Ouija Board. I screamed bloody murder. The hand had on a black leather glove, and the arm looked quite muscular, so I knew it was a man's arm. His sleeve was black, and his hand felt around for me.

I tried to run away, but the hand had gripped my wrist. I started to cry and gripped onto my bed sheets. The hand was very strong, because it kept pulling me closer and closer to the board. I kicked and screamed, hoping someone would come to my rescue, but nobody ever came.

Just then, something impossible had happened. The hand had _pulled me threw the board_. I screamed and screamed and could feel myself in complete darkness. My eyes were open but I saw nothing. I just then noticed that I wasn't walking on my feet, and that someone was carrying me. I felt a hand stroke my leg as it walked me somewhere. How could this person see where he was going, anyways?

"Hush, my little angel." It spoke. It was a man's voice. It was _Erik's voice_. I was silent.

He seemed to of seen my face, but I could not see his. He chuckled and spoke reassuringly, "Do not fret, my dear. We will be there soon."

"Who are you?" I demanded quietly.

"Why, my dear, I am Erik!"

"But where are you taking me?" I felt like crying again. I only sniffled.

"To my home. _Our _home, I should say."

"What do you mean?"

"You will live with me, my dearest Christine. You will learn to trust me, and someday, even _love_ me."

This couldn't be possible. I must of been dreaming. I hoped and hoped that I was dreaming and I wasn't really being carried somewhere. This was impossible! A hand can't just stick out of a Ouija Board and pull someone threw. Thinking about all that had happened made me dizzy, and eventually I had fainted.

xx xx xx

I woke up to a cold cloth being rubbed against my forehead. I opened my eyes to see a man in a white mask, Erik I supposed, leaning over my still body. Once he saw my eyes flutter open, he smiled.

"I thought you would never wake up,"

"What happened?"

"You lost conciousness, that's all my sweet. You are better now, are you not?"

"Erik? The Phantom of the Opera? Is this _really you_?"

"It is," He stated. My eyes opened wider in amazement. I couldn't believe that Erik, the _real_ Phantom of the Opera, was right in front of me! I felt like fainting again, but I shook my head in disbelief.

"I can't belive this," I said. "I can't believe it!"

Erik looked more of the Gerard Butler version of the Phantom. His hair was dark and slicked back, and he wore all black. He looked a little older than Gerard's version though, maybe in his late forty's. And instead of having a full black mask, it was a half white one. He looked more muscular though, but overall, he was still quite handsome.

"You need rest," Erik said, standing up. He pulled over me a nice quilt that was so comfortable to me, I felt like dozing off again. But I didn't want to go to sleep. I wanted so much to go home. But home was just misery to me now...

"I'm not sleepy," I told him.

Erik only chuckled. He wiped away some hair that was clung to my forehead and studied my face. He smiled and told me that I needed rest anyways, and then he left the room quickly.

I looked around the room that I was in. It was such a beautiful room! It was a nice violet color with some wallpaper that had pink flowers. There was a couch near the door that matched the color of the wall, and a few pictures above it. I was in a bed with much comfortable pillows and blankets, and there was also a closet in the room, a bookshelf with many books, a dresser, shoes on the ground, a bedside table with a hand held mirror on it, and beside it was a note. I picked up the note and scanned it carefully.

It read:

_Christine,_

_Do not fear me. I know you must be very frightened right now, but you will get used to your new surroundings. Please learn to trust me, and most importantly, do not try to escape. You shall also stay away from my mask._

_Love,_

_Erik_

I folded up the note and set it back on the table. I supposed that I should try not to worry about anything for now, and even though I wasn't tired, get some good sleep.


	6. Ayesha

**A/N**: Okay, I have changed Christine in this story from **8th** grade to **11th grade**. She is now **seventeen**. I know I shouldn't be changing this so late in the story (I know it's only Chap. 6, but still...) I kind of needed her to be a bit older. Sorry for all of this! I already fixed Chapter 1 so she is 17 in 11th grade, along with Meg and everybody else at her school. Other than that, nothing has changed. And thank you all for the lovely reviews!

xxxx

I woke up to an organ playing. I groaned and turned to my right side. I didn't want there to be any noise right now, all I wanted was silence! I was so sleepy right now, and all I wanted to do was sleep. I yanked the pillow that I was sleeping on and put it over my head. Although the music was beautiful, I needed silence.

Since I could still hear the sound, I opened my eyes. I was shocked at first, but then I remembered everything that happened yesterday. Erik had brought me here, and I wasn't at home anymore. I stretched and got out of bed silently.

The first thing I did was look in the closet to see what kind of clothes there were. I opened up the door and in the closet were many beautiful 18th century dresses. I gasped as I held a pink one up to me. I have always wanted to wear these sorts of dresses! I hung up the pink one and looked at all the other choices. They were all so beautiful, and there was a few of every color! From red, orange, yellow, gold, violet, light blue, dark blue, green, white, black, and so much more! I decided to go with the yellow one.

It was so difficult to get this dress on! I never knew that it would be this hard, for there were so many laces and skirts and I didn't know which hole I had to put my head into. It took me at the most twenty minutes to put the dress on. I felt like celebrating after I finally got it on me.

I then went over to the dresser. The mirror was so large that it took up a quarter of that wall. I sat down on the little bench and started looking in the drawyers. In one drawyer there were a few hair brushes. I picked up one and set it in front of me. In the next drawyer, there were powders and blushes and some eyeshadow. The next drawyer contained lipsticks, but I noticed that they were only light pink. I opened the last drawyer and it held some ribbons for my hair, hair pins, clips, and some jewelry.

I brushed my hair and kept it down, letting my brown curls flow. I put a few pins into it though, so they wouldn't get into my face. Everything else I left alone, because I didn't want to put too much makeup on. When I was ready, I stood up and headed for the door.

I didn't know where to go once I left my room. I stood outside of my door and looked around. I was in a big room with sofas, flowers, expensive carpets, sidetables, and some portraits. It was a very peaceful room, and there was one door which I assumed led me out to the main room.

I went threw that door and found that I was correct. There was a lake that was a distance away, and next to the lake there was a kitchen. The kitchen had no door though, and neither did the music room, which I saw that was right next to the kitchen. Near the music room, there was a hallway which contained five doors. I didn't dare go in them yet.

I stood where I was and waited for Erik. I had no clue where to go, and I didn't hear the organ anymore. I looked around the room, and fiddled with my thumbs, pretending to do something.

All of a sudden, the door at the end of the hallway opened. Erik came out, shut the door quietly behind him, then fiddled with his pocket and drew out a rusty brown key. He locked the door and stuck the key back into his pocket. Once he saw me, he looked surprised.

"Christine! My dear, I thought you were still sleeping?" He asked.

"I was, but I was awaken by some lovely music." I replied.

"Oh my dear, I'm sorry that I have awaken you! You must hate me now, don't you?"

"Oh no, not at all! I wanted to get up anyways," I didn't want to make him sad, so I decided to lie just a bit.

"Well, my dear, you must be hungry? I will fix you something to eat right away. Come along," He outstretched his arm and I took it gracefully. He led me to the kitchen and sat me down at the table.

As he was preparing my meal, I noticed that he wasn't making one for himself. I just then remembered that Erik never really eats or sleeps, and that he has devoted his life to his music. I stayed silent.

Just then, a cat came pouncing into the room. She took one look at me and hissed. Erik looked down at the cat and frowned.

"I hope you weren't hissing at Christine, Ayesha." Erik scolded the cat.

I smiled. So _this_ was Ayesha! I remembered reading in the Susan Kay novel that Ayesha was Erik's pet cat. I also remembered that Ayesha didn't really like Christine Daae either.

"It's alright, Erik." I told him. "Ayesha is a very gorgeous cat."

Erik looked up at me and smiled. He picked up Ayesha and scratched her head. The cat meowed in delight.

"Yes, she is very gorgeous, isn't she? Would you like to hold her while I finish preparing your meal?"

"I would love to," I declared. Erik put Ayesha in my arms and I held her carefully. I was frightened that the cat would try to scratch my face up. Ayesha only purred and I scratched her soft little head.

"Ayesha seems to like you." Erik stated. "She usually doesn't like people that much."

"But she seems so attached to you." I told him. Erik only smiled, and I smiled back.

"I bet she sees all the beauty and innocence in your face. I believe she thinks you are a beauty, kind and friendly. I believe she knows how sweet you are to everybody, and that's why she trusts you to hold her in your arms."

Was it me, or did this cat understand what we were talking about? I remember in the Susan Kay novel that the cat was very jealous that Erik was paying all of his attention to Christine. Now the cat was getting jealous of me this very moment, and she hissed and scratched my face.

She would of scratched it again if I hadn't put her down. After the first scratch I quickly sat her down on the floor, for I didn't want to drop the poor thing. The scratch stung my face and I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

Erik had seen what happened. Once he saw this, he immediatley picked Ayesha up and threw her into the other room. I heard him scold to the cat, "How dare you do such a thing as to scratch Christine! She was not harming you, why should you harm her? That was a very bad thing to do! Now you stay away from Christine, understand?"

I saw Ayesha dart across the room and she fled somewhere in the music room. I felt my cheek and felt blood pouring from the scar. I felt the scars along my cheek and noticed that I had four marks from Ayesha's claws. It hurt so badly, but I didn't dare cry out like a baby.

Erik came in the room with a worried glance at me and immediatley went to the sink. He grabbed a cloth and dipped it into some cold water. He then wrung it out and brought it over to me.

"I'm truly sorry, Christine. She gets jealous and angry quite easily, but I have no idea why she would scratch your pretty face."

"It's alright, Erik." I assured him.

Erik wiped up the blood that was on my cheek and told me to hold down the cloth for a few minutes. I did as he told me to, and then he brought a plate and set it in front of me. The plate held two breakfast buscuits, some eggs, bread, and grapes. I thanked him and ate my breakfast.

The whole time I was eating breakfast, he sat at the table across from me. He had a glass of wine in front of him, but he only took but two sips. I ate my breakfast in silence and tried not to look at him, for the whole time I was eating _he_ was looking at _me_. I felt a little embarrased, and whenever I stole a look at him he immediatley turned away. I would smile then.

As I finished eating, I took the cloth away from my cheek. The cloth was almost drenched in blood, and I felt horrible for ruining Erik's cloth.

As Erik saw me take the cloth away from my cheek, he glanced at it. He then glanced at my cheek and said, "It has stopped bleeding. The scar should heal in a few weeks."

I nodded and then looked back at the cloth. "Oh Erik, I'm sorry for ruining your cloth like this! Let me clean it for you," I moved to get up but Erik held up a gloved hand. He then chuckled and said, "Christine my love, you don't have to do that. Let me clear off your plate and then _I_ shall clean the cloth."

I didn't want to feel lazy, so I offered to clean off my plate.

"It would save you extra work," I suggested.

He then chuckled again. He got up from his seat and came over to me. He took my plate from the table and set it on the counter. He then turned to take the cloth, but I offered again that I would clean it for him.

"Christine, my dear. You don't have to do any work in this house. You are the guest, I shall do all the chores." He then extended his hand and asked for the cloth. I gave it to him and he went to dip it in a bucket of water.

"What shall I do then?" I asked.

He smiled and looked over at me. "I shall give you a tour of the house when I am done cleaning. I would hate myself if you got lost in here."

I waited until Erik was finishing my plate and the cloth. When he had finished, he showed me his music room first. His organ was in the center of the room, a piano on the left, and a violin case and stand on the right. There was a desk in the back of the room that contained many papers and quills. The room was also lit with many candles.

He then showed me the drawing room, which was absolutely beautiful, a library which he said that I could go into anytime, the lake, and the rest of his house except for two rooms. One room which I thought might of been his bedroom, and the other room that he came out of earlier but then had locked.

"What is in those rooms?" I asked, pointing to the two rooms which he had not shown me.

Erik glanced to the doors and then back at me. He said in a strict tone of voice: "You are never to go into those two rooms. They are strictly forbidden! Do you understand?"

I nodded in agreement. But I was still quite curious. I knew that one of the rooms had to of been his bedroom, but what was the other one? Maybe I could go in there sometime and find out.


	7. Exploring The Opera House

The next day, I had slept in until twelve in the afternoon. I must of been very sleepy, for I don't remember waking up in the middle of the night at all. But that night I also had a dream. Well, it was more like a nightmare to me. It went like this:

I had found the rusty brown key to open the two doors which Erik had not shown me. When Erik was playing his organ, I unlocked one door and went into it. It was quite dark, and I didn't want to go on without a light. As I turned around to get a candle, Raoul was standing there. He was as I saw him last, no tongue, and his pupils were gone. He pushed me in the room and locked me in. I pounded on the door and screamed at him to let me out, but nothing happened. All of a sudden, the room was filled with white light. I looked around the room and saw spirits, ghosts, entities, whatever you call them, floating around the room. Once they had seen me, they charged for me.

But that is when I woke up. I was glad too, that I woke up before they could do anything to me. Even though now that I had a nightmare about that room, I still wanted so badly to see what was inside of it. But I knew that I would make Erik angry. He always gets angry when someone doesn't obey him.

I got out of bed and put on a white dress. I brushed my hair and put on some white shoes to match my dress. Again, no makeup. I decided I would use that makeup once I was much used to the house. And Erik.

When I had got into the kitchen, my breakfast was already prepared on the table. But Erik was not in the kitchen. I was quite confused, where could he be? I then noticed a note near my plate. I opened it up and it read:

_My Dearest Christine,_

_I have gone into town to buy more groceries. Please eat your breakfast and do not worry about me, for I shall be back soon._

_Love,_

_Erik_

I folded the note back up and set it near my plate. I ate my breakfast in silence and when I was finished I cleaned the plate. Afterwards, I was completely bored. What was I suppose to do? I walked over to the library and decided to read a book. I picked up a book; _Jane Eyre_ which I have actually read before. I sat down at a nice cozy chair and started to read.

But after reading five pages I got bored. Not with the book, I just thought I could do something else. I put the book back in it's place and looked around the room. Maybe I could explore Erik's house? I decided to do just that, so I started exploring the library.

There was a desk in the corner of the room with many papers scattered around the top. There were two ink bottles and four quills, two dipped into each one. I sat down on the wooden chair and looked at the desk. The papers were basically all of his musical notes. I looked over them and smiled. He was such a genius, and sometimes I wished that he would share his music to world.

After looking over the notes, I got out of the chair and walked towards the door. I didn't want to be an annoying little snoop, so I left the room and went over to the music room.

I found Ayesha curled up in a ball on Erik's organ bench. She looked so snuggly and cute I wanted to go up to her and pet her, but then I remembered the scracth. I felt my cheek and stroked the scar. How I wished so much that it would go away!

Just then I felt a presence behind me. I immediatley flung around and saw Erik standing in the doorway. I was happy that I wasn't doing anything dumb in here, or he would of caught me. He smiled and asked,

"Did you enjoy your breakfast, Christine?"

I nodded and replied,

"Yes, it was delicious. Thank you."

Erik nodded and then drifted his eyes towards Ayesha. He crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Ayesha, how many times have I told you not to fall asleep on the organ bench?"

I swear, I think that cat has some kind of power. It's like she knows when Erik enters the room and what he is saying! She was sleeping a few minutes ago, but when Erik speaks to her it's like she automatically wakes up. Note to self: stay away from Ayesha.

Ayesha meowed and leaped off the organ bench. She ran over to Erik's side and started to rub against his leg. He chuckled and picked up the cat, holding her securely in his arms. He stroked her furry head and then kissed it. After petting her for a while longer, he set her down. Ayesha didn't seem happy, for she kept trying to leap into his arms.

"Christine, I would like to show you around the Opera House later, when everybody is gone and the place is locked up. Would you like that?" Erik offered.

My face lit up. Finally, I could do something that I have wanted to do all my life.

"Oh yes, yes, yes! I have always wanted to explore the Opera House. Oh, this is too exciting. You will really take me with you?"

Erik raised his eyebrow at me, amused. I guess it was because I was acting like a five-year-old. He then told me firmly, "Of course. I have just offered you to go, haven't I?"

I smiled and nodded in embarrasement. He then smiled and said: "Come with me. I will tell you more of the Opera House. We will be able to visit there at about nine 'o' clock tonight."

I took his arm and followed him into the library. He sat me down on a fluffy black couch that I literally sunk into. It was very warm, as if someone had been sitting in it earlier. Erik sat across from me, in the same type of chair, and he sank down a bit too. I couldn't help but giggle.

Erik seemed confused. "And may I ask, Christine, what is so funny?"

I giggled once more and stated, "Oh, it's nothing really. It's just that when we both sat down in the chairs we both sunk down a bit."

Erik smiled at me, but didn't reply. I felt a bit embarrased, and I looked down at the floor. But I could still sense Erik's eyes on me, watching me blush.

He then spoke up and said, "Have you ever pictured what the Opera House looked like?"

I looked up at him. "Oh yes," I stated. "I picture off of the 1925 version of-" I then stopped, for I knew he would not know what I was talking about. So I cleared my throat and simply said, "Yes, I have pictured it."

Erik eyed me curiously for a moment and then stated, "Do you picture it big? Beautiful? Breath-taking?"

"Oh yes!"

"And tell me, what do you think of the outside of the Opera House?"

I thought about this for a moment. I flashed back to when I was reading Phantom by Susan Kay. Erik had built and constructed most of the Opera House, but with much help from others, and I know he had done the outside too. I always thought that the walls outside the Opera House were beautiful, with many designs and statues. But I have never been able to see it. I have only seen pictures from films, and those were so gorgeous. I knew that anything Erik did, weather it was about music, architecture, magic, etc., was beautiful, so I said:

"I always thought of it beautiful, with many designs on it."

"Would you like to see it also?"

I smiled brighter this time. "That would be lovely."

He then asked me, "Do you enjoy listening to Opera?"

I nodded and responded, "Yes. I think it is lovely music."

He smiled at me, and then asked me many more questions of what I liked about Opera, more of the Opera House, favorite Opera singers, etc. We talked for hours and hours and I felt as if I already knew what the Opera House looked like. Time must of gone by quite fast, for when Erik looked up at the clock, he jumped from his chair and exclaimed.

"It's already 8:30!" He then chuckled and said, "Time flies when you are speaking with such a lovely woman."

I flushed and could feel my face getting warm. He then extended his arm and said,

"Come, we must go. People should be leaving the Populaire about now."

Erik led me into the main room and out a large wooden door that led to the lake. The wooden door was always open, I had noticed. He carefully led me into the boat, and when I was seated safely, he stood on the boat and grabbed a large pole. We rowed down the lake and the whole time neither of us said a word, but I could somehow feel his eyes on me.

Once we had reached the shoreline, or as they were mainly stairs, Erik leaped out of the boat and then helped me out. He then led me down a few dark corridors which I was very terrified.

I was a bit afraid of the dark. But I don't mind being in my room in the dark. It depends on where I am, and I was _very _terrified here. Erik was holding my hand as we walked down the corridor, so I felt a bit safer. But when I felt some rough skin brush across my ankles, I screamed.

Erik immediatley spun around and grasped his sword which was tied to his belt. He spun around in every direction and then turned to face me.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly.

I studdered a bit and then replied, "Something rough brushed across my ankles."

Smiling, he put his sword back in his belt and then took my hand again.

"Christine, Christine, my child. Do not be frightened. Those were just the rats, they won't harm you. And if they do, they'll be dead before they can let out another annoying squeak."

After I smiled he brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it. I blushed and then looked to the floor, embarrased. We then started to walk again, his hand still clutching mine.

Once we came to the end of a tunnel, Erik said:

"I have been foolish not to light the torches in the corridors. I forgot how frightened you were in the dark. Excuse me, Christine. Next time I will bring a torch when we come down here."

I nodded and said,

"That would be very helpful. Thank you, Erik."

He then again kissed my hand and to my surprise, _opened the wall_. The end of the tunnel apparently was a little trap door he could go in and out of. Erik climbed threw the tunnel and so did I.

After getting out of the tunnel, I noticed we were in the main room of the Opera Populaire. I gasped at how beautiful it all was! I then said,

"Erik, this is all so beautiful! But-" I then stopped. I couldn't feel Erik's presence near me and I could not see his shadow. The room after all was quite dark, but I could still see threw it fine.

"Erik?" I asked worriedly. "Erik!"

I picked up the skirts of my dress so I could run without falling over. I ran to the center of the room and looked around madly.

"Erik, please come out! I'm frightened!"

Just then I saw something pass me. It was a white shape, floating in the air. It went by slowly, so slowly that it frightened me. The white glowing shape floated upwards, and I looked up to see what it was doing. It floated over to the chandelier which I thought was the biggest chandelier I have ever seen, but I knew there must of been a bigger one in the actual theatre.

"Erik!" I wailed again. I was getting so frightened, and yet I couldn't keep my eyes off this ghostly figure.

I kept looking at the floating thing, and to my surprise it looked straight at me! I wanted to scream, but I couldn't move or speak. I just stood there like a dummy, staring at the white figure.

The figure floated down towards me, and oh _so close!_ So close I could almost touch it, but I didn't _dare_ move. I could not see a face on the figure, it was just a big clad of white.

All of a sudden, arms started to peek out from the figure. Ghostly, zombie like, bloody arms. The white figure slowly started to transform from white to red. I wanted to scream out for Erik again, but I just couldn't.

It was so _disgusting_ what I had seen next. _A human head_, a blood red human head started to pop out from the now red figure. It had veins all over the face, and blood was pouring from it. Just then the legs popped out immediatley and I noticed that the toenails were long, bloody, chipped and gross. I felt the need to dispose of my breakfast, but I just stood there in disgust.

The red figure was now formed into a body. A naked, bloody, disgusting body. The face looked at me, those blood red eyes looked into mine and I was so scared. But just then, the lights to the main room turned on and the figure, or _monster _as you might call it, hissed.

Suddenly, Erik charged at the figure, sword in hand. He pushed me aside and I stared in shock as Erik plunged his sword into the figure's body. The figure hissed and cried in pain, and in started to melt into the floor. The figure eventually melted and was completely gone, and all of the blood too. Not a trace was left of it.

This is when I burst into tears. God, I didn't know how scared I was! I tried to cover my face with my hands but Erik darted up to me and slowly pulled my hands away from my eyes, showing my tear-stained face.

"Christine, do not cry! It gives me great pain to see you cry!" He exclaimed.

I did my best to hold back the tears. Erik dug his gloved hand into his pocket and searched around for something. He then smiled and pulled out a hankerchief, handing it to me. I took it gracefully and wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"Thank you." I said quietly. He only nodded and watched me as I dabbed away the tears.

Once I was finished, he took the damp hankerchief from me and stuffed it back into his pocket. I took his arm and he led me into the theatre.

I _did not_ want to lose Erik like I had done in the main entrance. I stayed close to him as he turned the lights on and the whole theatre brightened.

I gasped as I looked around the huge theatre. It was so amazing! I had never been in a real Opera House before, and this was just so wonderful. I looked up and saw the infamous chandelier dangling from the ceiling by a simple thick chain. It was so beautiful, with many crystals and diamonds decorating it.

"I assume you like it?" I heard Erik say happily from behind me. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Oh Erik, it's so gorgeous!" I cried.

"Yes, indeed it is. Now come along, let me show you the rest of the theatre."

The rest of the theatre was gorgeous, just how I expected it to be. He even let me look inside of the restrooms, which of course he didn't follow me in. We explored the boxes, and he showed me _his_ box, which of course was Box 5. He even let me go onto the stage in the theatre. Once I was on, I pretended to be a dancer and I danced around the stage. Erik seemed amused, for he had one eyebrow raised and a smile on his face.

Erik even showed me the roof. I got to see _Apollo's Lyre_ and looked down onto the streets of Paris. I still wondered however, where Erik _had _taken me once he pulled me threw the Ouija Board. The past, into his world? Or maybe some other world, like a spirit world? I thought about this for a moment and then looked down onto the streets of Paris to try and find someone.

I spotted one lady walking down the street. She surely didn't have any clothes like in the year of 2005. She had a corset, although I couldn't really tell the color since I was so far up. I leaned closer to try and get a better look, but instantly regretted it for I was leaning so far over the ledge. I almost fell over the side, but just then some strong hands gripped my waist and pulled me back.

I turned around and saw Erik panting. He looked so afraid, and I felt so stupid trying to lean so far over the edge. I probably frightened him.

"Christine!" He said sharply and worriedly at the same time. "You gave me a scare! Do not try to lean so far over the edge, my dear! If I didn't make it here in time, you would be - well..."

After saying these words, Erik looked as if he were about to cry. He looked me in the eye and I saw that his eyes were getting red and puffy. He pulled me closer to him and hugged me, breathing into my hair.

"Thank god I didn't lose you. There would be no reason for me to live," He mumbled into my hair. I closed my eyes and said,

"Erik, forgive me. I was so stupid to lean so far over the edge like that. I'm so sorry I gave you a scare! Please forgive me."

He nodded in approval and took his face away from my hair. He held my face in his hands and looked deeply into my eyes. I looked into his and saw that he had been crying. God, I felt so bad! I knew it was dumb to lean over the edge like that. I was about to speak when he said,

"Come. We must go now. I'm sure you're getting sleepy?"

Before I could reply he took my hand and led me back down to the lair.

x x

I was tucked nicely into my bed. We had just gotten back to the lair, and I had so many thoughts running threw my mind.

I leaned too far over the edge. I feel so guilty. Poor Erik even started to cry!

What year was I in? Was I in Paris, in the past? Or in some sort of spirit world?

What were in those two rooms that he doesn't let me see?

Would I ever be able to go back to my own world again?

Did I make Erik angry?

_Shut up! Shut up! _I yelled at the little voice in the back of my head. Too many questions for me, way too many! But I _was_ curious of what year I was in.

For an hour I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about where I was. In the past? In a spirit world perhaps? Do those even exist? These questions screamed in my head and I just couldn't take it anymore, so I pulled the blankets off me and went over to find Erik.

First, I looked into the music room. I could see no Erik, but I saw Ayesha sitting on his organ bench. I smiled at the cat but once she saw me, she hissed and looked ready to jump from the seat and attack me. I ran away from that room and looked into the kitchen. Not there either. I looked in the library, drawing room, and even the bathrooms but I still couldn't find him.

Just then I heard a sigh come from behind me. I had just entered the hallway where the two secret rooms were, the library, and a bathroom. I flipped around and came face-to-face with one of the secret room doors. It was opened a crack, so I decided to look inside.

I looked into the room, but I didn't dare go inside. Erik was sitting on a chair at his desk, and he was holding up the hankerchief he gave to me earlier that day. He held the hankerchief in his hands for a long time, and then he sighed, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips to the hankerchief.

When he took his lips away, he said sharply to himself:

"I want her. I _need_ her. She will be _mine._"

I gasped as he said these words. Luckily he didn't hear me, apparently he was too busy pressing his lips to the hankerchief again. When he was finished, he smiled and then he opened his eyes and said:

"Her tears smell so sweet."

But just then, his smile faded and he clutched the hankerchief tighter in his hands. He then smacked it to the desk and yelled,

"But she doesn't belong to me yet! I want her, she is _mine_! _All mine_! I want her-" Before he could finish his sentence, he broke into a sob and once again kissed the hankerchief.

"Oh Christine," He whispered. "Why do you listen to a monster talk to himself? Why are you listening to me at the doorway?" He then turned his tear-stained face to mine.

Great. He caught me.

xxx

Oh yeah, a cliff hanger! I haven't had too many of these yet, have I? Well, first of all I want to thank my lovely reviewers! I read all of my reviews and they are all so gosh darn sweet. Well, the bad news is that I have camp starting on Monday. And the _really really _bad news is that it starts from 8:00am to 4:30pm. Eight in a half hours until Friday! That's why I won't be able to update soon enough. That's why right now at this very moment I am trying to write at least two more chapters so I can upload them when I get home from camp. Yup...so please review! Hehe. :)


	8. The Spider and Some Singing Lessons

"I told you to stay away from the rooms, Christine." Erik said hotly, but controlling himself.

He opened up a drawyer from his desk and set the hankerchief inside, then he slammed the drawyer shut.

"I'm sorry," I stammered. "I was just looking for you."

"Really? Well then why were you listening in on our-" He stopped. "_My_ conversation? God, you probably think I'm crazy now, hmm? For now you find you are trapped in a house with a man that talks to himself."

"Erik, I'm terribly sorry! I just wanted to ask you something."

He sighed and then pointed to a chair in front of him. I walked inside the room and sat down in the chair. I looked around the room. I saw a coffin, which I knew was his bed. And then to my surprise, I saw many portraits of me! All over the wall hung pictures and paintings and sketches of myself. On the other side of the room was a piano, and next to it was a violin and a stand. Then at his desk were many piles of notes and papers.

"What is your question?" He asked sternly.

"What year is this?" I asked without hesitation.

"Paris 1870. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I mean, when you pulled me into this place I was just sort of confused. I wanted to know where I was."

Erik nodded and said, "I bet you are very confused."

"Yes," I said casually. "How in the world am I on the year of 1870?"

Erik stood up from his chair so abruptly that I almost fell back in mine. He said very coldy,

"And what if I don't want to tell you?"

I was getting a bit scared of Erik. Earlier he was so sweet, but now he was acting so cold and stern. His quick change in moods really confused me.

I looked down at the floor, not wanting to get smart with him. I simply said, "I'm sorry Erik. You don't have to tell me."

Erik rushed over to me and grasped my hand in his. He held my chin in his other hand and made me look into his eyes. He kissed my hand and then said,

"Christine, I'm very sorry for being so cold to you. Please excuse me, I am very tired and confused myself. Please go back to bed, I don't want you to be tired in the morning."

With one last kiss on my fingers, Erik led me back to my own room and offered to tuck me into bed. I felt like a little child when he did so. Once I was tucked in and I felt safe and warm, Erik brushed his index finger across my lips. I shivered at his touch.

Apparently he saw me, and he quickly pulled his hand away from me.

"Goodnight." He murmered, then stalked out of the room.

xxx

The next morning Erik was nowhere to be found. First I looked in the kitchen to see if any breakfast was prepared, but there was nothing. Then I ran over to the music room but to my disappointment I only saw Ayesha curled up on the organ bench. Again she hissed at me, and I quickly turned away.

Yesterday I couldn't find Erik anywhere, and he was actually in his room. Maybe the poor man was still sleeping? I walked into the dark hallway and found that his room door was wide open!

I looked inside but I could still see nothing. The coffin was also open all the way and he wasn't lying inside of it. I quietly stepped into the room, looking over my shoulder occasionally.

"Erik?" I whispered.

No reply. I looked around the whole room but I still couldn't find him. But then a thought came over me. Maybe I could learn more about Erik from this room? He probably had a journal or something like that. But I didn't want to snoop threw Erik's personal things. What if he caught me?

I pushed that last thought to the back of my mind and started to look at the pictures and portraits of me that flooded the room.

One portrait was of me when I was walking home with Meg. I was kicking a stone and he seemed to of captured that image perfectly. The picture was painted from watercolors and stencils, I believed. I looked over at the date in the right hand corner of the page and it read:

Erik  
"_Christine and the Stone_"

June 5, 1870 (2005)

I wondered what the: (2005) thing was for. I thought in his year it was only 1870? But then I realized that he might of wanted to write the date of my own time there too.

I kept looking threw all of the portraits he had painted of me. They were all so beautiful and so real. But my favorite one was one of me where I was walking threw a park and leaves were blowing all around me. I thought I looked pretty in that portrait, because he made my cheeks pink so it looked as if I was blushing.

As I was looking at another portrait, something shiny caught my eye. I looked down to see a very small key, a bit smaller than my pinky. I held it up and wondered what it was for. It looked so much like a key to a journal.

I searched around the room to try and find some sort of book or journal that needed a lock. As I was looking near the piano, I spotted a black book with a gold ribbon tied around it. It had a lock and I stuffed the key inside of it, then twisted it around.

To my luck, the little black book opened. I untied the gold ribbon so it would open fully. Then I skimmed threw the pages.

To my surprise, only two pages were filled up. The first one read:

_Journal. June 3, 1870_

_I have finally spoken to Christine threw the Ouija Board tonight. I have finally reached her. I hope so much that I didn't frighten the poor child. She was with her friend, little Meg Rae. Meg seemed more frightened then Christine, to my surprise. Soon I shall pull my dear Christine threw the board, and bring her into my world. She will be my bride, and we might even have a child together. I have already bought the ring, which she _will _wear. The wedding dress is already made, which took me six months and now it is perfect. I can't wait to see her in it._

Marriage? I gulped and re-read the entry several times before turning to the next one.

_Journal. June 5, 1870_

_She is here. My angel is finally here with me. I have brought her into my world and she is sleeping soundly in the room I have prepared for her. I will soon show her around the Opera House. I hope so much that she is careful though, for there are spirits to be aware of. Soon I will give her the ring. Soon. Once she gains more trust in me._

I closed the journal and locked it, setting both the key and journal on the piano. I just hope that Erik doesn't notice that they were moved.

I didn't want to fool around anymore in Erik's room, so I strolled out and left the door open a crack like I had found it. Then I went over to the music room.

Ayesha was sitting on his organ bench, not asleep but just staring at something. I looked down and saw what she was looking at. It was a huge spider! I screamed and jumped back from it. I have always hated spiders. Ayesha jumped off the organ bench and landed on the spider, squashing it with her paw. It was totally disgusting how she did that. Then she licked the spider and eventually the spider stuck to her tongue, and to my disgust, swallowed it.

I felt like I was going to gag. That was so sick! I never had a pet before and I have never seen an animal eat a spider. I closed my eyes and sighed, trying to forget that disgusting picture in my mind.

I went over and sat on a fluffy chair near the organ. Ayesha eyed me, and I eyed her back. Hey, if she hated me, I might as well hate her, right? But Ayesha didn't hiss at me, or scold me for sitting in Erik's chair. She simply walked up to me, bent down, then jumped upon my lap.

I was surprised that she didn't scratch my face again. She only moved around my lap in a circle, then when she was finished with that, she faced me. She meowed and then lifted her paw several times until it finally landed on my shoulder. Then she lifted her other paw and set it on my other shoulder. I giggled and pet her small head.

Ayesha, pleased with the attention, meowed again and licked my cheek. I smiled and pet her again, but then I remembered the spider that she had eaten.

Disgusting!

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to forget that she had ever done that. I didn't want to screw up with the relashionship Ayesha and I were developing now. She actually liked me! I didn't want to throw the cat on the ground now. Instead I opened my eyes and continued to pet her.

"I see you and Ayesha are getting along fine then?"

I looked towards the entrance and saw Erik there leaning against the wall, arms crossed, with a pleased smile on his face.

"Yes," I admitted. "She's such a sweetie, when you give her attention."

Erik chuckled and kneeled down on the floor, making a clicking noise with his tongue. Ayesha noticed the sound and jumped from my lap onto the floor. She darted for Erik, who caught her safely in his arms. Ayesha purred and laid down, her back on the floor. Erik rubbed her stomach and she meowed.

"Come, Christine." Erik motioned for me. I got up from the chair and kneeled down next to him.

"Rub her stomach, she loves it. Come along, don't be shy." He said casually.

I rubbed her stomach and smiled. Her fur was so soft, I could just pet it for hours! I giggled as I pet her fur. I never felt something so soft.

Just then, I noticed Erik squinting at my cheek. I noticed him and asked,

"What's wrong?"

He said looked at me and asked,

"Has Ayesha been eating spiders?"

Oh. My. God. I felt like I was going to puke right then and there. Instead I mumbled,

"Yes. I saw her eat one. What's wrong? What happened?"

Erik stopped rubbing Ayesha and plucked something from my cheek. He held it up and I wanted to gag.

It was the spider's leg.

I covered my mouth with my hand and closed my eyes. I said to Erik, my eyes still shut:

"She licked my face after she ate the spider. Oh god, this is gross!"

I opened my eyes just in time to see Ayesha notice the spider's leg and jump up for it. Once it was in her mouth, she swallowed it whole, smiled, and walked away.

"That's it, I'm going to be sick!" I wailed. I could still feel Ayesha's saliva on my cheek.

Before I could get up and go running to the bathroom, Erik pulled out a hankerchief from his pocket and handed it to me. I took it and rubbed my cheek. Once I was sure it was off, Erik took her hankerchief and set it in the trash. Then he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Oh nothing," He said, stoping his laughter. "That was just hysterical!"

I let him laugh a little longer as I tapped my foot on the ground. He stopped laughing after a moment and took my hand. He kissed it softly then said,

"I'm sorry my dear, I truly am. It was just so funny."

I shot him a look so he knew when to stop laughing. He controlled himself and stood up straight, saying casually:

"Christine, I wanted to ask you something. Do you know how to sing?"

I nodded and then said airily, "Well yes, but I'm not that good."

"Well I can teach you, my angel. Would you like that? I could give you lessons, if you'd like."

"Oh Erik! You'd really do that? Yes, I'd love it!" I exclaimed. He smiled and asked me a few more questions of what I knew about singing, if I had any experience, etc., etc. I answered them happily and he sat down at the piano.

"Now, do you know the song _'Think of Me'_?"

I nodded.

"Good. Then I would like you to sing that song first. Do you need the lyrics?"

I shook my head. I already knew every _Phantom of the Opera _song by heart. He started playing the piano, and when it was my turn to sing, I sang joyfully:

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me_

_Once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try_

_Then you find-_

Before I could keep going, he stopped playing and faced me.

"Dear, that was good but you need to put more emotion into it. Now, sing it again, on a higher pitch."

For the rest of the day Erik and I sang. He was a very good teacher, but he was strict when he wanted to be. Twenty days have gone by and I believe I have improved so much on my singing. Erik is always smiling as I sing, and he doesn't even stop the piano, maybe only once or twice. Which is a good thing.

**xxx**

Hey sorry that chapter didn't have much a plot, but the next one will, I promise you! Sorry for not updating sooner, it's just that camp gets a little boring and I come home tired and well...bored. On Friday we have a performance so that should be really fun! I am working on Chap. 9 right now, so I might update that during the weekend or something. And thanks again to all my lovely reviewers! You all make me so happy and determined to keep on writing.


	9. The Dreadful Audition

Thanks to all of my reviewers for Chap. 7 & 8:

Moonjava: Thanks! I'm really glad you're enjoying the story. :)

Final-Threshold: How dare you call me a poo face! LOL, I'm just joking! Actually, when I read that review it cracked me up. Hehe, I'm glad you are enjoying the story! You are such an awesome reviewer!

aragornlover: Actually, yes, I kind of wanted to do something like that from Kay's version. I was going to do that actually, but I didn't think anyone would like it. But now that you suggested it I might just put that in there. ;) Thanks for the review!

Vicangel: Thanks so much! I hope you enjoyed Chapters 7 and 8. :)

Jinxed4Ever: Thanks so much, I'm really glad you like it so far! And yeah, I had an awesome time at camp, although sometimes I came home bored and depressed, lol. We actually did a performance on Friday and it was totally awesome. I was Peter Pan. My friend Alice was Tinkerbell and Captain Hook, and she was so hilarious! She made Captain Hook ghetto and Tinkerbell a total blonde. It was hilarious!

Nixieharpist: I know, I hate getting up early for camp! Gawsh, it feels like you are getting up and ready to go to school. It's like, Hello? It's summer time! Hey, did you like your camp? Oh yes, and thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you like the story so far!

erik'sangel527: I am always looking forward to a review from you! You are such a great reviewer and you really make me want to keep on writing! The bloody thing she saw was a ghost, but I don't think I explained it that well, lol. And yeah, Erik is going pretty insane. And don't worry, I'm trying to keep my updates at least only 3 to 4 days apart. YAY! I display a nice insane Erik! That's so sweet! hugs :)

ReverberatingSilence: Thanks so much for the review! Yeah, Christine was in a mess of trouble. Luckily Erik didn't go too hard on her, right:)

Tryptonphan: I just have to say, that I _loved your review_. I am so happy that you agree with how Erik is in this story. Sometimes I read some E/C stories and Erik is always so sweet and stuff. Sure, I like them, but I think it would be more believable if he was a little bit insane, like he was in Kay's version. And yes, I actaully did get my inspiration from Beauty and the Beast. I just watched it a few days ago, gawsh I love that movie. And yes, I agree that my characters were really confusing in the beginning. Hope it's better now! And good luck at camp! I enjoyed reading this review, I hope I can read more soon:)

Lords of Insanity: LOL, I know the spider thing was disgusting! Just thought I could squeeze something like that in there, lol. Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the story so far!

Sapphire Tearz: LOL, yeah, I wouldn't of just ran out of the room. I'd probably be running to the bathroom, lol. Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the story!

speechdisappearsintosilence: YAY! I'm glad you are liking the story so far!

Starlightlita: OMG, your review made me smile so brightly! I am so happy that you like the story! And thank you so much for putting me on your favorite authors list! You really don't know how much it means to me! hugs! I hope I get more reviews from you later, too!

And to answer Lords of Insanity's question (review for chap. 5): Yes, I just got finished reading Dracula a while ago. And Phantom by Susan Kay was just so brilliant. Those have to be two of my favorite books ever. My favorite part in 'Phantom' was when Christine sees the spider in her room and wants Erik to get it out for her. My other favorite part would have to be when Christine puts on the wedding dress and Erik feels like he wants to rape her, but then stops because he figures out what he's doing (yeah, I have weird favorite parts, lol). My favorite part in 'Dracula' is when Dr. Van Helsing, Arthur, Dr. Seward and Quincey Morris go and see Lucy's tomb, but then they find out she is not there. That part was very suspenseful. Although in Dracula, well, I thought Bram Stoker could put just a little more Dracula in the book, lol.

**xxxxx**

Erik made me sit down in the library and wait for him to return. I supposed that he had to go and fetch something, so I didn't ask any questions.

It had been a little over a month now, so I knew it was sometime in July. I only wish that I had a calendar, so I could to aware of what day it was. My birthday is next month, and I will be eighteen. But how will I know? Usually once or twice a week, or as I think it is a week, I ask Erik what day it is. He always gets annoyed, but he answers me anyway.

Erik walked into the room a few minutes later with a musical score in his hand. He was looking threw the score until he jerked his head up and saw me. He looked at me confused for a moment but then remembered that he had asked me to come here.

He sat down on a chair across from me and set the score neatly on his lap. Then he said,

"Christine, I wanted to tell you that you have improved highly on your singing. I am very, _very_ impressed. And I want to ask you something,"

I beamed a smile up at him. "Yes?"

He sighed happily before saying, "I want you to be the Prima Donna of the _Opera Populaire_."

I was happy, I really was, but I was so confused at the same time. I asked testily,

"Don't you have to be _apart_ of the cast to sing in the Opera?"

"Of course." He assured me. "All you have to do is walk into the theatre, and ask the managers if you could sing here. I'll sign you up for an audition. I'm sure they will be very impressed with your singing."

"Oh Erik, this is really sweet but, I don't think I'm that good at singing yet. I have only been singing for a month, I don't think I'm ready-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Erik waved his hands frantically in the air and shouted:

"You don't think you're _ready_? Christine, you are more ready than you'll ever be, I assure you!"

"But Erik-"

Erik held up a warning hand for me to hush. I did so and he spoke,

"I am your teacher, my dear. I am also your guardian, friend, and angel. I know that your voice is perfect because I have taught you, and I know if you are doing well or not. You are _fantastic_ and you are quite ready."

I smiled faintly and nodded. _This_ was going to be tough.

x x x x x

The next day Erik told me that he had signed me up for an audition. I was to meet in the theatre the next day, with a song and piece of music.

"What song would you like to sing?" Erik asked.

I hummed to myself for a moment, thinking of a song.

"Would _Think of Me_ be okay?"

Erik thought about this for a moment and nodded. "Of course."

"What Opera am I trying out for?"

"Hannibal."

"But if I _am_ trying out for an Opera, well I wouldn't be able to be here everyday! Erik I really don't want - "

"_Silence!_" He declared. I shut my mouth.

"I have already signed you up for an audition. You _will_ get the leading role. Besides, I don't think anyone wants to hear Carlotta screeching her big fat - "

"Carlotta?" I wailed. "Carlotta! My mother! She's here?"

Erik looked at me sadly for a moment and then replied, "No. Not your mother Carlotta. Besides, you mother is back in your own time - "

"You killed her." I reminded him harshly.

Erik shot me an insane look and then replied confused, "What? I didn't kill her! Why are you accusing me of this? Christine, I would never hurt your family - "

"What are you talking about?" I demanded hotly. "You _stabbed_ her to death from what I saw! How can you possibly forget?"

Erik studied my face for a moment and then replied quietly, "Stab? Why would I do that?"

I looked at him as if he was crazy. How could he possible forget doing something like _that_?

"You killed Raoul too!"

"Wait! Christine, I've just figured something out. Did you meet a boy named Logan by any chance?"

I thought for a moment and then answered slowly, "Yes..."

"Did he look quite...gothic? Black clothes, sharp jewelry..."

"Yes, I remember."

"It was him."

I felt that I could burst out laughing. Erik thought he could just accuse someone for no reason? What could Logan possibly of done? But then I saw the serious look on Erik's face.

"What do you mean?"

Erik sighed and replied, "Logan is an evil spirit, Christine. He must of gotten out of the Ouija Board. When he was still alive, he was sentenced to death because of all the murders he has done. He must of taken over my body and killed Raoul and your mother. As I said before, I would never hurt your family."

"What about Raoul?"

Erik grumbled. "Well, I would of killed _him_ but - "

"Erik, just stop. How is that possible? Why would Logan do that? Why didn't he just kill me instead? He sounded so nice on the bus!"

"He must of had feelings for you then,"

I stared at him in shock and answered, "But I saw you with a knife in your hand! It doesn't make any sense Erik!" Thinking about Raoul and my mother made me want to cry. I tried to stop the tears that were ready to burst but I just couldn't.

Erik took me gently into his arms. But I immediatley pushed him back.

"Erik? Why did you kill them?"

"For the last time, Christine!" He shouted hotly. "I did not kill them! How many times must I tell you for you to believe me?"

I wiped a tear away from my eye and looked at him sadly. "I don't know. I don't know if I should believe you are not. What you are explaining to me seems...I-impossible!"

Erik took me in his arms once more and held onto my hands with his so I couldn't fight free. I didn't try to either, I just sobbed into his citrus smelling chest.

"Shhh, Christine. My poor, poor Christine. Stop crying, my child." He pulled out a hankerchief from his pocket and handed it to me. I wiped all of the tears from my cheeks and under my eyes until they were all gone.

What _should _I believe?

x x x x x

The next day came around slowly. After Erik and I had the arguement yesterday, we didn't speak until evening, when he offered to read me a story. I agreed, and listened to the story without any questions.

Auditions were today. I had a feeling inside me that I wasn't going to make the leading role. But I _had _to do my best, because Erik might be watching me.

I put on a light pink dress and a tad of pink eyeshadow. I combed my hair and let my curls flow free. I needed to look good today, it was after all a first impression.

When I was ready, I walked out of the room and into the kitchen, where a nice breakfast was prepared for me. I heard a violin playing, so I knew that Erik was in the music room. I wasn't that hungry, so I only had two rolls and some water. I washed the plate off when I was done with it and went into the music room.

The first thing I saw was Ayesha. She was resting on Erik's lap as he played his violin. His eyes were closed; he seemed so in to the music. It was such a beautiful sound, it sounded like a lullabye. I stayed silent and watched him play the violin in awe.

He jumped when he opened his eyes and saw me standing before him, listening to the music. Ayesha jumped also. I blushed and said,

"I'm sorry. It's just that the song you were playing sounded so sweet. What is it called?"

Erik picked up Ayesha and set her on the ground. She trotted off and as Erik opened his violin case he told me,

"I don't have a name for it."

"Did you write it?"

"Yes."

"Was it a lullabye?"

Erik snapped the violin case shut and set it back so it was leaning against the wall. "Yes. Why so many questions?"

"I'm just curious. It sounded so beautiful."

"Why thank you, my dear."

Erik looked so, _tired_. He had a large circle under his eye, but I still couldn't see under his mask. His shirt was wrinkled and stained, and so were his black trousers.

"Erik, you look so tired. Why don't you rest? I don't have to go to auditions-"

"Oh, I don't think so my dear. I'm not resting until you finish this audition, understand?" He answered groggily.

"But Erik-"

"We are _not_ having this discussion again, Christine. Please get into the boat, I will be there in a moment."

I sighed and stomped off into the boat. I almost tipped over, but luckily I caught the dock before I could plunge into the water. I steadied myself and awaited Erik's return.

He came out of his room with a few sheets of paper. I saw him set the papers down as he put on his cloak, then pick them up again. Before he got in the boat, he handed the papers to me.

It was the music for _Think of Me_.

"Erik, what if I mess up?" I asked worriedly.

"You won't," He assured me as he started to row across the lake.

"Will you be watching?"

"I'll see what I can do."

The rest of the boat trip was silent. When we reached the other side of the lake, Erik helped me out and then helped me get onto Ceasar, his horse. As he held onto the rein's and walked me down a dark corridor, I asked:

"What if they ask where I come from? What if they ask where I live and who my family is and - "

"Stop worrying Christine. My dear, you will do fine, I assure you."

I didn't ask any more questions.

x x x x x

Here I was, sitting down in the theatre waiting for auditions to start. I was so nervous, I started to bite my nails. I know it isn't lady like and that I was in the 1890's, but I couldn't help it. Erik said he would be watching me from Box 5, and that I would do fantastic.

What if I didn't?

That's what was happening ever since I got here. I have been asking questions to myself. What if something goes wrong? What if I forget a line? What if I trip and fall down the steps? What if I sound like a toad? What if I didn't make the leading role? Would Erik be angry?

I mentally slapped myself and told myself to calm down. Everything would be absolutley fine.

I looked around the theatre and noticed many other men and women trying out for Hannibal. But there was one person who _really_ caught my attention.

Raoul!

I saw him sitting in the back of the theatre with a man a bit older then he was. It was Raoul! He was back! I felt so happy I wanted to jump up from my seat and hug him and kiss him. I missed him so much, but how could it be possible? Was it really him?

Just then I remembered something. The man may look exactly like Raoul, but was it him? My boyfriend Raoul? Erik told me that Carlotta, in this opera house, may look like my mother, but it wasn't. It's strange, that some people from the past could look exactly like people in the future.

The man who looked like Raoul turned and saw me staring at him. Embarrased, I turned away.

But a few minutes later the man came up to me. He had slick, golden hair that was smooth and straight; touching his shoulders. He had an award winning smile, and he wore a black suit and beautiful hazel eyes.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked casually.

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't speak! Instead I just shook my head. He took a seat next to me and said,

"I am Raoul de Changy. It's a pleasure to meet you," He took my hand and kissed it.

Oh that kiss felt so sweet! It reminded me of all the kisses Raoul use to give to me back when he was alive.

I blushed and said, "I am Christine Schuyler. It's a pleasure,"

We stared at each other for a moment until he finally said,

"Are you auditioning?"

I nodded sheepishly. He smiled and said,

"I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you."

"The last thing we want is Carlotta taking the lead role, correct? Do you know of her?"

"I've heard of her."

He smiled at me and asked,

"Are you from Paris?"

What was I suppose to say? Erik didn't give me any answers that I could use to these kinds of questions! I replied dumbly,

"Yes, somewhere around here."

He laughed and told me,

"Well, you are a very pretty girl. I'm sure you can sing quite well, correct?"

I blushed. "I hope so. Are you watching auditions?"

"Of course." Before Raoul could say anything else, two men walked on stage. One was tall and fit for his age, the other one was short and plump. I expected those were the managers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Opera Populaire. You are all gathered her today to audition for _Hannibal_. I am M. Firmin, and this is M. Andre; we are the managers of this opera house as you all know; and we wish you the best of luck for auditions. Please have your music piece ready for Madame Slovat, playing the piano. We will not be calling actors and singers up alphabetically."

Raoul and I watched the auditions quietly, and sometimes we giggled if the song was funny. I felt so wonderful to be around him again. Well, I felt so wonderful to see his face again. We both acted as if we were childhood friends, and that we have known each other for a long time.

I was too busy daydreaming I didn't realize that my name was being called my the two managers.

"You there!" Andre called. "Have you gone yet?"

I shook my head and stood from my seat, clutching the piece of music in my hands. Raoul smiled at me and said,

"I wish you the best of luck."

I said thank you and walked up to the stage, handing my piece of music to Madame Slovat. She inspected the music carefully before resting her fingers on the piano keys.

"Name please?" Firmin asked.

"Christine Schuyler. I will be singing _Think Of Me_."

Madame Slovat started the music quickly that I almost forgot when to start singing. When it was my cue, I sang:

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

I looked over to Raoul. He was smiling brightly, and I smiled back.

_Remember me_

_Once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try_

I glanced up at Box 5; and there he was. His white mask was only visible to me, for everything else was dark.

_When you find_

_That once again you long_

_To take my heart but then be free_

_If you ever find a moment_

_Stop and think of me_

I sang the rest of the song with all my heart and soul. I felt so good when I had finished. But when I had glanced over at Andre and Firmin, they were staring at me blankly. I felt nervous, embarrased, and ashamed at the same time. But I was so confused when they stood up, clapped, and cheered:

"Bravo!"

Everyone else in the audience was cheering for me too. I smiled brightly and walked off the stage. But to my embarrasement, I forgot my music so I had to run back up there and take it from Madame Slovat.

When I went to go sit back down by Raoul, he said to me happily: "You were amazing, Christine!"

"Thank you." I blushed.

I looked over to Box 5 and saw a perfect figure of Erik. I smiled at him, but didn't wave because I knew it would attract attention and people would be glancing up to see who I was waving at.

But Erik wasn't smiling. He was glaring. At me? No, it wasn't at me, it was at Raoul. Erik looked evil, even murderous. His fists were clenched and his face looked red. I wondered why, and then set my attention back to the stage, where Carlotta was performing.

Oh my, she looked exactly like my mother it was scary. She was quite good, actually. She went to very high pitches, which made everyone in the audience wince, but overall she was amazing.

When it was time for the managers to call out who was casted as who, I crossed my fingers.

They called out several positions and several names, but I didn't hear mine.

But then Firmin announced the star.

"And our star is of course, Carlotta!"

My heart dropped.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Eh, I thought it was a nice place to stop. What did you all think? Please R and R! And YAY, camp is done for me! More time to write the story, Hurrah!

Oh yes, and about the Christine/Raoul thing: Christine and Raoul were boyfriend and girlfriend as you all know, before Raoul was murdered. Christine still of course has feelings for him, and once she sees this guy who looks exactly like Raoul and has the same name as Raoul, don't you think she'd like him a lot? Of course she would.

It is just way more believable to have that put in the story. If Raoul, or some guy that looked exactly like Raoul, were to appear right in front of her she would be happy that she got to see her boyfriend again, or this guy that looked like her boyfriend. It would be totally unbelievable if she just saw him and didn't give a crud.

Just wanted to get that off my chest, because I know that somebody is bound to ask: What's up with all of this R/C stuff!

But don't worry, this is _still_ an E/C fic. You never know, maybe Christine will suddenly lose her interest in Raoul and love Erik and stay with him as long as she lives...;) You never know...:D And thanks so much to all of my lovely reviewers! KISSES!


	10. Nadir Stops By

A/N: Okay, so I have no idea what's wrong with this thing, but whenever I try to edit my documents, it never saves! It's getting me really frusterated. Okay, so since it won't save, here is everything that readers have been getting confused about:

**Christine is 17 in eleventh grade. **I kept trying to save that in the first chapter but it never saved. grunt

**Seth is Christine's brother, not Raoul. **It is still written in the first chapter that her brother's name is Raoul, but it's Seth. Remember that if you re-read it. Raoul is her boyfriend. Or, _was_ her boyfriend.

On to the story...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Carlotta stood from her seat, smiling and waving to the crowd. I clapped slowly for her, but Raoul put his hands over mine.

"She didn't deserve the part. You did."

I tried to smile, but I just couldn't. Erik would be so disappointed in me.

"Thank you."

I stood from my seat so abruptly that Raoul jumped. I walked past Raoul without a single glance back and walked quickly towards the door. But once I was ready to open the door into the grand entrance, an arm was laid on my shoulder.

I spun around and saw Raoul, standing there and smiling gently at me.

"Are you upset?"

"A little."

"Well don't worry about it. Promise me you won't. There will be more parts here to try out for, and I'm sure you'll make them. Besides, I bet M. Andre and M. Firmin just chose her because she's paying them."

I giggled. He sure was supportive.

"Can you promise me that?" He asked gently.

I nodded and said, "Thank you Raoul. I promise."

I'm sure Raoul didn't see this coming, and neither did I. I had stood on my tippy toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. I don't know why I had done it. I didn't know this man, yet I did. I missed my boyfriend Raoul so much, and I just wanted to kiss him one last time.

Embarrased, I flew threw the doors and ran down the hall, not daring to look behind me. I heard footsteps behind me for a short while, but they eventually faded.

Why did I kiss him? I don't know. I didn't mean to, it just sort of, happened. Did it feel good? Yes. I felt so comfortable again, to finally kiss Raoul once more. But did I really kiss him? Crud. I know that I didn't actually kiss my boyfriend, but only a man that looked like him. Now _that_ was embarrasing. I barely knew him.

I regretted kissing him. I knew I shouldn't of.

I met back in the dressing room that Erik instructed me to go to. He told me to wait by the mirror, so I did. I waited for only a few moments when he returned.

The mirror opened in front of me, and there stood Erik. A mad, red faced Erik. I gulped and said,

"Hello, Erik."

But Erik didn't reply. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me threw the mirror. After he had shut it behind him, he dragged me threw the dark corridors.

"Erik! What's wrong?" I demanded.

"Oh, you know perfectly well what's wrong!"

I stayed in silence as we returned back to the lair. During the time Erik was huffing and puffing and cursing under his breath. I wondered if this had to do with the audition.

Once we reached the lair, Erik dragged me to the library and told me harshly to sit down. I did so and asked,

"Erik! What in the world is wrong with you?"

Erik only pulled on his hair in frustration.

"Is this about the audition?"

Erik finally met my gaze and replied,

"No, you did fine in the audition. It's about Mr. Raoul de Changy."

I gulped. Had he seen the kiss?

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid, Christine! I saw you kiss that boy, and I _never_ want to see it again. Do you understand me? _Never! _You think I can't see you, Christine? You think I don't know what you are doing? Well you're wrong! I loathe Raoul de Changy, and I never want to see you near him again."

It was my turn to get angry.

"Erik, that isn't fair! Why does it matter so much that I gave him a quick kiss?"

"_Why_ did you give him a kiss?" He demanded.

"I don't know. But why does it matter to you so much?"

"_Why_ you ask? _Why? _Damnit! I love you! Do you think that when I saw you kiss him nothing was happening inside of me? My heart started to break! I had seen the love of my life, my sweet angel, kissing Raoul de Changy! Do you think, a hideous beast such as myself doesn't care about anything? I care about you, Christine! I do care - "

He didn't finish his sentence. He broke into a sob and fell to his knees before me. He buried his head into my lap and cried there.

I was still. I couldn't move. I didn't mean to kiss Raoul, it just happened! I regretted it so much, but I can't take it back. I wish I could though.

Now my heart was breaking. I had made Erik cry. It was all my fault. If I hadn't leaned into kiss Raoul none of this would ever happen!

I was a bit confused with myself. I was sad, because the murderer of my mother and my boyfriend was crying. This didn't make any sense. But then again, what if it really _was_ Logan who killed them? Why would Erik lie to me? He loves me for crying out loud!

I should believe him. I should believe him with all of my heart and soul. So I did. I believed him, and let him cry on my lap.

I let him cry there for a few minutes longer, but then I eventually tilted his chin with my index finger, making him look into my eyes.

"Erik, listen to me. I didn't mean to kiss Raoul. It just sort of happened. Do you ever have those times where you do something but you never even meant to? That's what happened to me. I'm so sorry I made you cry Erik, and that I didn't make Hannibal. I must of did really bad up there, but it's okay. I suppose Carlotta deserved the role."

I drooped my head and stared into my lap. I was a bit more disappointed then I thought I would be when I didn't get the role. It's strange, because I don't remember wanting to make it that much.

It was Erik's turn to tilt my chin upwards and look me into the eye.

"Christine, I believe you. Angel, I'm sorry I didn't before. I was just so upset. And you must know that you did excellent at the auditions."

I smiled, which made him smile. He stood up from kneeling on the ground and sat next to me, cupping my chin with his palms.

"You need rest, my dear. Today was a busy one, don't you think? We will have dinner in a few hours."

"Alright."

I took Erik's outstretched palm and followed him into the music room.

x x x

It was strange, what happened in the music room that afternoon. I was sitting down next to Erik, watching him play the piano, when suddenly we heard a huge splash.

Erik stopped abruptly from his playing.

"What was that?" I asked.

Erik didn't answer me. Instead he swiftly moved from the piano bench to the door. He turned to me and said,

"Wait here."

I listened to him and stayed on the piano bench, hoping something terrible wasn't about to happen. I stared at the piano keys and hoped that Erik would be coming back soon.

But instead I heard shouting. I knew one voice was Erik's, but I didn't know the other one. Confused, I got up from the piano bench and went towards the doorway, sticking my head out so I could see the man.

Erik was shouting at a brown skined man with delicate persian robes, that was now completely soaked. I knew just then who it was.

Nadir Khan!

"What are you doing here?" Erik shouted at Nadir.

"I came to visit you. I thought you'd be happy." Nadir responded casually.

"Well I'm not! How dare you just show up like this!" Erik spat.

Nadir lifted an eyebrow and replied,

"Is there a reason you don't want me here, Erik? Have you commited another crime?"

Erik stopped shouting and straightened up. "Of course not." He replied a little bit shakily. "I just find it strange that you would suddenly appear in my house."

But Nadir didn't seem to take that. He folded his arms across his chest and tapped his foot on the hard ground.

"You're hiding something."

Erik clentched his fists and shouted, "I am not hiding something, daroga!"

"Step aside, Erik." Nadir cautioned, walking past Erik. He was heading towards the music room, where I was!

I darted away from the wall and back to the piano bench, pretending I was there all along. I heard curses and shouts from Erik, but Nadir wouldn't stop. I looked on towards the doorway until Nadir appeared, with a frightened, angry Erik behind him.

Once I met the Persian's eyes, I turned my head away and towards the keys of the piano. I was shaking, I don't know why, but I was frightened at that time.

"See? I'm not hiding anything!" Erik yelled. "Do you see any dead bodies? Any weapons? Any - "

Nadir cut Erik off and replied hotly, "I see a girl, Erik. A very young, pretty girl. What are you doing with her?"

I couldn't see the expression on Erik's face for I was turned around, but I could tell he was worried.

He replied smoothly, "I don't plan on doing anything to her."

"Don't give me that, Erik!" Nadir snapped. "Surely you have done something with this poor girl!"

And with that, I heard footsteps coming towards me. My heart was pounding faster and faster as the footsteps became closer. Just then, when they couldn't come any closer, a hand fell upon my shoulder.

I turned around to see Nadir looking down on me. He lifted my chin with his rough hands and seemed to be inspecting my face and neck.

Suddenly, Nadir was pushed out of the way and fell to the ground. Erik had done this, and screamed to Nadir.

"_Never_ touch her again! Do you hear me? Never!"

Erik lifted me up from the piano bench and gripped onto my waist, holding me close to him.

Nadir was shocked, I could tell, for he didn't move nor speak for five whole minutes. When he got up however, the first thing he asked was:

"What is your name?"

He was looking at me whilst he said it, so I responded quietly,

"Christine."

"Speak up."

"My name is Christine." I said louder.

The Persian nodded slowly and asked,

"Where are you from?"

I looked up at Erik, hoping I would see an answer in his eyes, but he was glaring wildly at Nadir. Nadir was ignoring him however, and asked again:

"Where are you from? No need to lie to me."

I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say! Instead I looked down at the floor and folded my hands together.

"Answer me, Christine!" Nadir snapped.

I looked up at him; completely frightened. I always thought that Nadir was a nice man, but I supposed he was very impatient.

"It seems that she doesn't want to answer you, daroga! I highly suggest you stop shouting at her!" Erik snapped back.

Wanting to stop the arguments, I asked loudly,

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Nadir? It should be prepared in a moment. I'll go set the table and bring you both some tea. Sit down, sit down!" I ushered them to do so.

I led them both into the drawing room and as they were staring at me blankly, I pushed them gently onto a large comfortable sofa.

"I'll prepare the tea."

As I was ready to go out the door, a hand grasped mine and flung me around so that I almost fell into the man's lap. It was Erik. He asked,

"My dear, what is the matter? No need to make tea!" And then he whispered harshly to me so that Nadir couldn't here,

"Why did you invite him to stay for dinner?"

I responded in a whisper, "I had to stop the arguments!"

And then I went out of the room, ready to prepare dinner.

x x x x x

Once dinner was prepared, I led Erik and Nadir into the kitchen. They both looked angry but slightly amused.

Once we all sat down, Erik immediatley started to dig in. But I put a hand on his arm and asked politely,

"Don't you pray before you eat?"

I glanced over to Nadir, who's hands were folded and eyes were closed. Once he was finished muttering something in a different language, he looked up at us, slightly embarrased.

Erik glared at me and shook his head. After I took my hand away from his arm, he started to dig into his food like a beast who hasn't eaten in years.

"So, may I ask what your name is?" I asked Nadir. I already knew his name, but he would be frightened if I called him Nadir and he hadn't told me.

"Nadir Khan, madmoiselle."

"That's a nice name." I commented. "Where are you from?"

"If I tell you, will you tell me where you are from?" He asked testily.

I looked down at my plate and picked up a roll.

"No, it's okay."

Nadir raised his eyebrow and plopped a grape into his mouth. I smiled as I bit into the creamy roll, but my smile faded when I heard a large beltch next to me.

Nadir and I glanced at Erik with disgusted looks on our faces.

"Ugh!" I moaned. "That's disgusting!"

Nadir grabbed his napkin and put it over his face so his nose and mouth were covered.

"Erik! At least say excuse me!" Nadir spat.

"Excuse me," Erik snickered. He grabbed his napkin and dabbed the edges of his mouth, trying his hardest not to laugh. After he set the napkin down he rubbed his hands together and looked down at his plate.

"Mmmm," He moaned. Then he grabbed a roll and stuffed it into his mouth.

I sighed and looked down at my food. Erik's beltch was completely sickening, I had lost my appetite. Pushing my plate away from me, I asked Nadir:

"So, are you and Erik good friends?"

"Pretty good friends, I suppose."

Erik grunted and plopped five grapes into his mouth.

But then Nadir asked me a question that I couldn't dare answer. He asked,

"How did you and Erik meet? Are you both...together?"

I stared at him blankly. I couldn't answer that question! I would never be able to tell him the truth. But luckily I didn't have to answer him. Erik saved the day with another loud, disgusting beltch right into Nadir's face.

x x x x x

Funky ending, huh? I was going to go on a bit further, but I wanted to save it for the next chapter. So, how will Nadir handle the beltch planted right into his face? Why is Erik so hungry? And most importantly, will Nadir find out how Christine really met Erik? Tune in for the next chapter. Please R&R! And thank you to all of my reviewers!


	11. The Trap Door

Erik chuckled and replied mockingly,

"Excuse me,"

He patted his napkin on his lips and crumpled it into a ball, setting it down on his plate.

I glanced over at Nadir. He didn't look so happy. Instead, his eyes were closed and his fists were clentched. He was trying to control his temper, I could tell. I wouldn't be very happy either if I were in his shoes.

"Erik," I said. "That was very rude. Where are your manners today?"

"I guess I forgot them, didn't I?"

And then he chuckled. He picked up his plate, still laughing, and set it on the counter. He took my plate and Nadir's, whose eyes were still closed. After setting the plates on the counter to be washed, he sat back in his seat and spoke to Nadir.

"Well, well, my friend. How about a card game? Or chess, perhaps?"

Nadir finally opened his eyes and sighed.

"I didn't come to play chess or cards, Erik." He mumbled.

"Then why did you come? Nobody wants to visit poor, unhappy Erik!"

"I came to talk with you like old friends do. But it seems we have bigger problems."

"Problems? What problems could there be?"

Nadir glanced over to me and asked kindly,

"Madmoiselle, if you would please leave the room for a moment or two?"

I nodded calmly and stood from my seat when Erik said,

"Now why must Christine leave?"

Nadir responded without hesitation,

"I need to talk to you in private, if you don't mind."

I walked out of the room hastily. But as I was walking out of the kitchen, it was suspiciously quiet. I expected yelling and shouting, but what I heard was complete silence. Frowning, I turned back around.

In the kitchen, Nadir was talking in a low whisper to Erik. Erik didn't look to happy, but he listened to Nadir intently. Cautiously, I tiptoed back over to the kitchen listened from behind the wall.

"Erik, you need to stop using those boards!" Nadir said harshly.

"And may I ask why, daroga? They're perfectly harmless!" He spat.

"You can't just go around pulling innocent girls from Ouija Boards and keeping them prisoners here!"

"I am _not_ keeping her prisoner!"

"Then what do you plan to do with her?"

"I plan to make her my wife, mind you. We will live in happiness, and no longer in these foul cellars! We shall buy a nice quiet flat in town, or maybe in London. We shall have many children together and - "

But Nadir interrupted sharply,

"And how Erik, may I ask, are you going to make her your wife? You can't force the poor child - "

"I'm not going to force her, you great booby!" Erik spat. "She will love me for myself, and she will be willing to be my wife!"

Silence for a moment. Then Nadir spoke:

"Erik, are you harming her?"

A fist slammed down on the table. And then Erik roared,

"Why would I harm her? I love her, damnit!"

"I meant emotionally. She could miss her family so much, for goodness sake! Have you ever thought of that? Why not let her visit her family? Her friends? You're keeping her locked up in this - this - "

"Yes, daroga?" Erik shot coldly.

"This cell!" He spat. "You're keeping her in the catacombs of the Opera house. No sunlight, only darkness! You think she's not afraid?"

"I could kill you right now, Nadir Khan." He muttered. "But I chose not to. Listen to me, if I show you the room where I keep the Ouija board and explain everything to you, will you leave us alone?"

"Yes. But you must explain everything to me. Understand? I want all of my questions answered."

A deep sigh, and then:

"Fine. Follow me."

I heard chairs screeching across the floor, and then footsteps coming out of the kitchen. Knowing that they would find be spying on them, I darted to a chair by the wall as fast as I could and folded my hands together, as if I was doing something.

Luckily when Erik and Nadir came out, they didn't notice me. Erik was walking huskily to the hallway where his room was, and Nadir was following him, trying to keep up with his quick pace.

After they were both in the hallway, I got out of my seat and looked where they were headed.

Erik was fiddling around in his pocket, and he eventually came out with an old bronze key. Nadir was staring at the door intently, and Erik looked behind him before he opened the door.

That was the secret room that I was not permitted to go into. I have been in Erik's room, and I knew very well what was in this room. Erik said to Nadir that it was his room where he kept the Ouija Board. Where he pulled me into!

Once he opened the door, Erik led Nadir inside as they plunged into darkness.

x x x x x

I waited in the library. I started reading more of Jane Eyre, but stopped when I heard a strange noise. It sounded like laughter. More like laughter from a witch you hear on The Wizard of Oz. I shut my book quietly and set it back on the shelf.

There it went again. The evil laughter. It seemed to be coming from underneath me. I dropped to the floor and pressed my ear against it, waiting to see if the laugh sounded closer.

It did sound closer. So much closer! I got up from my knees and searched the floors, seeing if I could find a trap door. I looked carefully, watching out for cracks or chucks missing. I knew I wouldn't find a handle, that would be too obvious.

But then my eyes darted to the expensive persian carpet. I had never noticed it before, but there was a small lump almost under the velvet couch. I dropped to my knees again and lifted the carpet up. I couldn't lift it all up, because the couch was on top of it.

Knowing I had to get the couch out of the way, I pushed it back so that I could lift the carpet up without damaging it.

I heard the laugh again. Now it sounded even closer then before.

Carefully, I lifted up the carpet, and there it was. A trap door with a small handle on top of it. I smiled to myself, thinking that I had accomplished something big. And maybe I had. But the only thing I was worried about was where it led.

I touched the handle, but immediatley snatched my hand back. The handle was burning hot! I looked around the room frantically, hoping to find something that I could open the trap door with without burning my hand.

To my luck, I saw some gloves on Erik's desk. I walked over to them, but stopped before I touched them.

These were Erik's gloves. I had no right to touch them.

_Yet you snooped around in his room, _the voice in my head told me.

"Yes, but I was curious." I replied. I felt dumb talking to myself.

_You're curious now, aren't you?_

"Yes."

_Take them. He won't mind. Since you touched them, he'll probably make love to it like he did with the hankerchief._

"Shut up!" I mumbled. "He never made love to them, he only kissed them!"

The voice chuckled. Squeezing my eyes shut, I took the black gloves and put them on me. I knew I would regret taking them, but I had to find out what was down there!

Once I kneeled down near the trap door, I heard the crackling laughter again. Shivering, I touched the handle. I couldn't feel the heat, so I lifted it up with all my might.

The door was heavy and hard to open, I had to admit. I tried two times before I could finally get it open. And once I had, I looked down.

It was completely dark, and I couldn't see a thing. I looked near the edge and found a ladder that led down there. I took one last breath before plunging myself into the darkness.

x x x

The ladder was long, and I was getting tired of crawling down the old thing. Occasionally I would hear a squeak of the ladder as if it was ready to break. I tried to ignore it and when I reached the ground, I happily stepped off the ladder.

This time, when I heard the laugh, I jumped and screamed. It sounded so close now, oh so close! All the fear inside of me was growing more and more, and I kept asking myself why I wanted to come down here.

_Because you were curious_, the voice in my head said mockingly.

Ignoring it, I started to walk down the dark corridor. I had some light, for the trap door was still open, but soon it would fade, depending on how far I went.

I seemed to have walked for only five minutes when I heard a deep howl. I jumped and fell back against the wall. Then I heard the laugh, coming closer and closer. Trying to be brave, I stood up and started to walk again, but slowly.

Just then, I felt something furry brush past me and knock me down. It wasn't anything small like a rat, but it felt like a human covered in hair. Covered in hair, as in all over it's body.

I stayed on the floor like a coward until I could tell that the furry thing was gone. But it never went away! Every time I tried to get up, it would knock me down again. I felt like I was going to cry, but gathering up all of my courage, I didn't.

I was ready to run away from that thing, whatever it was. So I stood from the ground, and started to run back in the direction I came.

But it seemed that the furry human animal was quicker than I was. It started to growl and howl, making me run even faster.

Unfortunatley, I tripped over a large rock which sent me flying forwards. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. I could feel my dress, which was completely torn now. And I could feel my face, which was covered in water.

I looked down and noticed that I had landed into a puddle. I felt to weak to get up, so I laid there and cried. But I tried to stop when I heard feet approaching me from behind, not too long after.

Yes, I stopped crying immediatley. Whatever the creature was, surely it wanted me dead. I laid my forehead on the ground and did my best to stay silent.

But I let out a large cry when I felt the furry monster on top of me. Now I couldn't stay silent, I needed someone to help me! I kicked and screamed, hoping that Erik and Nadir would hear me. But how could they? I was further down in the corridors, they would never hear me!

I stopped yelling for help, knowing it would be hopeless. But I still struggled, trying my best to get the furry thing off of me. But it was no use. The creature was holding my hands behind my back, and I could feel his breath on my neck. I sobbed and yelled,

"Don't! Please don't! I won't harm you, I promise! Just let me go!"

The creature didn't get off me. Instead, he growled and licked the back of my neck. I shivered as I felt his rough tongue explore my neck, and then I started to cry again, for he flipped me over and now his tongue was going for another target.

I started to kick and scream again. I knew the screaming wouldn't do any good, but the kicking might. I struggled and moved around so much, that the creature lifted his furry head from my breasts and looked into my eyes.

I noticed that his eyes were blazing red. He took his hand away from my wrist and caressed my cheek. His hands were rough also, just like his tongue.

I remembered that he had let go of my hand and taking this chance, I slapped the creature across the face. He howled in pain and clutched onto his cheek. I could feel his weight growing less on me, and he eventually got off of me.

I got up quickly and started to run, but immediatley fell back down because of another rock that was in my way. But once I heard the creature's loud, disturbing howl I immediatley got back up again.

I ran as fast as I could towards the ladder. I had some ways to go, but I knew I would make it. I panted as I ran, hoping I would reach the ladder before the creature got to me. I heard him growling in rage as he chased after me, but that didn't stop me.

Eventually, I started to see light. I knew the ladder was near, and I smiled to myself as I ran. I could still feel the howling behind me, but I started to run faster.

Once I reached the ladder, I climbed up as fast as I could. But once I went up about twenty steps, I felt a rough furry hand grab my ankle. I struggled and kicked my leg, hoping that I would hit the creature's face, but he never let go.

Just then, I heard a loud squeak from the ladder. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard, which made me want to cover my ears. I gripped the next step of the ladder, but when I did, I felt something snap.

The ladder was breaking!

I cried out for Erik and Nadir as loudly as I could. Perhaps they could hear me now that I was closer to the trap door!

But all of a sudden, the rough hand tugged onto my ankle even harder then before, making me lose the grip of the ladder. My hands were getting sweaty, and each tug of the creature's hand on my ankle made me lose grip of the ladder. The ladder was squeaking, and I could tell it was about to break. But I had to hold on, I couldn't let go!

I cried out once more, and maybe that did the trick, for two familiar faces looked down into the catacombs from the trap door.

Erik and Nadir!

Erik dangled a lantern from his hand and looked down into the passage way. Once he saw my face, he yelled:

"Christine! What are you doing down there?"

I had no time to answer him. Instead I screamed,

"Help me!"

But before Erik and Nadir could do anything, the creature howled and took one last tug of my ankles. I screamed. The ladder snapped and broke in two, sending me down into the darkness with the creature.

x x x

Oooh, so how did you like that chapter? I have to say, that was probably one of my favorites. Thanks to all my lovely reviews! And what do you think the creature is? Whoever guesses it first will get to tell me what they want to see happen in later chapters, and I will put it in the story. But they have to be believable ideas, nothing stupid! Lol, anyways, please R&R!


	12. Broken Bones

_I found myself running down the dark catacombs, trying to find a place to hide. The furry human-like animal was still chasing me._

_As I ran, the walls seemed to grow longer and longer. I wasn't getting anywhere._

_Just then, I came to a light. Bright white light. I chased after it, but it was stretching further apart, and further away from me._

_Then it grabbed me and pulled me down. The animal. I could feel my dress being torn apart, and fresh blood dripping from it's teeth._

"Christine?"

And then I woke up. I screamed and snatched the blankets closer to me, kicking and screaming for it all to stop.

"Christine?" The voice called again. I knew that voice. It was Erik's!

I opened my eyes and saw Erik and Nadir leaning over me. I looked around. I was in bed, in my own room. Well, the room that Erik gave to me of course. I was very confused so I asked Erik,

"What happened?"

Erik sighed and said,

"You found the trap door in the library. And apparently you had a run in with a strange animal."

Then everything snapped back to me. The door. The ladder. The human-like animal. The last thing I remembered doing was falling from the ladder.

"What was that thing?" I asked.

Nadir looked at Erik worriedly before saying,

"We don't know. Once you fell from the ladder Erik jumped right in and I followed. At first we couldn't find you, but we heard a strange growling, like a wolf or something of that sort. We followed the noise and shined our lantern on the figure." Nadir took a moment to sigh and then continued, "It was furry, like a wolf, but in a human's body. It's teeth were sharp and - "

But I stopped him before he could continue.

"Was it a werewolf?" I asked.

Nadir and Erik exchanged confused glances before Erik replied,

"Christine, I doubt it was a werewolf. Werewolves don't exist, they're a myth. Anyways, once we found you I kicked the animal off and he ran away. I didn't bother following it, so I brought you back up here."

"How?" I asked.

Erik just glared at me and suddenly yelled,

"What did you think you were doing? Why in the world did you go in the trap door? You could of been killed, Christine! If we hadn't of found you - "

He couldn't finish his sentence. A tear dripped down his cheek and he stood up so abruptly it made me twitch.

"Erik, please - "

I couldn't finish what I had to say either. Suddenly, Erik stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. I looked at Nadir, who was staring at me.

"Is he angry with me?" I asked gently.

Nadir sighed and replied,

"I believe so. He was terribly worried about you, Christine. Once we heard you calling our names he started to look about the place like a madman. When we finally searched in the library and we found that the trap door was open, he turned red. But he was so worried about you. You gave both of us quite a scare."

Just then, I burst into tears.

"Oh Nadir! Forgive me for going into the trap door! I was reading a book in there when I suddenly heard a laughing noise! I was curious, so I looked around!"

Nadir tried to calm me down so I could speak more clearly. Once I had calmed, I said:

"I found the trap door under the carpet. I was so curious, so I decided to open it and see what was down there! Oh please, please forgive me!"

"Christine," Nadir said casually. "I am not the one you should be asking for forgiveness. It is Erik, whom you should be asking from."

I nodded silently and made a move to get out of bed. But once I had, I shrieked and plopped back down on my pillows. My ankle hurt so badly, as did my left wrist.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked in horror.

Nadir said,

"You have sprained both your ankle and wrist. You aren't allowed to move them for a few weeks, maybe three."

Before I could respond, the door bursted open and a worried Erik stood in the doorway.

"What happened? I heard a scream. Christine, are you alright?"

He moved towards me and I could see that his face was stained in tears. Once again, I felt extremely bad.

"She just moved her ankle and wrist, which hurt her. I advised her not a move them for a few weeks." Nadir said. And then, "I will leave you two alone for a moment."

Before he went out the door, Nadir gave me a wink and I smiled. I knew what I had to do.

But before I could say anything, I could feel a finger gently stroking my wrist. I looked at Erik and he said,

"Your poor wrist and ankle. Oh Christine, you won't be able to move for three weeks at the most."

"Erik, please, I must tell you something."

He looked up at me in concern.

"Erik, I am terribly sorry for entering the trap door. It was not my place. I was reading a book and all of a sudden I heard a laugh, like an evil laugh. I listened to see where it was coming from and when I noticed it was coming from below me, I looked around frantically. Once I found the trap door I used your gloves to open it, which I am terribly sorry, and then I went down."

"You said you heard a laughing?"

"Yes."

Erik mumbled something to himself and told me gently,

"I forgive you my dear. But you must promise me that you will never go down there again. Understood?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Good. Now, let me clean your scars."

x x x x x

It has only been one week for me to stay in bed, not being able to move. When I had to go to the bathroom Erik would have to carry me in and then wait outside the door for me to be finished, then he carried me back. It was like this for other events also, such as breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

I still had my normal music lesson though. Erik would come into my room and bring his violin, since obviously he couldn't squeeze a piano or organ through the door. I always felt so depressed, being stuck in one room all day long. Until one day when Erik came into my room and said,

"Your birthday is coming soon,"

I beamed up at him.

"What day is it?" I asked excitedly.

"July 28th."

"My birthday is August 4th! In six days!"

"I know."

"I'll be eighteen!"

"Yes, I know."

"This is so exciting!"

I was a little too excited. I stupidly tried to sit up on my bed using my hands for support. My left wrist stung me so badly I fell back onto my pillows.

"Oh Christine!" Erik moaned. He moved towards me and gently took my wrist into his hands. He kissed it gently and set my wrist on my stomach carefully. "You shouldn't be moving your wrist, my dear."

I groaned. "How much longer must I suffer?"

"Two more weeks."

"That means I'lll be in bed on my birthday." I sighed and looked up at Erik. "This will be the worst birthday ever. Having two sprained bones and not being able to move at all."

Erik caressed my cheek and said,

"I won't make it the worst birthday for you. I promise it will be the best one you've ever had."

"Hmm. Does that mean you're going to get me a present?"

Erik only smiled and was ready to walk to the door when I yelled,

"Erik! Tell me! Is it a big present?"

Erik only chuckled and left the room.

"Erik!"

x x x x x

The next day after lunch Erik came into my room and found me daydreaming. It was quite embarrasing, actually. I was just staring at the wall, my eyes wide, just thinking of what the furry animal was in the catacombs. I tried to forget about that thing, but what else was there to do?

"Christine?" Erik asked me from the doorway.

His voice sounded far away from me. I only mumbled, "Wha..." before my sentence got cut off by my hard thinking again.

"Christine!"

That got me. I jumped and screamed. Erik only chuckled and kneeled beside my bed.

"Are you trying to scare me to death?"

"Not at all, my dear. It's just that you were in such a day dream."

"Yeah, I guess so. Oh yes, and Erik, do you think Nadir could come to my birthday?"

Erik's face hardened at the mention of Nadir's name.

"Why do you want Nadir here?" He asked simply.

"I don't know. I like having company on my birthday."

"If you wish," he sighed. "I'll tell him. But this doesn't mean you're going to get a large present."

I gave him an innocent smiled and giggled.

"I've never actually gotten a large present before. Well, I did get that Barbie house when I was four - hey! Stop laughing!"

At the mention 'barbie house' Erik burst into laughter. I pouted and said,

"I was only four! What do you expect?"

Erik stopped chuckling and only giggled now. "Yes, yes, I agree with you now. Every four year old needs a Barbie house."

"I'm glad you agree." I said proudly. Erik only snorted.

"Oh yes, and I have another question."

Erik raised his eyebrows and asked, "Yes?"

"I know what that furry thing was."

"What was it?" Erik asked without a hint of amusement.

"A werewolf."

Erik snorted. "Christine, you're old enough to know that werewolves don't exist - "

"What were you doing on that Ouija Board when you found me in the catacombs?"

Erik's face hardened. "How did you know we were using the board?"

I looked down at my hands that were clasped together and shaking. "Because I overheard you and Nadir talking."

Erik grunted and sighed. "Christine, I don't need to tell you what Nadir and I were doing. Why do you listen in conversations so much?"

"Did you use the board?"

"Why all the questions?"

"Please answer, Erik. I'm trying to figure something out." I moaned.

Erik looked into my large innocent eyes and sighed. He saw my lower lip buldge out as I gave him my puppy face.

"Why must you torture me with your sweet innocent face?"

"Because I am sweet innocent little girl that you just can't resist!" I said sweetly in my four-year-old accent.

Erik smiled and said,

"Fine, I'll tell you. But I won't tell you everything." He sighed and said, "I suppose you already know what is in the other room that you are forbidden to go in," He gave me an annoyed look as I kept my innocent smile on my face. He continued,

"I was showing Nadir around and got ready to use the board and I told him to join in. But before we could say anything we heard an evil laughter, as you said you heard also."

"And?"

He searched my face suspiciously before responding slowly,

"And then something brushed past me. It was furry, and I believe it to be what was down in the catacombs with you."

My face lit up. I thought I had just discovered something very important.

"Erik! What if the werewolf was Logan!"

Erik looked at me and raised his eyebrow. Then he said,

"First of all, werewolves don't exist. And you don't have any proof it was Logan."

"But Erik, you said he was the one that murdered Carlotta and Raoul. Why did he do it?"

"I told you before he was a murderer back when he was alive. It was said he murdered people for the pleasure of it all. Maybe it was the same when he was killing your mother and Raoul."

"I think it was him." I said casually.

Erik only laughed and said, "You have no proof what the thing is nor who it was! How can you just suspect Logan?"

"He murdered my mother and my boyfriend." I pointed out.

"So?"

"The werewolf was perverted!"

This time Erik burst into laugher and literally started to lean over and clentch his stoamch as if they laughing would make him burst. I rolled my eyes and said,

"I'm not joking! It started to like, lick me and stuff! They were werewolf kisses!"

Erik laughed even harder. I grunted and said, "Don't wet your trousers." Before shutting my eyes and trying to sleep.

After dealing with five minutes of Erik's laughter, he put a hand on my arm and said between laughs,

"I'm so sorry Christine. But a perverted werewolf? Please."

"It could happen!" I exclaimed.

"What makes you think..." He chuckled again but stopped abruptly when I gave him a hard stare. He straightened up and said more clearly, "What makes you think that Logan was this _animal_?"

"You said he might of had feelings for me a while ago, remember? Well, down in the catacombs he was licking me and it was _not _very pleasing."

"I don't think it was him."

"Fine, don't believe the sweet little innocent girl that will probably start to cry when you leave the room because you laughed at her." I smirked and closed my eyes.

"Don't try your little innocent face again. Because it won't work on me!"

I immediatley gave him my puppy face. How could anyone resist those big bright eyes and that lower lip that buldged out and quivered as if you were ready to cry? I tried to stop my giggles.

Erik gave a large groan and qucikly left the room without a glance behind.

How _could_ anyone resist the puppy face?

x x x x x

Four days had passed and I noticed that my birthday was tomorrow. I was so excited that I wanted to jump up from my bed and do a crazy dance that I always use to do before my birthday party.

But then I remembered my wrist. And my ankle.

I sighed as I thought about them. At least they would be healed in a few weeks time. Then I could go about my business. Wait, did I have any business? I stopped rambling to myself and watched as the door creaked open.

Ayesha walked into my room and once she saw me, she jumped towards the bed.

But she didn't make it on top of the bed the first time. Nor the second time. Not the third time either. But she kept trying. Once, on about the seventh time she clawed the blankets that were wrapped around me but she eventually fell and hissed.

"You can do it, Ayesha." I encouraged her. Couldn't this cat understand what humans were saying? She sure acted like it. Ayesha looked at me and meowed. But before she could try and jump again, Erik had walked into the room and grabbed her.

"What were you trying to do?" He asked the cat. "Attack Christine?"

The cat purred against Erik's chest and meowed. Hopefully that was a meow that said 'no' and not 'yes'.

"I think she just wanted to visit me." I said. "Well, I think she wanted to. She was trying so hard to get up here."

Erik looked at me and nodded. He walked up to the bed and was ready to set Ayesha down next to me.

"Would you like her up here?" He asked politely.

"I don't mind."

Erik set Ayesha down on my belly and she moved about. Once she was comfortable, she laid down on my stomach.

"How are you feeling?" Erik asked me.

"I'm fine. I just really want my wrist and ankle to magically heal, you know?"

"Yes, I understand."

Erik extended his arm and stroked my cheek lovingly. His touch was warm and gentle, and his fingers under his gloves felt muscular, but then again, they felt bony at the same time.

He withdrew his hand and when he had I smiled at him, for he was looking away embarrased. Once he looked back at me he returned my smile and said,

"Your birthday is tomorrow."

"Yes. I'm so excited! Eighteen years old."

Erik only smiled as I rambled on about what I could do now that I would be eighteen. Most of it were things that I would have to do back in my time, and when I mentioned these things Erik's face grew colder.

When I was done chattering Erik stroked my cheek again. This time it was even a more gentle touch.

"Oh Christine," Erik moaned. To my surprise, Erik leaned forward and looked deep into my sparkling eyes. Unfortunatley, Ayesha saw this and was angry that the attention wasn't all on her.

Was this cat just jealous? It seemed that whenever Erik touched me or talked to me sweetly she would get angry.

Ayesha jumped up from my stomach and hissed. She clawed at my sprained wrist and then bit it. Then she jumped on to my wrist and kept whacking it to see if it would hurt me more.

"Ow!" I wailed. When you have a broken bone, it hurts badly. Especially when someone touches it or kicks it. It seems that you automatically get so emotional and start to cry. I didn't cry, but I felt tears prickling from my eyes.

"_Ayesha!_" Erik screamed viciously.

Ayesha only hissed and ran towards my feet which were luckily covered by blankets. She still clawed at my ankle though, but she didn't bite it. When Erik came lunging for her she hopped onto my ankle, dug her nails into my skin, and hopped off the bed, darting towards the door.

Why did that cat hate me so much?

x x x x x

Thought it was a good place to stop here. So, what is wrong with Ayesha? What will Erik get Christine for her birthday? And what's up with the werewolf/Logan deal? Stay tuned next time for another chapter of: Secretly Possess You! LOL, I sound like one of those soap operas, don't I? Hehe, a reviewer mentioned that to me.

Ok, WOW, about Chap. 11. I have never gotten so many reviews for a chapter so quickly except that one. When I checked my e-mail I got 15 new unread messages. They were all reviews, lol!

But to the point: A few of you have mentioned the correct name to what the 'animal' was. Only one reviewer got it completely right and that person is: **Masqueraders**. But there were some other reviewers who were very close. Those reviewers are:

aragornlover, Jinxed4Ever, Starlightlita, and trisana.

So, to Masqueraders and all of the other names that were mentioned, please e-mail me at: and tell me what you want to have happen in the story. Please nothing strange or odd, lol. And to the rest of the reviewers: you were all very close! LOL, some of them were just hilarious! You all are so funny, and so supportive! And don't worry if you didn't get the answer correct or close, I think I am going to do more things like this so more people have the chance to tell me what they want to have happen in the story.

But if you have a really really really awesome idea, e-mail me. I won't ignore you or anything, lol! I love getting ideas from reviewers. So anyways enough of me rambling. Thanks to all of you:)


	13. Christine's Birthday

Erik bolted out the door, chasing Ayesha. I could hear the cat hiss and meow as Erik tried to catch her. Meanwhile, tears were prickling down my cheeks and I was trying my best not to cry. But it hurt so badly! I looked down at my wrist and noticed bite marks there, and marks from her claws.

I wiped away my tears with my arm that wasn't sprained. I heard screaming and swearing outside, and I knew that was Erik. A few moments later he came in the room with a wiggling Ayesha in his arms.

"Ayesha, you naughty cat!" Erik scolded. "You know what you have done, don't you? You have hurt Christine! I hope you know that Christine has two sprained bones! I want you to stay away from her, understand? Now get out of here!"

Erik went towards the door and threw Ayesha out, but not literally, into the other room. Erik slammed the door behind him and looked down at me with great concern.

"Oh Christine!" He moaned. "I am so, terribly sorry for what Ayesha has done! Tell me, did she hurt you?"

"A little," I mumbled. Although it hurt a lot.

He looked at the scar and bite marks on my wrist. He sighed and lifted up my blankets that were covering my sprained ankle. He stroked a scar that Ayesha had left when she dug her nails into me. I winced a bit, but he didn't notice.

"Let me clean these," He said. "I'll be right back."

Erik came back a few moments later with a bucket of hot water and a velvet cloth. He set the bucket down next to my bed, dipped the cloth in, and dabbed it very gently at my wrist.

The water on my scar stung a bit, but I managed to get it over with without wincing or crying in pain. Erik cleaned it off so very gently, and then he went to clean my ankle. The water stung less on my ankle for some reason, but I don't know why. Actaully, the warm water felt quite good.

When Erik was finished, he left the room to put the bucket and cloth away. I waited patiently and quietly. After the incident with Ayesha I didn't feel too excited and nor did I feel like talking.

Erik came back and smiled at me lovingly. I tried to suppress a smile, and I managed. Erik came over to me and sat on the side of the bed.

After a few moments of silence, he said to me:

"You need rest, Christine. Your birthday is tomorrow. You'll be eighteen!"

This made me smile. Tomorrow would be a nice day with no cat scratching or biting. Tomorrow would be a happy day with joy and laughter. Or at least I hoped.

Erik saw my smile and he smiled back. He stroked my hair and said:

"Rest, my child. You'll need it."

He kissed my right wrist and went out of the room silently, letting me fall asleep and await the next day, my birthday.

x x x

I woke up silently the next morning. I looked around, my eyes drooping, until I realized what day it was.

My birthday. Eighteen years old.

My eyes immediatley shot open and I squealed in happiness. I wanted to do a little happy dance but I remembered I couldn't move. The only time I had been out of this bed was when I had to go to the restroom. I felt like I almost forgot what the house looked like.

I squealed again in happiness, trying to forget about all the downs and trying to concentrate on the up's.

I sang a little song of glee,

"It's my birthday!

Yippe yippe yay!

It's my birthday!

What a fun day!

It's my birthday!

Yippe Yip - "

To my shock, and complete embarrasment, Erik came into the room without knocking. And in the middle of my song! How embarrasing, I thought. He probably heard the whole thing. I could feel my cheeks flush.

Erik flashed a sweet smile at me.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie."

I beamed. "Thank you!"

"I heard the birthday girl singing a song. Was it your birthday song, perhaps?"

I blushed. I would of been fine if he never mentioned it, even if he had heard it.

"I suppose so. It just came out from the top of my head."

Erik chuckled and asked,

"You're hungry, aren't you? Well, I've prepared for you a Birthday breakfast."

I beamed, more happily. "Oh, Erik! You shouldn't have! That's too sweet of you! Really, you didn't have to go through all the trouble - "

Erik rested his index finger on my lips, making me go silent. I blushed. He only smiled.

"I'm going to pick you up now and take you to the kitchen. Ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then." Erik slipped his right arm under my legs, and his left arm under my neck. He scooped me up, being very careful with my ankle. He was so strong, too! Of course I already knew that, for he picked me up before, but somehow he felt stronger.

He walked me carefully over to the kitchen and placed me very gently down on a wooden chair in front of the dining table.

"Would you like a pillow for your ankle?" He asked.

"That would be nice. Thank you."

Erik pulled up a chair beside me and went into another room, came out quickly with a pillow and placed it on the chair. He carefully lifted my sprained ankle and set it on the pillow. I thanked him.

"Now, madmoiselle, breakfast is served." He said casually. He went over to the counter and placed a tray in front of me.

It looked delicious!

In front of me were two muffins, they looked like Banana muffins. I hadn't had a muffin in so long! There was also a Strawberry tart, pancakes, and so much more delicious food. Surely, when I was done eating all of this, I would burst.

"Oh Erik! This looks so tasty! Did you make this yourself?"

Erik shifted his weight to his right and then back to his left. He said nervously,

"Well, no. As you see, I'm not the best cook around. Surely I knew you wouldn't want to eat my food for your Birthday breakfast, so I had Nadir go to the bakery."

I giggled. "Erik, you know I wouldn't mind eating your food! You never know, it might even taste better then this." I raised an eyebrow, giggled, and took a bite of the banana muffin.

Erik smiled at me, but then frowned when Ayesha strolled into the room. When I saw her, my eyes widened and I tried to ignore her. This cat I was immediatley afraid of.

Erik watched as Ayesha strolled threw the kitchen, looking for some place to lie down. Or just smell the food. Nobody could resist the sweet smell of strawberry tarts or banana muffins.

When Ayesha came next to my chair, Erik's full attention was on her. Nervously, I took another bite of my banana muffin. Maybe she would go away.

But instead she stayed there and purred. She looked up at me with her adorable kitten eyes and meowed.

"What does she want?" I asked Erik worriedly. "My muffin?"

Ayesha _was_ looking at my muffin.

"Perhaps," Erik said. "But you don't have to give it to her. She has plenty of food."

I nodded and bit my lip. Ayesha would never go away unless I gave her a piece of my muffin. I sighed and took a little piece off my muffin off. I gave it to her and she immediatley snatched it from my hand and started to chew on it.

I looked up at Erik. He watched the cat chew on the muffin and once she was satisfied, she strolled into the other room.

I finished my breakfast and Erik and I chatted about what the day would be like today. Nadir would be coming over at noon. And then a little after that Erik said I could open presents! I flashed him a big smile once he said that. He only rolled his eyes.

"What about cake?" I asked.

"Cake?"

"Yes, silly! Every birthday party has cake!"

"Oh yes, the cake. Oh, of course! The cake!"

I giggled and nodded. "Yes, the cake!"

"How can you eat that substance, anyway?"

"Cake?"

"Yes, that! It's spongy and fattening and..."

I finished the sentence for him. "Delicious and sweet and mouth watering and gooey and - "

"Alright! Alright! I understand. But what I don't understand is why you like it so much."

"Erik, I am going to make you try the cake!"

"No thanks."

"Yes."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it is disgusting."

"How do you know? You've never tried it!"

Got him there. He rolled his eyes, looking for an excuse. Eventually he gave up and said:

"I'm not trying it."

Time to use the puppy face. I gave him my sweet, innocent puppy face and he sighed.

"Try the cake? Please? For me?" I asked sweetly, in my four year old tone.

Erik looked at me, then looked away. Then he looked at me again, saw my puppy face, sighed, rolled his eyes, and gave up.

"Fine! I'll try it!"

"Yipee!"

"Don't blow it."

x x x x x

Nadir came over around 2:30. The whole day Erik and I were singing songs and chatting. Even though I was here for only a little over a month I was getting to know Erik so well. He was always so kind to me!

But as we were talking in the drawing room when we both heard a large splash. Erik and I exchanged glances and he eventually got up to see what the problem was.

"Nadir! Why do you always fall into the lake?" I heard him yell after disappearing behind the wall.

I giggled and waited for them to come into the room.

I heard Erik yell, "No! You're getting water all over my carpets! Argh, wait here."

I heard footsteps go away and come back again.

"Now dry off before you come into the drawing room!"

Erik walked into the room and sat down next to me on the couch. I looked at him and smiled.

"How's Nadir?" I asked.

"Soaking."

Nadir came into the room a few minutes later, dry (well, almost dry, his clothes were still a little wet). He saw me and grinned, and I grinned back.

"How is the birthday girl?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm doing well. I managed to save the presents before I fell into the lake." He smiled and set the presents on the table in front of us. Nadir sat on the couch across from us.

They both stared at me for a while. Nobody said anything. I eventually spoke up,

"Why are you both staring at me? Do I have something in my hair?"

Erik chuckled and replied,

"No. We're waiting for you to open presents. You _do _want to open presents, don't you?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Because I was going to take them away if you didn't - "

"Don't you dare!" I glared at him. He only smiled.

I opened Nadir's present first. It was a bit difficult for me to open, since I only had one good hand to use, but I managed.

Nadir had gotten me a white dress with a gold hem and silver lining all around. The dress had sparkles and it glittered all the time. It was such a beautiful dress, too! I thanked him and wanted to give him a hug, since it would be a friendly thing to do, but I remembered that I couldn't get up.

Next, I opened Erik's present. Or _presents_ I should say. In one bag there were four different things. One was a gold bracelet, which fit around my wrist perfectly. The second was a necklace with an emerald gem in the center of it. I asked Erik if he would put it on me, and he said yes. He put the necklace on me and I never took it off for the rest of the day.

The third gift was a brush with my name carved on the back of it. It was in elegant cursive, very beautiful handwriting. I smiled at Erik and thanked him.

The last gift was a stone. I studied it carefully. The stone was green, very smooth. It had dark green, light green, bright green all over it. It was very beautiful. I thanked Erik, and since he was so close to me, I leaned over and hugged him.

Erik was surprised by the hug, but I was glad he returned it. It was a sweet hug, too. Erik smelled of citrus and I felt lost in the sweet smell of him. Only when Nadir coughed did we break apart.

"Excuse me." Nadir said, grinning. Erik was glaring at him. It was the kind of look that said, "_And you had to ruin the moment because...?_"

The rest of the day passed slowly, but it was so much fun. I listened to Nadir and Erik argue in the drawing room, which didn't bother me a bit. It was very amusing. Some of their arguments were about the strangest things, too.

I watched them play chess too. They didn't do this because they were ignoring me, I asked if they could. They agreed and I watched them, studying their every move.

Next we had dinner, after the long game of chess on which Nadir one. Erik was disappointed that he had lost and decided to try and break Nadir's arm, but I only glared at him. He didn't do it, thank the lord.

Then yes, we had cake! Erik tried it, almost spit it out, but I made him swallow it. Afterwards he sprinted to the kitchen to get some water (Yes, Erik let us eat in the drawing room).

After Nadir left, I smiled at Erik, who sat back down next to me in the drawing room.

"Did you like the party?" He asked.

"Oh yes! Thank you so much Erik, I loved it."

"I'm very glad you did." He said. "But I have something else to give to you."

He fiddled through his pocket and emerged with a simple gold ring with an emerald in the center. I didn't know what it was for, but I gasped anyway.

"Christine, this is for you."

"What is it?"

"It's a promise ring. You shall wear it forever, and never take it off. If it is still on your finger, that means you trust Erik and Erik is always your friend. It means you love Erik, and you will always belong to him. But if the ring is off, my dear, then bad misfortunes may happen. It means you are no longer a friend of Erik, that you despise him, _loathe_ him. That you never wish to see his face again."

Erik carefully slipped the ring onto my index finger. I stared at it for a long time.

The ring looked so powerful to me. Was it, perhaps?

x x x x x x x

Wanted to stop there. So, what do you think? Please R&R! I won't be able to update for a while because I am going up to Gaylord tomorrow for two days. Then a few days after that I am going somewhere else for a six day vacation. So yes, I won't be able to update for a little bit. I won't be able to answer some questions by reviewers right now because I am getting ready to leave.

To everyone who got the answer right for Chap. 11: I didn't recieve the e-mail you sent me. Be sure to send me your ideas. If that didn't work, just put what you want to happen in your review.

Once again, thank you to all of my reviewers! I love you all!


	14. Confessions

For some strange reason, I woke up to a moan. But it wasn't a moan from Erik, it didn't sound familiar. It sounded like a moan from a woman. It was ghostly, and I immediatley sat up on my bed. I darted my head to one corner of the room to another, but I saw nothing.

It was already late November. My birthday was 3 months ago, and my sprained ankle and wrist were finally healed. It took me a while to get used to walking on them again, but I finally got the hang of it. Sometimes I would fall, but whenever Erik was around, he would catch me.

Confused, I plopped back down on my pillows. Whatever the moan was, I would try to forget about it and go back to sleep.

I lifted up my hand and gazed upon the ring that Erik had given me for my birthday. _The Promise Ring_. I was never to take it off, or terrible misfortunes would happen. The ring was always so beautiful, and I would always catch myself looking at it for a long period of time. Erik would catch me looking at it too. And when he did, I would flush and look away, trying to pretend I was looking at something else.

There it went again. The moan.

I sat up and looked around the room. I saw only shadows in the darkness. But it went again, and again, and again.

My heart was beating so fast and so loud. I thought it would burst from my chest.

The moaning went again, louder and more ghostly then before. I lifted the blankets up below my eyes and asked in a muffled voice,

"Who's there?"

_"It's me..."_

I didn't shriek or scream, but I sure felt like it. The moaning had a voice, and it sure was a woman. I bit my lower lip, trying not to cry out for help. I was a brave girl.

"Who is it?" I asked, more bravely. I pulled the blankets down a bit more so they were pressing against my chest.

_"It's me..."_

"Who? What's your name?"

_"You...know...me..."_

All of a sudden, my door burst open. I darted my head around to look. I almost fainted.

There, standing in the doorway, was the figure of my mother. She looked ghostly, not human. She was all white, and you could see threw her very faintly, except for the blood that covered half her body. The blood was black, not red. Her eyes were out of her eye sockets, like when I had seen her when she was murdered. I almost gagged.

She stepped closer. I noticed that she wobbled when she walked, almost like a penguin. She took another shaky step forward. She opened her mouth. Her tongue was gone, and blood started to pour out.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to shriek for Erik. I wanted him to comfort me, to put his arms around me and say that everything would be okay and that I just had a nightmare...but I couldn't. I couldn't move. I was in complete shock. I wanted to scream, but they just wouldn't come out.

She stepped forward, this step much larger then the rest. She stepped forward until she reached the edge of me bed. I only looked up at her in shock.

_"How is my angel..." _she said. She lifted her hand, and I noticed that her fingers were skinny and bony. She touched my cheek with her index finger, but I jerked my head away.

She slowly put her hand back down. All I could do was stare at her. How would she know where I was, if her eyes were gone? How could she talk if her tongue was gone? All I could think of was that things must be very strange in the spirit world.

I felt happy, that I could see my mother again. But not this way. Not the way she looked when she was murdered. All I could do was stare at her, trying not to gag.

_"I...miss...you..." _she whispered.

I only shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut. "No!" I whispered harshly. "I'm dreaming! You're not real!"

_"Of...course...I...am..."_

"No you're not! Leave me alone! I'm dreaming, you're not there!" I put my hands over my ears and shook my head back and forth, hoping that I could wake myself up.

But when I opened my eyes and removed my hands from my ears, she was still there, standing next to the bed.

"Go away!" I shouted. "Leave me alone! You're not there!"

All of a sudden, the spirit of my mother wobbled back slowly to the door. She was walking backwards to the door, still watching me. Or I think she was watching me, her head was facing towards me. Once she had reached the door, she opened it slowly and ran out. The door slammed shut behind her. Nobody had touched it.

I started to cry. I screamed as I cried, telling myself it wasn't real. Tears were pouring from my eyes. They were all different. Some of the tears were of happiness, that I finally got to see my mother again. Another was of fear. Fear of what had happened. And the last one was of sadness. That she was gone, gone forever.

My door burst open again a few moments later. I screamed, thinking it was another spirit. I put the blankets over my head wildly and shook like crazy under them. I whispered to myself, saying that nobody was there...nobody was there...

A hand ripped the blankets away. I screamed, not wanting to see who it was. I sobbed and said,

"Have mercy on me! Have mercy!"

A hand reached out and grasped my chin. It jerked my head upwards, so that I could look at it.

It was Erik.

I sobbed and flew my arms around his neck. I hugged him so tightly, not wanting to let go. I was afraid if I let go, I would be alone again. And then she would come back...

"What's the matter?" He asked worriedly.

I only sobbed louder and held onto him tighter. I was squeezing him so tightly I thought he was going to fall forward. But Erik just stroked my hair calmy with his right hand, and rested his left hand on the small of my back.

"You must tell me what the matter is, Christine." He said calmly. I would of told him right then, but I couldn't stop sobbing.

"She...came and then...she was right here and..." I couldn't finish. I was talking in jibberish. Erik hushed me and told me calmly,

"Stop crying, Christine."

"I...can't!"

"Yes you can."

I tried my best to stop. It took me almost an hour to stop crying completely.

"Now," Erik told me when I had finished crying. "Tell me what's wrong."

I explained to him what had happened. I told him everything, even what I was feeling. I even told him how I wanted him to comfort me. I told him everything.

"Oh Christine," he moaned when I was done telling him what had happened. "You poor child."

Erik stroked my cheek and my hair gently at the same time. He looked at me with such a sad look on his face.

"But you're okay now?" He asked.

"Yes." I assured him. "Now that you are here, I feel much better."

We were both silent for a moment. Erik lightly stroked my hair, not saying a word. Neither did I. I didn't know what to say. Had I said something wrong?

Changing the subject completely, I asked:

"Erik, is it snowing outside?"

Erik raised an eyebrow and told me that snow wouldn't be coming for a couple of days.

"Oh," I mumbled.

"Why do you wonder if snow has come?"

"I don't know," I told him truthfully. "I just love playing in it. You know, making snowballs and forts and such."

Erik, again, raised an eyebrow.

I blushed. "Sorry, I can act like such a child sometimes. I still love to play in the snow."

Erik only smiled, studying my face. After a while I got embarrased and turned my face away sheepishly.

Erik said sharply after I turned my face away, "Christine, you must get some sleep. I don't want you to be tired in the morning."

And what that, Erik left the room abruptly.

x x x x x

I slept in for a long time, until 11:30, as Erik told me. I had a nice breakfast and Erik and I sang for almost the whole day. He said my voice was really improving. I thought so too.

It was strange, but whenever I sang around Erik, I felt good. I don't know why, but I felt so much safer around him. Whenever he would touch me, I would feel my heart beating faster. Sometimes he gave me goosebumps.

Why? Not because I was scared of him. But I think it was another reason. Maybe I was starting to develope a lot of feelings for Erik. I trusted him more and more everyday. He's always been so sweet to me. I knew what was happening. It was one of my crushes. I had a crush on Erik.

But I always knew I had a crush on him, I think. Ever since the day I saw him. I always had a crush on him, but it took me this long to realize it.

"Christine?" Erik asked.

I snapped out of my day dream and looked down at Erik, who had stopped playing the piano.

"You stopped singing," He told me firmly.

"I did? Oh..."

"You were day dreaming, weren't you? I saw that faraway look in your beautiful eyes."

"I'm sorry, Erik." I told him. "Can we start again?"

Erik sighed. "Not tonight, I'm afraid. But I must tell you something."

"Yes?"

"Remember the Opera you tried out for? Hannibal? The first performance is tomorrow night at 8:00. Would you like to come?"

I beamed. "Oh course! I would love it."

Erik stood up from the piano bench and smiled down at me. "Good, good. Then I shall take you tomorrow night. Would you like to do something, for now?"

Before I could answer, Erik and I heard a faint booming noise. The next one was louder, and I knew a storm had come.

"A storm." Erik said, unconcerned. "I knew one would be coming. The clouds have been gray for days now."

Thunder boomed again. I jumped along with a little squeal. Erik chuckled.

"Afraid of thunderstorms, my dear?"

I straightened up and said bravely, "No, not at all. Thunderstorms? Yeah right. I'm not afraid of those - "

Another crackling sound of thunder boomed. I jumped and squealed.

"Of course you aren't afraid, Christine. Of course," Erik said, amused. I glared at him.

"Okay, so I am a bit afraid." I told him. "Hey, how can we hear thunder down here, anyway?"

"Must be a loud storm," Erik said. "It's not often I hear storms down here. But if you think that thunder is loud, just think of what it is like up above."

I shivered.

"So," Erik asked. "What would you like to do?"

"Maybe we could read a book?"

"Of course."

Erik and I walked over to the library. Erik sat on his chair near the fire and waited for me to choose a book. I looked around and finally found what I was looking for. _Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_. I haven't yet read it, but I always thought it would be good.

I ran over to him like a little school girl who was ready for her daddy to read her a bedtime story. I handed him the book and sat down on the floor before him, waiting for him to start. He studied the cover of the book and said,

"Ah, _Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_. Classic."

As he read the book, I listened intently. The book was very interesting so far, and Erik put so much emotion into the characters. For each character he had a different voice in which he spoke in, and when there were exclamation marks at the end of the sentence, he exclaimed them. He made the book become alive.

While he read further into the story though, I was becoming uncomfortable sitting on the floor. My feet were falling asleep and my behind hurt. I shifted around uncomfortably several times before Erik asked,

"Are you okay?"

I nodded and asked him to continue. He did for a few minutes until he finally said,

"Come sit on my lap."

I stared at him, eyes wide. Did he really mean it? I studied his face and fortunatley, he looked serious.

"You're uncomfortable, are you not?" He asked. I nodded and stood up.

He set the book down a side table next to him and straightened himself up on the chair. I stood before him, ready to sit on his lap, but I was too shy, too embarrased.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said softly. I slowly took a seat on his lap and he allowed me to rest my head on his shoulder. I felt like a young child who was falling asleep in her father's arms. Erik picked up the book and started to read. But I was barely listening.

I was too busy with other things. I got lost in his sweet scent of citrus. I smiled. He smelled so _good! _Apart from that, I felt so warm and safe on his lap. He felt so good.

I was too busy sniffing Erik's sweet scented shoulder to realize he had stopped reading.

"Christine," He said calmly.

I snapped back to reality and said, "Yes?"

"You're sniffing me."

_This _was embarrasing. I mean this had to be one of the most embarrasing moments of my life. It's like going up to the man you like and you start to sniff him. I blushed a very bright pink. I guess a sniffed too loud.

"Um...sorry. It's just that you smell so good!"

Erik chuckled and stroked my hair. "That's fine, my dear. And thank you."

I smiled. It would of been embarrasing if he looked at me as if I was a mental patient.

"So, were you even listening to the book?" Erik asked amused.

"When I was on the floor I was." I told him truthfully.

"Well, it looks like you're going to have to go back to the floor." He said, smiling.

I didn't know if he was lying or just being funny, so I stared at him for a moment. When he didn't move or say anything, I was ready to get up and go back to the floor. But he pulled me closer to him.

He set the book down on the table and told me, "I was joking."

I smiled and blushed. But my smile faded a bit when he wouldn't let go of me. He was holding onto me so tightly, and everytime I would try to move away he would pull me closer. Now I was so close to him, my face almost buried in his neck.

"Erik?" I asked.

Erik wasn't moving, not saying a word. He was only staring at me, his face one hundred percent serious.

"What's wrong?" I asked, hoping to get an answer out of him.

Erik's fingers were playing around in my hair now. He stroked my hair lovingly, then brought a long curl up to his mouth. To my surprise, he put the curl in his mouth. He closed his eyes and sucked on it, savoring the sweet scent. Once he was finished with the curl, he opened his mouth and the curl dropped from his tongue, back into it's original place.

I thought he was going to eat my hair or something, but fortunatley I was wrong. He stroked my cheek with his fingers and whispered longingly,

"Christine,"

I could tell something was wrong with Erik. I could see in his eyes that he was longing for passion and desire. His eyes told me so. I could almost see the red bursting flames in them. He wanted desire and passion. And he wanted it now.

I tilted my head backwards so he couldn't stroke my cheeks anymore. I tried to move my body away, but his hands were gripping my waist so tightly. Little did I know that when I tilted my head back completely, he had full access to my neck.

What was wrong with me? Why was I moving away from him?

_Because you're afraid he'll rape you, _said the tiny voice inside my head.

That was true. But I liked Erik. I didn't want to move away from him. Why didn't I just use this opportunity?

I lifted my head upwards and stared into Erik's eyes. The flames of desire and passion still burned within them. I didn't know what to say. Erik wasn't speaking. It was as if he had been possessed by some demon.

"Erik?" I asked him, ready to burst into tears. I was just so scared at the moment.

He didn't answer me. Instead he looked down at my breasts.

I was shocked, I really was. Erik had never acted this way before. I felt the need to slap him across the face, but I didn't move. My heavy breathing made my breasts move calmly up and down, which made Erik's eyes widen in desire.

Before I could speak or even move, Erik stood up abruptly, taking me into his arms. He walked over quickly to a couch and laid me down roughly. Was he about to...?

"Stop! Please!" I screamed at him. He had just gripped my dress and tore it, trying to tear it all apart.

"No! Please!" I begged him. "Stop!"

He growled at the dress, wishing it would just fall apart now so he wouldn't have to tear away at all the strong material. I started to cry.

That must of got him. His eyes widened at the sight of me. Then he gasped, realizing what he had just done. He quickly got off of me and said,

"Go to your room! _NOW!_ Lock your door!"

For a moment I didn't move. I only stared at him as if he were mad.

"_NOW!" _He yelled once again. I hurried off the couch and ran to my room sniffling. I held onto my dress so it wouldn't fall apart as I ran. Once I had reached my room, I went in and locked the door behind me. The same moment when I was locking the door, I heard a yell of rage. It was Erik's yell.

I heard him pound his fists against the wall, but I don't know which. I heard him sob and ask himself, "Why?" constantly. And then, I heard some glass being smashed against the wall. I jumped.

"What's wrong with me!" He screamed. Some more glass was being smashed against the wall. I had to stop this. He was going insane.

I let go of my dress to make sure it wouldn't fall apart and luckily it didn't. It was just torn in some places. I unlocked by door and bolted out.

Erik was in the drawing room. A vase with flowers was lifted up against his head. When he looked at me he screamed hotly,

"_Go back to your room!_"

"No!" I hollered back. "Put the vase down!"

Erik still panted for a moment. He looked at me for a long period of time and instead of listening to me, he threw the vase across the room and it had smashed on the brick wall, making the vase shatter to pieces on the floor.

"Since when do you tell me what to do?" Erik demanded angrily. "I told you to go to your room!"

"Erik, please, you're going insane! Please stop smashing things. It frightenes me!"

"_Oh, it frightenes me!_" He mocked. "I don't care if it frightenes you!"

And with that, Erik picked up another vase and sent it flying towards the floor. It smashed into a million tiny pieces, and even one piece came flying towards my foot.

The glass cut into me so deeply I fell to the ground and cried out in pain. It stung so badly! What was wrong with Erik? Surely it couldn't be because he tried to rape me?

Erik's face softened. He looked down at me, a tear rolling down his cheek. All of a sudden, he burst into tears and came towards me on his knees.

"Christine!" He yelled, still sobbing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything! Oh god, I've hurt you! I could have killed you! This deserves death for me! _Death!_"

And he stood up bravely, whipped out his Punjab lasso, and put the rope around his neck. My eyes widened in horror. Before Erik could tighten the lasso, I stood up, trying not to feel the pain of the glass in my foot, and whipped the lasso away from him. I threw it across the room.

He sobbed again. "Christine!"

He feel to his knees and clutched onto my legs, burying his head in my skirts. I sat down on the couch and stroked his hair gently.

"Erik, look at me!" I demanded. The glass was still stinging me badly.

He looked up with his tear stained face.

"Erik, I forgive you! Just please, don't try to kill yourself ever again! _Ever_! You scared me so much! And don't break vases anymore! Goodness Erik, you were going insane! Listen, I know that you feel bad because you tried to rape me, but I don't care anymore! You didn't harm me when you did it! You only scared me! The truth is Erik, the actual truth is that I love you!"

Erik stopped sobbing and looked at me, eyes wide and hopeful.

"I've always loved you!" I continued. "Just reading _The Phantom of the Opera _at home and _Phantom_ by Susan Kay, I've always loved you! But it took me this long to realize how much!"

Erik was staring at me wide eyed, gasping. I was panting. Did I just tell him my secret?

Erik sprang up from his spot at the floor and I outstretched my arms so he could jump into them. He did so, and when he did, I felt like a mother comforting her child. Erik was crying now, but not tears of anger, tears of happiness.

Erik lifted his face, and we looked into each other's eyes. It was then that we shared our first kiss.

x x x x x

You all are probably _very_ happy right now! Hehe, well, this was a fun chapter to write! Well, I know I left you at a bit of a cliff hanger and I won't be able to update for a week or more because I am going on vacation so here is a hint of what is going to happen in the next chapter:

Raoul.

DUN DUN DUN!

I wonder what will happen! Hehe, well, no more hints for you. Whoever reviews gets to have some homeade cookies! Wait - what? Erik! Christine! Where are all the cookies!

**Erik: Um, I don't know...**

**Me: Did you eat them all?**

**Erik: No! It was Christine!**

**Me: How come there are cookie crumbs all over your face?**

**Erik: Um...er...Christine forced me to eat them!**

**Christine: No I didn't you big ape!**

**Erik: Christine! You were suppose to say 'Yeah, I stuffed them all in his face!'**

**Christine: crosses arms and looks away Hmph! How dare you!**

**Me: Okay fine! Reviewers get some ice cream. Wait - what? CHRISTINE! You're eating the ice cream for the reviewers!**

**Christine: hides ice cream bucket behind her back No! Erik forced me to eat it!**

**Erik: Hmph!**

**Christine: You were suppose to say 'Yeah, I stuffed it all in her face!'**

**both start to argue**

**Me: Okay, sorry, no ice cream or cookies. I seriously need to put a lock on the fridge. Anyways, please review! Sorry I won't be able to post the next chapter until in a week or later then that. Depends if I finish writing it today. Okay, please review! I have to put a leash on these two...lol.**


	15. Run In With Raoul

I stayed awake all night, just dreaming. Dreaming about Erik. We had both shared our first kiss, and that was all I could think about. After that kiss we shared another, and another, and another.

Luckily he got the glass out of my foot because that really started to hurt. Anyways, my foot is wrapped in a bandage at the moment because it wouldn't stop bleeding when Erik took the glass out.

Besides from _that_, Erik told me that his mother never even gave him a kiss. I knew this from _Phantom_, but it was interesting to hear it from the real Erik. He started to sob and he buried his head in my skirts. I kissed his head and his forehead, and then he seemed to lighten up.

After that we just talked. I told him all about me (even though he already seemed to know everything) and he told me about himself. It was so interesting to hear what Erik had to say. Some of the things Susan Kay didn't mention in her book, and some were false. But at the moment I didn't care.

Erik carried me to bed after we talked. I had yawned when I was talking and he demanded I get some sleep. After all, we had an Opera to go see the next day, and he didn't want me tired. So ever since he carried me in here I have been awake, thinking about him.

Come to think of it, I am getting tired now. I think I'll sleep. Goodnight.

x x x x x

I woke up to a kiss on my forehead. My eyes opened, and there was Erik, leaning over me and smiling.

I smiled. "Good morning, Erik."

"Good morning, my love."

Erik bent towards me and we shared a passionate kiss. Sometimes I wonder if everything was happening too fast. But it couldn't be. Erik took me in June, and now it was November. Only 5 months, it couldn't of been that long already? Wow.

I was still very sleepy. I didn't want to get up. After all, I probably fell asleep around midnight.

I plopped my head back down on my pillows and closed my eyes. I mumbled, "Erik, I'm tired. I'm gonna sleep in."

Erik didn't reply. He answered me with a wet kiss on my cheek and went away, closing the door behind him.

I slept in for a few more hours. When I woke up, I had a nice breakfast with Erik and we discussed the Opera we were to see tonight.

"Have you seen Hannibal before?" I asked him.

"Yes, many times." Erik replied.

"Did you like it?"

"Of course. It is a splendid piece of work."

I smiled. Before I could open my mouth to ask another question, Erik said abruptly:

"Oh dear! We're running out of food! I'll have to go to the market today - "

"Erik, don't trouble yourself!" I told him. "I could do the shopping, how about that? I'll give you a break."

"Oh Christine," he sighed. "I couldn't let you do that. I wouldn't want you to - "

"It's no trouble!" I assured him. I jumped up from my seat and said, "What will you need?"

Erik kept telling me how he didn't want me to go, but I just told him that it wasn't a problem. After a few minutes of arguing if I would go or not, Erik finally told me what he needed. He wrote everything down for me on a small piece of paper which I stuffed into my coat pocket that Erik bought for me.

After we went across the lake, I hopped out of the boat merrily and Erik told me,

"Be careful out there! I don't want you freezing to death. Is that coat warm? Should I get you a new one? Maybe - "

"Erik!" I giggled. "I'm fine, really! I won't turn into an ice cube. I'll be back soon."

Erik told me once more that I didn't have to go, but I brushed the comment away and kissed his cheek before I left.

Erik gave me proper instructions on how to get out of the catacombs and into town, so I followed them carefully. A few times I got lost, but luckily I was able to steer back on track again. It took me at least fifteen minutes to get out of there.

When I was finally in town, Erik told me the name of the bakery he always went to. _Pierre's Bakery_. I looked around for it. I finally spotted it some distance away and started to walk there happily.

I said Good morning to everyone I passed. Strangely, I was in a fantastic mood that day. I didn't know why, either. I just felt...extremely happy.

When I found Pierre's Bakery, I walked in and said good morning to everyone inside. Some smiled at me and said Good day back, but others were in a bad mood and only stared at me and wondered if I was crazy. I just ignored them.

"Good day, sir!" I said to the man behind the desk.

The man behind the desk smiled at me and replied, "Good day, madame. What can I get you today?"

I told him the list of breads and rolls Erik wanted. He smiled at me and told me politely to sit down and wait for them. I sat down in a chair in the corner of the bakery and hummed to myself a happy tune. But I stopped abruptly when a man I knew walked inside.

Raoul.

I gulped and turned my head away. I looked out the large window and started to hum to myself again, trying to act as if I had never seen him. But unfortunatley, he saw me.

"Christine! Is that you?"

I pretended I couldn't hear him. I kept humming. _Please go away._

This time I couldn't ignore him. He put his hand on my arm and I automatically turned my head to look at him. His face was so kind, so handsome. It was times like these when I really missed Raoul. I couldn't help but smile, faintly.

"Hello," I told him. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking up some bread," he smiled. "And may I ask what you are doing here?"

"The same."

Raoul smiled at me and pulled up a chair. He sat down next to me and I couldn't help but shiver.

"Christine, I need to talk to you," he said, his tone becoming more serious. "It was about this kiss."

I blushed. I turned to him and said, "Raoul, I'm terribly sorry. It just happened! I'm - "

He put his hand on my shoulder. I stopped speaking.

"No," He said. "That isn't it. I was wondering if - well, if you would like to come with me to the Opera Populaire tonight? As a date, perhaps?"

"What?" I blurted, completely shocked. "Um, no, I can't." I said, calming myself. "I'm not going, I can't. I'm sorry, Raoul."

His arm drooped down off my shoulder and his eyes shifted to the ground. He looked limp. I felt terribly sorry for having to turn him down, but I was already going with Erik and I couldn't dare let him know.

"I'm sorry, Raoul." I said again, putting my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "It's just that, I have other plans tonight - "

"With another man?" He asked suddenly. My eyes opened wider in shock. He looked so serious.

"No, of course not!" I lied. "I have to, um - er - help my mother pull weeds!"

_What a lame excuse._

He nodded slowly. I wonder if he bought it? I bit my lower lip and waited. He finally stood up and said, "Until we meet again, madmoiselle." And then he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. I think I blushed, a little bit.

And then he left without taking his bread.

x x x x x

The rest of the day I was glum. Why? I have no idea. I believe it was because I lied to Raoul. I felt so terrible for telling him that I couldn't go with him. I couldn't of said, "No, sorry, I have a date with the Opera Ghost!" Hopefully he wouldn't see me there tonight.

I did the rest of the errands and went back to the lair, where Erik was awaiting my return. I set all of the food on the kitchen table and went into the music room to see Erik writing down notes on a sheet of paper.

I crept behind him, hoping I could scare him, but without turning around he said,

"Ah, Christine, good. You're back!" He spun around and smiled at me.

I pouted and put my hands on my hips. "How did you know I was there?" I demanded.

"I could hear you come in."

"But how? I was quiet - "

"You'll have to work on that, darling." He smiled. I crossed my arms across my chest and smiled at him.

He got up from his organ bench and walked over to the kitchen, as I followed him.

"So, how was the market today?"

"It was nice. Not too crowded."

"Ah, that's good. Did you have a nice time?"

I didn't answer. I thought about the run-in with Raoul. I was clutching my skirts and shaking a bit, thinking about Raoul. My eyes were to the floor.

"Christine?" Erik asked.

"Yes?" I said abruptly, looking up to face him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." I said quickly.

Erik raised an eyebrow and studied me for a moment. Then he said, "Something's wrong. Tell me."

"It's nothing," I lied, and went to go put the bread away. But Erik grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. I struggled a bit.

"You don't need to be afriad, my love. Tell me what happened."

"Erik, really, it's nothing. It's no big deal - "

"No big deal, hm? If it is no big deal, then why can't you tell me?"

I stammered. "Um, er - because - "

"Yes?"

"I don't want to." I said quickly and struggled to get out of Erik's grasp. But Erik only held onto my wrist tighter and pulled me closer.

"You can tell me." He saif flatly.

"No I can't!" I said finally. Erik let go of my wrist, his face straight, and watched me as I went to put the bread away. Once I was finished, Erik was still standing there, staring at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," He said casually, "But I am indeed wondering - did you happen to do something with Raoul that you don't wish to tell me about?"

I gasped. How did he know I ran in with Raoul?

"Just a guess," He said finally, as if reading my mind. "Now, did that happen?"

I looked down at the floor and said quietly, "Yes, I ran into him. He asked me - he asked if I wanted to go to the Opera with him tonight."

"And what did you say, Christine?"

"I said no."

"That's a good girl," He smiled, and walked towards me. He pulled me towards him and kissed my forehead. "You wouldn't want to go with _him_ anyway."

I didn't say anything. I just leaned my head into Erik's sweet smelling chest.

x x x

The day passed by more quickly then ever. Erik told me that in an hour the Opera would start and I had to get ready. I went into my room and picked out a beautiful yellow dress and kept my hair down, letting my brown curls flow. I put a yellow butterfly pin in my hair (Erik gave it to me as a gift) and put the bracelet that he gave me on my wrist. I inspected myself and noticed that I looked like Belle from Beauty and the Beast.

I went out of the room and saw Erik standing there, waiting for me. His jaw fell for a moment and I giggled. He straightened himself and said formerly,

"Shall we get going then, madmoiselle?"

I nodded and he took my hand in his. Kissing it first, he then led me into the boat and I sat there, careful not to rock it so I wouldn't fall over. Erik got in it too and we started to row across the lake.

Once we got to the boxes, we walked down until we reached Box 5. Erik opened the door and let me in first. The box had two red seats and beautiful red curtains, and it also smelled really good. Kind of like Erik. Erik helped me into my seat and he sat down in his. I noticed that he leaned back quite far in his chair.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I don't want to be seen," He said casually. I nodded.

I put my hand down on the arm rest and then I noticed another hand on top of mine. I looked down to see Erik's gloved hand on mine, stroking my soft skin. I looked up at him. He was already looking at me, and I felt a bit embarrased, so I turned my head away.

The performance started a little bit after that. I watched it in amazement. I had never been to an Opera before. And I tell you, it was fantastic. But a little near the end of the first half, I had to go to the ladies room.

"What's wrong?" Erik whispered to me. I told him that I needed to go to the ladies room, and he told me where to go. In the main hall, there would be restrooms on my right. I thanked him and got up to leave the box.

But once I reached the main entrance, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around.

Raoul.

I gasped. "Raoul? Wh - what? I - "

"Well, why aren't you helping your mother pull weeds?" He asked furiously.

"Raoul I - "

"I thought you couldn't come? So you lied to me?"

"Raoul! Please, I can expla - "

"So, who are you here with? God Christine! I thought that you liked me. You could of just told me!"

"Raoul, I do like you! But - just, not in that way anymore."

Raoul was breathing heavily and panting like a furnace. I tried to back away slowly, but he grabbed my elbow and pulled me to him roughly.

"Raoul, stop!"

"No!" He yelled hotly. "You are mine now! All mine!"

And with that, he roughly kissed my throat. I wailed and tried to pull away, but I just couldn't. He was too strong. But just then, a sword was pointed at Raoul's back. He turned around quickly to see the Opera Ghost staring at him with large, angry eyes.

"May I ask, monsieur, what you are doing?"

Raoul gasped and let me go. I ran over to Erik's side. Raoul stared at me as if I was mad.

"Nothing, I wasn't doing anything!" He exclaimed, shaking.

"Really?" Erik asked calmly. "Because it seems to me, you were kissing this poor girl against her will. That isn't right."

Now Raoul didn't look frightened, he looked angry.

"And so what if I was? Hm? What are you going to do? Stab me?" He looked at Erik's sword.

"Yes, actually, I was planning on doing that." Erik agreed. I tried not to giggle. "But I decided to let you off with a little warning instead. If you ever even _touch_ this girl again, a nightmare beyond your imagination will occur." Then he smiled. "Have a nice day."

Erik grasped my elbow and walked me down a lighted hallway quickly.

"Erik? Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the lair." He said simply. Before I could ask another question, Erik barged into a dressing room, walked over to a large mirror, and opened it. He gestured for me to walk in. I did so, and Erik came in behind me, shutting the mirror back in place.

We walked through the dark corridor, but actually now they had candles and tourches on the wall. I smiled at Erik, who wasn't looking at me, but was staring at the tunnel ahead.

We reached the boat, and I got in quickly. For some reason, Erik was going very fast. I wondered why. But then I remembered Raoul. What if Raoul had followed us? I tried to get that out of my system.

Erik was rowing so quickly I thought he was going to tip the boat over. And it seemed I guessed correctly. Erik started to wobble as he stood on the boat, and I tried to steady it. But I was too late. Erik fell into the murky water, and I went along with him.

x x x x

Sorry it took me forever to update. I am going to try to post the next chapter soon, although I don't know when. School is less then three weeks away. Can you believe it? Ugh. I don't even want to think about it.

**Erik: Haha! You have to go back to school! Now I can stay here all day long with Christine. (growls at Christine)**

**Christine: (backs away slowly)**

**Me: (pats Christine on the shoulder) Don't worry. Just give him these crazy pills. Knocks him out in a second.**

**(Erik runs around the room like a madman as Christine tries to force the pills in his mouth)**

**Me: Okay, please review before Erik starts to break things!**

**Erik: Help me!**


	16. Thanksgiving, Snowballs, and Meg's Diary

The water was cold and foggy as I plunged into it. At first I didn't know what was happening, but then I remembered that Erik had accidentally made the boat tip over. I kicked my feet and swam up to the surface of the water.

Immediatley I yelled, "Erik! Erik where are you?"

I heard splashing behind me. I turned around and saw Erik swimming toward me, panting heavily.

"Christine!" He called. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." He looked over to see the boat drifting far away from us. He growled under his breath and swam next to me.

"I'll get the boat later. For now, I need you to start swimming back."

"Alright," so I turned around and started to swim through the murky green water.

I wondered why Erik stayed behind me. He was swimming in the opposite direction, so I supposed he was going to fetch the boat.

It was a long swim back to the shore. Sometimes I would stop for air, and it wasn't a fun swim. The water was disgusting and freezing. Occasionally I came across dead flies or spiders floating in front of me.

When I made it to the shore, I panted and tried to relax as I waited for Erik. I kept looking up to see if he was swimming towards me, but I never saw him. Afraid that he may have drowned, I got up and went in the water, knee high, before I heard water splashing.

I looked up and saw Erik swimming towards me, dragging the boat along with him. I ran into the water and helped Erik bring the boat back. Once I tied the boat up, I noticed that Erik was lying on the ground, gasping for breath.

"Erik, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," He replied. "It's just a long swim, that's all."

I patted his back soothingly before something random flashed back to me,

"Erik, what day is it?"

"November 23rd. Why do you ask?"

"Quick! Ask Nadir to order a turkey and bring it here tomorrow! Erik! Tomorrow is Thanksgiving! I can't believe I almost forgot!"

"We don't need to celebrate _Thanksgiving _Christine." He said Thanksgiving with so much disgust and hatred I didn't know if I wanted to go through with this. But I had to. Erik probably never celebrated this holiday before, but really, he had much to be thankful for.

"Erik, _please_. I am begging you. We must have a feast! Nadir can come too, we can celebrate it together."

He only grunted.

Time for the puppy face. I crawled over to him sweetly, kind of like a cat, and gave him my adorable puppy face. Erik rolled his eyes and looked away from me.

Rule #1 of the Puppy Face: Never give up on it. They'll give in eventually.

Five minutes later, I was still holding the puppy face. Erik was looking around nervously, trying to look at anything but me, but he eventually gave in.

"Alright! Fine! I'll ask Nadir to bring a turkey. Happy?"

"Yipee!" I wrapped my arms around Erik and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I then ran back to my room and took off my wet clothes. I was freezing, but I didn't care now. How could I have forgotten about Thanksgiving?

You probably wonder why I am so excited. Well, Thanksgiving is a holiday where you are suppose to be thankful. And I knew that Erik had a lot to be thankful for, it's just that he didn't quite know it yet. I wanted him to celebrate this holiday so he could understand and be thankful for what he has.

I was going to approach him slowly, ask him calmly if we could celebrate Thanksgiving, but that all flew away from me when I almost forgot to ask what the day was. If I hadn't asked him sooner, we would of missed Thanksgiving!

x x x

The next day when Nadir arrived with a lot of food, Erik wasn't too pleased. He hoped that Nadir would fall into the lake and get all the food soaked so we couldn't celebrate this holiday. But even if the food was soaked, we would celebrate it anyway.

I helped Nadir carry the turkey to the kitchen table as Erik stood there dumbly watching.

"Erik, do you think you could help Nadir, please?"

Erik grunted and walked over to Nadir, helping him carry over the mashed potatos and rolls. I smiled as I looked in the cupboards for plates. Carefully, I set the table and listened to Nadir and Erik argue about Thanksgiving.

"It's a stupid holiday," Erik said grumpily. "There is no point of it, anyway."

"Oh yes, there is Erik." Nadir interrupted. "But you don't know how special it is. Is this your first time celebrating?"

"Yes." Erik responded in a mumble.

I smiled and came up behind Erik. I kissed him on the head and went back to getting the silverware on the table.

Nadir was staring at Erik, with his mouth wide open. "You - how? You two - I?" He finally managed to get his words out. "You two are, together now?"

Erik and I didn't respond. Ever since that first kiss with Erik, we have been sharing sweet kisses. _Were_ we together? Of course I loved Erik, and he loved me, but I guess we both didn't know that we were _together_ now. I smiled shyly at Nadir and shrugged my shoulders, grinning.

He smiled back and said merrily, "Ah, so you are together! I'm very happy for you both." I only smiled. I didn't know what to say.

When all the food was finally on the table, and the table was set, we were all ready to eat. But before Erik could lunge at the large turkey, I stopped him.

"Wait, Erik. There is always a tradition before you eat at Thanksgiving. We must go around the table and say what we're thankful for. Nadir, how about you start?"

"Of course," He said. "I am thankful for being here today, with my two great friends." He gestured towards me and Erik. Erik only snorted, which Nadir ignored. "I am also thankful for my house, my friends, and this great meal in front of me."

"That was sweet, Nadir," I smiled. "Okay, I'll go now. I am thankful for this day, Thanksgiving, which God has given to us. I am also thankful for my friends, my family," I said 'family' with such loss, but I dared not show it, "for this grand feast, and for Erik."

Erik looked at me, shocked, but when I smiled at him, his shocked face faded. He smiled at me and reached for my hand, holding onto it and squeezing it.

"Erik, it's your turn."

"Right, right..." He shrugged. After a few moments of hesitation, he said finally, "I am thankful for you, Christine. Other then that I have nothing to be thankful for."

Both Nadir and I were silent until I said, "What about Ayesha?"

"Oh yes, Ayesha. Yes, I am thankful for her."

"And your ability to play music so well?" Nadir suggested.

"Yes, that too." Erik mumbled.

"And what about your voice Erik?" I asked. "You have an amazing voice. Aren't you thankful for that?"

"I suppose."

"And your architecture!" Nadir exclaimed. "Erik, you are a brilliant architect. Aren't you thankful for that?"

"Of cour - "

"_And - _"

"Enough!" Erik exclaimed. Nadir and I couldn't help but grin. Now Erik knew that he had a lot to be thankful for.

Erik, Nadir and I ate Thanksgiving dinner peacefully. Nadir told us about the new home he was moving into on Banes St., and how he wanted Erik to help with the design. Erik was delighted at the offer. But I was the one who mostly didn't speak at the table. Not because Erik and Nadir were talking constantly, but honestly, I missed my family. I hadn't really thought about them a lot until now.

I thought about my brother, Seth. What was he up to right now? And my father, Piangi. Was he doing well? And my best friend, Meg. Did she worry about me? And what about everybody else at school. What would they think?

I was too deep into my thoughts that I didn't hear Erik calling my name.

"What? What!" I exclaimed, out of my daydreaming. "Who did it?"

Erik and Nadir were looking at me as if I was mad. I smiled shyly.

"Nadir and I were planning on going to the park. Would you come?"

"Of course," I smiled. "I'll get my coat."

"Yes, it's quite cold out there. At least three inches of snow - " Nadir said, a bit to himself, but when I heard him say three inches of snow I went wild.

"_Three inches_?" I exclaimed. "That's amazing! Come on, let's go!"

And I dragged Erik and Nadir to the boat so we could get to the park quicker. I had my blue coat on that Erik had gotten for me, and I was too excited to be in the snow. Usually I can act like such a child, especially when it comes to snow.

Erik rowed down the lake, but when I kept telling him to go faster, he, on purpose, went slower. I got a little frusterated. He kept telling me to calm down, that it was just snow. But apparently he didn't know how much fun snow was. I would have to show him...

We went down the dark corridors, and for once I wasn't scared, even if there were torches lighting the way. I was excited for the snow. We went through a secret door that Erik had made, that was on the side of the Opera House. We snuck out without anyone seeing us, and made our way to the park.

"Erik?" I asked, as we were walking to the park.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Aren't you worried that someone will see you?"

"Not at all." He replied. "Those people don't know what the Opera Ghost looks like, do they?"

"I suppose not."

Erik chuckled and grasped my hand, kissing it softly. His lips were warm, and when I thought that I was freezing, Erik had just warmed me up.

When we made it to the Paris State Park, I would of thought it to be crowded. I have no idea why. But luckily, it was deserted. I jumped up and down like a little school girl and ran into the park. Excuse me, I _skipped_ into the park.

I looked behind me while I was skipping and saw that both Nadir's and Erik's eyebrows were raised at me. I giggled and kept on skipping further into the park, where I saw a mountain of snow that kids must have made.

The first thing I did when I got to the huge pile of snow was make two snowballs. I wanted to get Nadir and Erik big time. I looked behind my back to see the two walking up to me, but they were rather a distance away. I made two perfect snowballs and spun around, hiding them behind my back.

When Nadir and Erik reached me, Erik's eyebrow was still raised. "What are you hiding?" He asked.

"Nothing..."

"You're hiding something." Nadir observed. "What is it?"

I didn't wait a second longer. I threw the snowballs at Nadir and Erik, which hit them both right in the stomach.

"Oof!" Erik yelped, as the cold ball of snow hit him.

I ran past them, trying to hide somewhere so they wouldn't find me. Nadir was already making a snowball, as Erik was making a monster snowball.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Erik yelled as I ran behind a rather large oak tree. Just in case, I made three big snowballs ready to dodge at them if they came to close.

"Oh Christine..." I heard Erik yell. "Come on out, we promise we won't throw a snowball at you!"

_Sure..._I thought. I looked behind me, careful not to show too much of my face, and saw Erik and Nadir, with three huge snowballs in their arms, ready to fire at me. I ducked again behind the tree. I was toast.

When Erik and Nadir came closer to the oak tree, I knew that they knew I was there. It was now or never. I ran away from behind the oak tree, onto some other place, but Erik and Nadir were gaining speed on me. I squealed and ran faster, trying to find another place to hide.

After almost tripping, I dropped all of my snowballs and now I had none. I stopped for a moment to see if I could pick them up, but Erik was so close to me I had to keep running. I did, but after a few moments, I had to give up. I spun around and faced Erik. I stuck my hands up and cried,

"Fine! I surrender! Do your worst." And I squinted, looking away, so that Erik could throw the snowballs at me without it getting in my face.

"Alright. But I won't throw a snowball at you on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Give me a kiss."

I giggled and went up to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek sloppily. Then, I grabbed two of his snowballs and broke out into a run.

"Hey!" Erik called out. I giggled as I ran around in large circles, seeing if Erik would be able to catch me. I saw Nadir making more snowballs, actually, he was making a pile of snowballs that Erik and he could use.

Erik threw his only large snowball at me and missed me by an inch. I threw a large snowball at him when his back was turned to me, and I must have hit him hard, for he fell down. I threw the other snowball at Nadir while he was packing a snowball together, and he yelped when it hit him.

"Just to let you both now," I giggled. "I am the Snowball Queen. I won the tournament three years in a row."

"Sure you did..." Erik commented, getting up from the ground. I squealed as he growled playfully and ran towards me. I ran towards the large snow pile and jumped into it. Erik jumped into it next to me and grabbed me, pulling me out.

"You are going down, little missy," He told me, throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me towards Nadir. I pounded on his back and squealed for him to put me down, but he only pinched my leg softly.

When we reached Nadir's large snow pile, Erik set me down next to it, and held me down for I was kicking and squealing.

"Give me a snowball," He commanded to Nadir. Nadir grabbed a snowball from the pile and handed it to Erik.

"Well, well, well, since we've captured her, we might as well attack her with snowballs." Erik grinned as he dropped the snowball on my stomach, sending the little specks of snow flying into a million tiny pieces on top of me.

"It's cold!" I protested.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Erik asked amused. He grabbed another snowball from the pile and was ready to stuff it down my dress before I yelled, "Wait! I have an idea!"

"What?" Nadir asked casually.

"Let's make a snowman!"

"A snowman?" Erik asked. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a man you make out of snow, of course!" Since Erik's grip loosened on me, I got up from the ground and started making a large ball, rolling it around in the snow.

"Are you planning on throwing that at me?" Erik asked, a hit of worry in his voice.

"Of course not, silly. This is the bottom part of the man."

"The _bottom_ part? How in the world can it possibly be that big? That's impossible, men's are only suppose to be - "

"Okay, eww! Too much information! And besides, it's not _that, _you sicko. This is just the bottom part of the snowman, the part that holds him up. There are three main parts to a snowman."

"Oh, well," Erik said, completely embarrased, as Nadir was rolling around in the snow laughing. "That's a relief."

I rolled my eyes at him and finished rolling up the ball. "Now," I said to Erik and Nadir. "You need to make a smaller ball, a little bit small then this." I pointed towards the bottom part of the snowman. "And then I will make the head. Okay?"

"Alrighty, then." Nadir grinned and started to roll up a ball of snow. Erik helped him and I worked on the head.

But as I was working on the head, I saw something in the distance. It was near the graveyard, some yards away. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at it.

I believe it was a person that I saw. But the person was completely white. Their hair, skin, even their clothes. I stepped forward, to try and see what I was looking at. But that step led to another, and another, and another. Pretty soon I was standing in front of it.

It was a person. It was a girl, actually. She was sitting down, her head bent, writing in her journal.

"Hello?" I asked her. She didn't move. "Hello?" I asked again.

For some reason, this girl didn't look human. I didn't see her face yet, because her head was bent, but I saw the rest of her. Her hair, I could tell, was blonde, and she looked to be about my age. The reason she didn't look human was because I could see right through her, yet still see who she was.

And just then, went she lifted her head to look up into the sky, I noticed who it was.

_Meg!_

"Meg! Meg! Can you hear me? It's Christine!" I was so excited that I didn't realize that she was crying. She was looking up into the sky, clutching her journal to her chest. And that's when I realized that I wasn't seeing Meg, but I was seeing her ghost, or her spirit.

She looked back down at her journal and wiped away the tears that were sliding down her cheeks. She grabbed her pen that was in her lap and said while writing,

_"Dear Journal, we still haven't found Christine. It's been five months and we still haven't found her. Police have been searching everywhere, all over town! Some say that they should just give up, that they will never find her, but I know better. They are still searching, and everyday I believe we are getting closer and closer to finding her. I will never give up._

_"Her father and brother are really devastated. First they lost Mrs. Daae, and now they lost Christine. Every day after school I go around town and search for her, but I never found a clue as to where she might have gone to. _

_"I am making bracelets, stickers, and buttons to help support Christine. Sometimes I go to daycares and preschools and give them to children. They tell me they'll help me look for Christine, and that puts a smile on my face. _

_"I think I put up at least sixty posters around town. Some police say that Christine might have been kidnapped, and others say she might have run away. Nobody knows for sure what happened to her. I don't have a clue as to what she did either. The news that Christine Daae was missing was first on the news here, but now I have word that the news is posted all over the world. It is a mystery that I soon hope to solve._

_"But I think I am getting somewhere. The day after Christine went missing, Seth said that he was going to burn the Ouija Board because he thought it brought him bad luck. But I asked if I could have it, and he gave it to me. I put it in my room and stared at it for hours. I was thinking, when all the strange things happened when Christine and I were using the board, maybe that had something to do with Christine's disappearance? I remembered when Christine was telling me that she kept seeing a figure, but I never believed her. Until now, that is._

_"When all of the things around the room started moving, and Christine told me someone out of the board murdered Raoul and her mother, I didn't believe her. But maybe I should have. Because you see, I think the Ouija Board has something to do with it. I've been trying to solve it for five months now, but I still haven't gotten anywhere. But don't worry, I'm going to solve this thing if it's the last thing I do."_

Tears were streaming down my eyes as Meg shut her journal and stood up from the ground. She spun around and walked away, and suddenly, she disappeared into the distance.

I couldn't believe it. I was on the news all over the world, and police have been searching for me for five months! I was just happy that my brother and father were okay. I wiped a tear away from my eye and stayed there for a moment.

Meg cared for me so much. I missed her more then you could imagine. And she was a smart cookie, taking the Ouija Board. What if, Seth had burned it? Would I ever be able to return home? I gulped at the thought. And if Meg was trying to figure it out, surely she would soon.

I turned around slowly and walked back to Nadir and Erik, who already had the second half of the snowman on. But when Erik saw my tear stained face, he ran up to me and pulled me in his arms.

"What's wrong, dear child?" He asked me. As Erik stroked my hair and whispered soothing words into my ear, I knew that I couldn't hold my tears in. I let them flow, and knew, that soon, I would have to return home.

x x x

First off, I want to thank **Starlightlita **for giving me the idea of having Thanksgiving in the chapter. Thank you so much for the suggestion, I can always use new ideas! And I had no idea that they didn't celebrate Thanksgiving in Paris, so don't ask questions of why Erik knew it. I have no idea, lol. This is my story and I'll do what I want with it! Boohaha!

**Erik: Okay, you're freaking me out...(backs away slowly)**

**Christine: (ignoring Erik) So, that last sentence had me confused. Is the story almost over?**

**Me: You may think it is, but no, I have a lot more chapters to go before it's over.**

**Christine: (relieved) Whew, that's good!**

**Erik: (throws a snowball at Christine)**

**Christine: Oof! What was that for?**

**Erik: For giving me crazy pills!**

**Christine: Hey, those sure did knock you out!**

**Erik: What do you mean?**

**Christine: Right when I forced them into your mouth you went out like a log. And you look so cute when you sleep! Yes you do! Yes you do! (pinches Erik's cheek)**

**Erik: Yeah baby! (jumps on Christine and starts to kiss her)**

**Christine: Erik! Get off me, you're going to break my nail!**

**(phone rings)**

**Erik: I'll get it! (Erik grabs phone and starts talking to my friend) Oh my gosh, no way! Like, totally! Oh m - **

**Me: (grabs phone from Erik) Okay, Christine has to re-do her nails, Erik needs more pills, and I need to start writing the next chapter! Read and review, and if you bring a candy bar for Erik he will give you a big kiss! Ta ta for now!**


	17. Contacting Meg

The entire day Erik had devoted only to his music, and he told me not to disturb him while he worked on it. I agreed, and didn't dare disturb him. I could hear him banging on the organ from my room if he didn't get a note right, and I could hear him yelling his lungs out if he couldn't find the right note. So I stayed in my room all day, and when I eventually got bored, I went to the library.

It had been only four days since Thanksgiving day. When we returned back that day, after we dropped off Nadir, Erik had asked me why I was crying. At first I had told him it was no big deal, but he didn't believe me. He told me to tell him, but how could I? Erik never wanted me to return home.

So I simply told him that I missed my mother. I did, of course, but that obviously wasn't why I was crying. He asked if that was all, and I told him yes, then he kissed my hand and made me change of my wet clothes. I did so, and then I went in the library and found him there, sitting on his chair by the fire. He beckoned for me to sit on his lap, and I did so, and he read a story to me.

The next morning he said I fell asleep while I was in his arms, and he had to carry me to bed. Then over the next few days Erik said he was working on an Opera. I asked what it was about, but he told me it was a surprise. I listened to him and didn't ask any further questions.

Now here I am, sitting in the library, listening to Erik bang on his organ. I smiled as I heard the sweet music fill the house, but jumped when Erik started to shout because he couldn't get the note right.

Ever since that day I had seen Meg's ghost, I had been thinking. How in the world could I have seen what she was doing at that very moment? I knew she wasn't dead, even if I had seen a spirit of her. I had seen what she had been doing at that very moment, but how?

Right when Meg started talking about the Ouija Board, I immediatley came up with an idea. I remembered, in that secret room next to Erik's which I had never been able to go in, there was a Ouija Board. What if, I went in there and tried to contact Meg through it?

I thought it was a brilliant idea, but what if Erik caught me in there? Surely he would be angry with me. But I just wouldn't let him catch me. I loved Erik, and I hated lying to him, but I had to do this. I had to contact Meg.

So I made a promise to myself. Today I would go into the room. It would be a perfect time, too. Ever since Erik started working on his music he hasn't been off the organ for days and nights. Not to sleep, not to eat, not to do anything. So it was now or never.

I put away the book that I was reading and went to the doorway. I stared across the hallway at the forbidden door. I gulped. I prayed that Erik wouldn't catch me in here.

I silently walked out of the library and stood in front of the door. As I reached for the doorknob, something furry brushed past me. I almost yelped, but I flung my hand to my mouth before I could let it out. I looked down and only saw Ayesha. I sighed and went to open the door.

What if I opened this door and it made a loud creaking noise? What if Erik heard? I knew I had to put all of these thoughts out of my mind, but I just couldn't. Only negative thoughts were running through my head at the moment.

Doing it fast so I would get it over with, I opened the door. Nothing happened. No loud noises or anything. I smiled to myself and stepped in, plunging into the darkness.

It was an extremely dark hallway. I had shut the door behind me and now I didn't know where I was. Maybe I should have left it open a crack? No, because then Erik would wonder why it was open and then he would catch me. I brushed my hands across the walls and walked very slowly forward, letting the walls lead me.

After walking for a little bit longer, I noticed a light up front. I started to walk faster and faster, until I finally reached my destination.

The secret room. I knew this was it, because the walls didn't show any other hallways or doors. This hallway went completely straight, so I knew this was it. I looked around.

The walls were very plain, just old rusty bricks and spiderwebs filling them. Lit torches filled the room, so I could see where I was going. I thought the room would have been a bit more exciting and adventurous, but this was fine. Then, I looked to the center of the room. There, on a table, was a Ouija Board. And next to the Ouija Board was a crystal ball.

I walked up to it and sat on the chair across from the board. I examined the board carefully. It was a neatly polished wooden board, and the letters and numbers were perfectly carved into them. There was a gorgeous sun and moon painted on the corners or the board, and the rest of the board was painted black, as the words and letters were red.

Being curious, I poked at the crystal ball. I knew I shouldn't of done that, because all of a sudden, the clear crystal ball turned a swirling purple. The swirls inside of the ball drifted around, as if searching for something. Thinking I would need this later, I dragged the crystal ball so it was in front of me, above the Ouija Board, so I could see in it better.

I didn't know what I was suppose to do, so I sat there for a while. If I wanted to contact Meg, I would be able to do it, wouldn't I? Maybe thinking I could talk to Meg would work. I said out loud,

"I want to talk to Meg Giry."

Nothing happened. I didn't expect anything to happen, but it would of been nice. Again I said,

"I would like to talk to Meg Giry."

Again, nothing. I sighed. Maybe if I thought I would be able to talk to her, and I knew it, it would work? I tried again with more force and confidence that I would be able to talk to her,

"I want to talk to Meg Giry!"

All of a sudden, the purple swirls in the crystal ball spun around faster and faster until it finally landed on an image. I looked into the crystal ball and noticed that I was looking into a room. I then noticed that it was Meg's room I was looking into. I did it! I finally contacted her!

My heart was pounding so fast from excitement that I didn't realize that Meg wasn't in her room. I frowned. Maybe I had to see where Meg was?

I said out loud to the crystal ball,

"I would like to see Meg Giry."

Meg's room faded into the purple swirls and they spun around faster and faster until they finally slowed down and landed on a girl with blonde hair, sitting at a desk. It was Meg, and she was in a classroom. I forgot that today would have been a school day for her, and I wondered what the time was.

As if the ball had read my mind, it showed a more clearer picture of the clock behind Meg. The clock read 3:05, and Meg didn't get out of school for 25 more minutes! I groaned and knew that I could only wait.

And I did. I waited for 25 minutes, watching Meg write on a piece of paper, raise her hand to answer questions, and when the time was finally up, Meg stood up, said goodbye to the teacher, and walked out.

The crystal ball followed every movement Meg made. The image was always on Meg, and it never changed. Of course you couldn't see just Meg's face, you could see her full self, and a perfect view of the people behind her.

As Meg was opening her locker, a girl walked up to her. I knew that girl. Her name was Ada. She was a very nice girl, a good friend of mine and Meg's. She tapped Meg on the shoulder and Meg spun around, a bit shaken.

"Have you found Christine yet?" Ada asked quietly. Meg shook her head no. I guessed that the whole school knew that I was missing.

"Oh," Ada said. "Well, good luck." And then Ada walked away quickly, as Meg was close to tears.

I watched Meg run home in the snow to her house. She never stopped to walk. She was panting heavily when she reached her doorstep. She opened the door and walked inside, stomped the snow off her boots, took her coat off and dropped her bookbag. I noticed that she immediatley ran to her room and to my luck, pulled out the Ouija Board.

I smiled and looked down at the board in front of me. It had lit up, and it seemed almost to be glowing. As Meg opened up the board and lit a few candles, she said a prayer and hovered her index finger and her middle finger over the planchette.

I had no idea what I was suppose to do, but I guessed I had to actually move the planchette to the words I wanted, since I was the spirit in this situation.

Just then, Meg said: "Is anybody there?"

I moved the planchette to 'Yes'. Meg stared at it awkwardly before asking what my name was. I supposed she hadn't gotten an answer in a while.

I spelled out 'Christine Daae'. I hoped dearly that Meg would believe me on this one. I watched Meg's face and her eyes got wider and she gasped from excitement. But then that all faded when she asked,

"How do I know this is really Christine?"

I thought about this for a moment and then spelled out, "Ask question." Now I knew why spirits didn't spell long words, it was too hard for the person you were speaking to to keep up. As I stared at the crystal ball one more time, I realized that this was what Erik used to see me and see what I was doing. Knowing Erik, I rolled my eyes and smiled.

Meg raised an eyebrow. "Um, I already did."

I spelled out, "Christine."

"Ask a question about Christine? . . . And see if you will get it right? So I know this is really her?"

I moved the planchette to 'Yes.'

"Okay," Meg said, mostly to herself. "What was the name of Christine's pet when she was 5 years old?"

When I was five, I had a dog named Fluffers. I spelled out, 'Fluffers' on the board. Meg smiled.

"Yes, you're right. But only the real Christine could know this question," She said. I smiled. "Christine and I had a secret hideout when we were seven. Where was the hideout?"

I spelled out, 'Bush in Meg's backyard.'

Meg smiled and said, "Yes. But honestly, how can this be Christine? Christine isn't dead...or, is she?" Just then, a tear fell from Meg's eye and onto the Ouija Board. I quickly moved the planchette to 'No', but Meg still didn't stop crying.

"But, but, how ca - can Christine be in there? Where is she?"

I spelled out again, 'This Christine.'

"Are you sure? Some spirits ar - are known f - for lying, y - you know!"

I had no idea how I was going to get Meg to believe me. I thought for a moment as Meg cried her eyes out, and I waited patiently for her to stop. I knew what I had to mention.

'Remember Erik' I spelled out.

Meg saw the planchette move and she said, "Yes. So?"

'I told you of Erik. Didn't believe me.' I spelled slowly.

Meg suddenly stopped crying. I knew I was getting somewhere. Only Meg and I knew about Erik, and what we discussed about him. I saw her face suddenly fill with more interest and excitement as she said,

"Yes, I know! I didn't believe you. What happened?"

I spelled, 'Erik take me'.

"But how?" Meg asked.

'Pull me through board.'

"When?"

'Day Mom and Raoul died.'

"Oh. Where are you now?" She asked.

'Erik's lair.'

"Where is that?"

'Opera Populaire.'

"In Paris? Do you know what year it is there?"

'1870.'

Meg was completely stunned. I wondered if she believed me. If I were her, I would be confused too.

"You - you're in the past? But how?" She asked, bewildered.

'Dunno.'

She bit her lip, as if trying to figure something out. I was a little nervous myself. What if she didn't believe me? Would I be stuck here forever?

But just then, something flashed back to me. I remembered seeing Erik, or _Logan_ out of the board. How did he do it? If Erik said he was a spirit, how could he have gotten into the real world? I knew I would never figure it out, but if it was possible, why couldn't I do it?

Since Meg didn't say anything, I decided to bring up the subject of when I saw her writing in her journal four days ago.

'I saw you write in journal.'

"You did?" Meg asked, a little confused. "How?"

'Dunno. Just did.'

"When?"

'4 days ago.'

Meg thought about this for a moment and nodded to herself. "I was writing in my journal four days ago..." She mumbled, mostly to herself. "Was I crying while I was writing it?"

'Yes.'

"Then surely you must have seen it. Oh Christine, I really want to believe this is you but it seems impossible. Is there any way you can prove to me that this is really you?"

I wish there was, I thought. I knew there was a way, I _could_ show myself, but I didn't know how. Not wanting to keep her waiting, I replied,

'Yes.'

"How?"

'Dunno yet. I figure it out.'

"Please do. I miss you so much, if this is really you. You don't know how it feels, being without your best friend for so long. But wait! With Ouija Boards, you can communicate only with dead people!" She gasped, and it looked like she was ready to faint. I quickly spelled,

'No! I not dead!'

"But _how_ can I be speaking to you?"

'Already told you.'

"Oh Jeez, this is so confusing! Please Christine, you must figure out how to show yourself!"

'I will.'

Before Meg could reply, I heard a voice call out her name. Meg jerked her head towards her door and we both heard the voice of her mother, Mrs. Giry coming upstairs.

"I have to go now Christine! I'll try to come back on tomorrow, be here if you can! Goodbye."

She moved the planchette over to 'Goodbye' and snapped the board shut. All of a sudden, my board stopped glowing. The crystal ball started it's purple swirls again, and the picture of Meg fainted into the swirls.

I was ready to get up and leave when I heard something behind me. It sounded almost like a growl.

Slowly, I turned around. And what I saw made me want to faint and scream out for Erik. There, staring at me, was the werewolf that had attacked me a few months ago. Was this Logan, just had I had thought?

I knew I couldn't cry out for Erik. I knew that I couldn't disturb him, nor did I want him finding out about me being here. The werewolf growled at me, and he stepped closer, so I could see him better.

I observed the werewolf, and he looked exactly like the one in movie '_Bram's Stoker's Dracula_'. He stood, and looked at me with eyes of fire. I knew this was Logan, I just knew it! So I put aside all my fears and asked,

"Logan?"

The wolf smiled at me, showing sharp teeth, with fresh blood dripping off them. And then he said to me, in a deep, rough voice,

"Of course. I thought you'd never find out."

x x x x

**Christine: Great chapter!**

**Me: Thanks, one of my favorites yet.**

**Erik: (pouting)**

**Christine: What's wrong?**

**Erik: I only got 4 boxes of candy bars, and 3 candy bars!**

**Christine: _Only! _Oh brother Erik, would you stop pouting? 8 full boxes of Kit Kat bars, Snickers, Milky Ways, Reeses Peanut Butter Cups, Twix, Hershey bars, even Wonka Bars! You are going to get _so_ fat, mister.**

**Erik: Yeah, so? (starts to chew on a Snickers bar)**

**Me: Um, Erik, you almost forgot something.**

**Erik: What?**

**Me: You have to give everyone who gave you a candy bar a kiss.**

**Erik: Ooh, yay! (gives GerrysISUChick04, Jinxed4Ever, eriksangelofvoice, xAngelxOfxMusicx, EmmaMaJig, Starlightlita, and phantomsangel102 kisses)**

**Christine: Erik, you should of wiped your face off! Now you have chocolate all over the computer screen where you kissed their screen names!**

**Erik: (stuffs Hershey bar into his mouth)**

**Christine: You're not going to be able to fit in your Opera cloak anymore. Now whenever you run around the Opera House you're going to get cramps. **

**Erik: You can carry me around!**

**Christine: Pfft, yeah right.**

**Erik: Thanks to everyone who gave me candy!**

**Christine: Why did they have to give you _boxes?_ They should of just gave you one candy bar. **

**Erik: I got a lot of really good candy bars too. At least people send me things! I don't remember anybody sending chocolate for you!**

**Christine: Grrr...**

**Me: Okay, well, I need to wipe off my now chocolate covered computer screen. Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers, I wouldn't be anywhere without you! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, it was very fun to write. Now, onto the next chapter! **

**Erik: I want more chocolate!**

**Christine: Oh brother...**


	18. Why Can't I Go Home?

I backed away as Logan drew nearer to me. I instantly regretted coming down here. What was wrong with Logan, anyway?

"Lo - Logan," I said worriedly. "What's wrong with you? What are you going to do?"

"What's wrong with me?" He chuckled. "Nothing's wrong with me. And what do I plan to do with you? I plan to kill you, that's all. Well, maybe a little something before I do _that_..." And he reached out his furry hand and ripped open the bodice of my dress.

I squealed and covered myself, backing away further.

"Please, stop this Logan. You don't have to kill people!"

"Oh, yes I do. But you wouldn't understand." He growled.

I knew that I was going to die. I just knew it. But before I did, I needed to ask Logan a few questions, just to get things straightened out.

"Logan?" I asked more bravely.

"What?" He spat.

"I have one question. Was it you who killed my mother and boyfriend? I know that Erik would never do such a thing. Did you possess him?"

"My, my," He chuckled. "We learn fast, now don't we?" He reached out to grab me, but I quickly stepped back.

"And it was you when Erik tried to rape me! Erik would never do something like that! You did that too!" I yelled.

"Why of course it was me, my dear," He said. "And when you were down in the catacombs, under the library. That was me too," He grinned madly. "Now, come here, won't you?"

Again, he tried to grab me but I jumped backwards. I could tell he was getting more angry with me by every step, so I had to end this soon. There must be some way that I could distract him...

"Then why were you on the bus? At my school? You told me you were new, but why did you come?"

"To kill, of course!" He bellowed. "I already killed three kids at your school."

"You were sentenced to death for murder, weren't you?"

"Of course."

"Why did you do it?"

"As I said before, you wouldn't understand. Now shut up and get over here!" Logan growled and darted towards me, but quickly I darted away. The room wasn't that large, so I was stuck running around in circles and Logan at my tail the whole time.

I made it at one end of the table with the Ouija Board and Logan across from me at the other end. If I moved to the right, he would move right. If I moved to the left, he would move left.

Quickly I asked,

"If you're an evil spirit then why aren't you in the Ouija Board!"

"Because," He said. "Some stupid child allowed me permission to get out of the board." He grinned once again.

I knew what I had to do to get Logan back into the board. I needed to call out to the Lord. I read this in an article about Ouija Boards when Seth had purchased his. I yelled,

"Dear God, please save me from this evil spirit! Put him back into the board where he belongs!"

Nothing. I said it once more.

Logan only laughed. "You think calling out to your God will work? Very funny. Now, I've had enough of this. Come to me or I shall kill you where you stand!"

And I said it again, for the third time. At first nothing happened. But then, all of a sudden, the Ouija Board started to shake. Logan and I stared at it in shock. I knew it was working, so I backed away from the table.

A flash of white light filled the room, and I had to cover my eyes because it was so bright. I could hear the Ouija Board shaking on the table, and I heard the cries and swears of protest coming from Logan's mouth.

When the white light faded, and Logan's screams died out, I uncovered my eyes. He was gone. Everything was back to normal again. I had finally had my revenge on the man who killed my mother and my boyfriend.

I felt victorious that day. I almost felt powerful. It was amazing of how that happened. Qucikly, thinking that Erik might have heard, I made sure the crystal ball was to it's normal purple swirls and that the Ouija Board looked dull. When I thought everything looked normal, I ran down the dark hallway.

When I reached the door, I opened it a crack and when I didn't see Erik, I quickly got out and ran into the library. I sat down on my couch and grabbed a book, for I thought I heard Erik approaching.

"Christine?" I heard him call out.

"Yes? I'm in here!"

I heard Erik's footsteps approaching the library entry and when he saw me, he sighed in relief.

"Thank God," He said. "I thought I lost you. I couldn't find you anywhere and I heard screaming. I thought you were hurt."

"No, no, I'm fine." I assured him.

"Yes...you say you were in here the whole time?"

"Yes."

"Strange. I already checked in here and you weren't here."

I gulped. "Oh, then I was probably in my room," I changed the subject. "Erik, I need to speak with you."

"You know you can tell me anything, Christine."

"Yes, I know. Could you sit down, please?" I asked quietly. I knew this wasn't going to be easily to tell.

"Erik," I started off quietly and slowly. "I - I need to tell you something very important. I - um, I want to go home."

Erik's face hardened and his fists clentched. "Why on earth would you want to go home? I thought you were happy here?"

"I am, but Erik, I miss my family so much. I've been here for so long and - oh! Erik, please take me back!"

"_Never_." He spat. "You belong to me! You will stay here with me, Christine."

"But - " I sobbed. Yes, I did love him, but I missed my family. If you were in my shoes you would understand exactly how I felt at that moment.

"Silence!" He cut me off. He raised his hand in the air, motioning for me to stop talking. I did, and I felt a tear crawl down my cheek.

"You are to stay with me, and that's final." And then, he stalked out of the room.

I started to cry. God, I missed my family more than you could imagine. I missed Meg, I missed my father, I missed my brother, and I even missed school! It wasn't fair. I loved Erik, but I couldn't stay down here for the rest of my life. I just couldn't.

_**Seth's P.O.V**_

I drove back from work today, cold and miserable as usual. Everyday I thought we'd be closer to finding Christine, but everday ended up the same as any other. The police are starting to knock on every door in town to see if they have seen Christine. They only know that she was probably kidnapped.

Dad was miserable after Mom died, and even more miserable after Christine died. I knew how he felt. He has been drinking ever since, and I am becoming more worried for him. I don't want him to end up dead or missing like Mom and Christine, so I am hiding all of his beer bottles. It's tough, but I have good hiding places.

I pulled up into the driveway and parked the car out of the garage. Ever since we found out what happened up there, Dad and I park the car in the driveway. We haven't gone in the garage since that terrible day.

I went around to the front door and fiddled through my pocket for the house key. I found it, stuffed it into the lock, and turned it. I stepped inside and stomped all the snow off my boots and then took them off.

I was about to walk to the kitchen to make some hot cocoa, when suddenly the phone rang. I hurried over to it and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Seth? It's Meg. I need to tell you something really important! It's about Christine!"

I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head. Had she found her?

"Well, tell me!" I demanded excitedly.

"Alright, well, you know the Ouija Board you gave to me?"

"Yes..."

"Well, I think Christine's trapped inside of it. All we need to do - "

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Meg, this stuff is serious. You can't just say Christine is trapped in the Ouija Board! It's impossible."

"Seth, if you don't believe me then come over tomorrow when you get back from work and I'll prove it to you!" She yelled. I was bewildered. I had never heard Meg yell like that before. She must of been serious.

"Alright, fine. But this better not be a joke."

"It's not. Why would I lie about this? You know I want to find Christine just as much as you do."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll be over tomorrow."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." Then I hung up.

I highly doubted that Christine was trapped in the Ouija Board. But then again, why did Meg want it so bad when I was ready to burn it? Maybe she had found something out about Christine, something related to the Ouija Board. She knew more about Christine then I did, so maybe she was telling the truth. Besides, I had never heard her yell like that before. It must be serious.

(back to Christine's POV)

I couldn't argue with him. It was useless. I guess I was trapped down here for the rest of my life. So I stayed in my room for the rest of the night and cried on my bed. All memories were floating around in my head, and all I could do was just think about them. Meg, Mom, Dad, Seth, Raoul, school. All sad memories.

When Erik knocked on my door and told me dinner was ready, I refused. I didn't want to look at him, not now. I was too deep in my thoughts, and I just wanted to be alone. Erik, however, wouldn't leave until I came to dinner, so I opened the door furiously, with tears running down my cheeks.

Erik grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him before I could do anything else.

"You need to tell me what the problem is, Christine." He said.

"You know what the problem is!" I sobbed.

Erik only sighed, still not letting go of my wrist. Slowly, gently, he lifted my shaking wrist to his mouth and kissed it. All the sad memories floated away, although I was still angry with him.

But it calmed me down. Erik kissed my wrist again, and I felt like falling. He always had a way of doing this to me.

"Come to dinner, Christine. You need to eat." And he led me to the dinner table, where dinner was set up for one. Erik set me down on my chair and then sat across from me, watching me eat as usual.

I really wasn't hungry, but I ate a bit anyway. When I was done, I told Erik and was ready to get up when he said,

"No. Sit down."

I sat back down, looking to the floor. Erik sighed and grabbed my plate. He set it on the counter and walked up to me. He put his hands on my cheeks and lifted my face towards his, so I could look at him directly.

"Christine," He said quietly. "Why do you want to leave me?"

"Oh Erik," I responded. "It's not you. It's just that, I miss my friends and family. You have no idea what it's like to be away from the people you love for so long."

"No," Erik said harshly. "I don't."

I felt like crying again. But instead I said,

"Erik, how about we make a deal?"

"What sort of deal?" He asked, raising his visible eyebrow.

"I'll go back to my house and stay there for a few months, and I'll come back here and visit you every once in a while."

It seemed like a good plan, but Erik only shook his head. "No," He said roughly. "It would never work."

"Why not?"

He hesitated for a moment. "It just...wouldn't work, do you understand?"

I only drooped my head. No, I didn't understand. And I guessed that I never would, either. I stood up, pulling away from Erik's grasp. I ran out of the kitchen and towards my room. Erik called my name, but I didn't dare turn around.

All of a sudden, I felt very dizzy. Sweat started to pour down my forehead. I stopped running and steadied myself by a nearby wall. What was happening to me? Everything was going blurry, and Erik's call for me started to sound very fuzzy and far away.

I mumbled something and collapsed to my knees. My stomach started to hurt, and I wrapped my arms around myself. It felt as if everything inside of me had stopped, and I let myself fall forward, not caring about the hard stone floor which my head was about to collide with.

x x x x x

**Christine: Ahh! You're going to kill me, aren't you!**

**Me: Haha, why would you say that? (looks around nervously)**

**Christine: Hey, look! I got some candy bars from Jinxed4Ever and eriksangelofvoice! Woot! (grabs Wonka Bar) Who is that hot guy on the bar?**

**Me: Oooh, Johnny Depp!**

**Christine: (drools)**

**Erik: Hey! No fair! I want some more candy!**

**Me: Oh brother. (dumps the truckload of candy bar's the reviewers sent to him)**

**Erik: (squee!)**

**Christine: This Johnny Depp guy is _hot!_**

**Erik: (growls) Who is this Mr. Johnny Depp man?**

**Christine: A hot guy.**

**Erik: (grabs Christine's Wonka Bar and growls at the picture of Johnny Depp)**

**Christine: Oh Erik!**

**Erik: (talking to Christine's candy bar) You want a piece of me Depp? Huh? Huh? Think you can take on the Opera Ghost?**

**(all of a sudden Johnny Depp walks through the door in his Willy Wonka suit)**

**Johnny: Hehe, you're really weird!**

**Erik: (faints)**

**Christine: Oooh, yay, Johnny! (jumps in Johnny's arms)**

**Erik: (crying) Nooooo! She's mine! **

**Christine: Hold on Erik, I'll be back soon! He says he's going to take me to his chocolate factory! (they both walk out the door)**

**Erik: NOOOO! (pouts)**

**Me: Oh don't worry Erik, I still love you!**

**Erik: Waa! I want Christine!**

**Me: Don't worry about it. You'll be covered in kisses from the reviewers by tomorrow.**

**Erik: Yay! KISSES! (puckers up)**

**Me: Oh brother. Anyways, thank you to all of my reviewers! I enjoy your reviews to darn much! You all make me want to keep on writing! And I'm sorry it took me so long to update. School starts on Wednesday for me, but hopefully it won't slow me down! Please review!**

**Erik: How come I didn't get any kisses yet? (tear) Nobody loves me! (cries)**

**Me: Erik, would you stop it already? Nobody even reviewed yet!**

**Erik: Ohh! (puckers up again)**


	19. Captured

"Christine?" A voice came. It was a man's, I could tell. I wanted to speak back to the voice, tell him I was hear, but nothing came. I shivered violently.

"Christine, child, wake up!" It came again.

"Uegh! Ugh!" I moaned. I struggled under the bed sheets that I was beneath and moaned louder, trying to make words come out. But nothing came, only disturbing moans.

"Iah, ugh! Eeh! Ugh! Ahh!" I moaned. Why weren't words coming out of my mouth? I started to feel tears running down my cheeks. What was wrong with me?

Hands started to shake me, not too roughly, but enough for me to understand that somebody wanted my attention. I tried my best to open my eyes, and when I had, my vision was blurry. I blinked a few times, letting more tears crawl down my face. Once I had blinked a few more times, my vision finally came back.

Erik was sitting on the edge of my bed, looking at me with wide, concerned eyes. I tried to smile but I couldn't. Not knowing that something was wrong with me.

Erik waited for me to calm down and stop crying, and when I had, he told me miserably,

"Christine, your head collided with the stone floor. I don't think anything is damaged, but your head is quite injured. You are to stay in bed for a few days until you feel better."

He then bent over and grabbed a cloth, it being soaking wet. He set it on my forehead and the cool water against me felt so good. I even supressed a small smile. But Erik wasn't smiling, he looked very concerned.

I tried to speak.

"Eh - Ea - Erik, ah?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I - ho, how d-did th - this happen?"

"It happened just yesterday. You seemed to faint and your poor head collided with the floor. You were bleeding terribly when I found you."

I closed my eyes. _That_ was what happened. Everything was coming back to me now. I was angry with Erik so I ran into a different room, and then it felt as if everything in my body stopped and I fainted, my head meeting with the floor along the way.

And then something else came back to me. I was suppose to talk with Meg today! Oh no, how could I do that if Erik was watching me like a hawk? But I needed to get in the room, I just had to!

I did my best to speak more clearly. "Er - Erik? What time is it?"

"About 3:20 in the afternoon. Why do you ask?"

I thought about this for a moment. If I could just get Erik to go work on his music, and I could pretend to sleep, I might be able to sneak into the room with the Ouija Board!

"Erik, I - I would like to sla - sleep if you don't mind. Don't worry about me. Go work on your music, I won't dis - disturb you."

"Oh, Christine," He moaned softly. He reached up to my head and stroked my hair lovingly. His touch sent shivers down my spine.

"I don't want to leave you," He said. "I want to be right next to you until you are better, and I shall."

I smiled, appreaciating his feelings for me. But I knew that I had to get inside the room.

I was finally able to speak more clearly now. "No, Erik. I appreaciate it, but you must go work on your music! I feel terrible for making you stay away from it. Please, you must go write it. I'll try to sleep. I won't disturb you, I promise."

"But Chris - "

"I insist," I smiled at him and patted his hand. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

He sighed and stood up, bending over me. "Alright," and he planted a soft kiss on my cheek. I wanted to sit up and return the kiss, but I couldn't. I felt so weak. So I gave him a sweet smile in return.

He watched me until he reached the door, and then he shut it very slowly and softly. I gave him a reassuring smile until the door was shut. After he shut it, I sighed. How was I going to get to the room if I couldn't even sit up?

I exhaled deeply and squinted my eyes shut. If I was going to do this, I better do it fast and get it over with. So I decided to count to three and sit up extremely fast.

So I did. I counted to three, but when I sat up and my back was completely straight, I heard a very loud crack. I shivered, knowing that it was my back that had just cracked. Feeling deeply uncomfortable, I sat there for a few minutes.

The wet cloth that was on my head fell into my lap, and I picked it up. Erik said that I was bleeding, did that mean something was wrong with my head?

I lifted a hand to feel my forehead, and once I had, I felt like screaming. I could feel lumps and bruises there, and worst of all, I could feel a large area in my forehead that felt dented in. It felt so soft, too! Not too much, but enough to look as if you were made of playdough.

I shivered and tried not to think about what my head looked like. Instead, I bravely tore the sheets off me and quickly swung my legs over the side of the bed. I felt the floor and stood up, but grabbed the bed post because I felt like falling.

I stood there still for a few moments until I was ready to move again. I took one step forward and nearly fell, but I balanced myself. I took these steps over to the mirror and looked at my head.

I gasped. My forehead was covered in scars and bruises, and the spot where my head was dented in a bit, surely was. You wouldn't be able to tell from a distance, but when you got closer you could see it. I felt like crying. My forehead was so soft now, it felt like playdough! Would it ever heal?

I gathered my wits and tried to forget about what my head looked like. There were more important things to do. I walked over to the door a little shakily and opened it quietly, just in case Erik was in ear shot.

I looked out the room cautiously. I spotted Erik walking over the music room, a little grumpily. I waited a few moments and when I finally head the music playing I took a deep breath and walked out the door, over to the Ouija Board room.

I tiptoed very quietly towards the door, and I'll have to admit, I was never more worried in my life. If Erik found me, he would be angrier then ever. Especially since I lied to him, telling him that I wanted to sleep. He would never forgive me. I know that Erik and I had some fights in the past, but I never _ever_ wanted us to stay mad at each other.

I reached the door and opened it slowly, but almost screamed because I heard a loud hissing and something brush against my leg. I looked down and saw Ayesha darting towards the music room. Oh no, what if Erik could understand Ayesha? I mean, what if I Ayesha was going to tell him I was out of bed? I gulped.

The music stopped playing, and my heart beat faster. What if Erik was going to check on me?

To my luck, the music started again. Perhaps Erik was just writing down some notes. I knew that I shouldn't be so worried, but all that was on my mind was me being caught, and I couldn't help but worry.

I went through the door and walked down the dark hallway. I had to make this extremely quick! If Erik found me...

I reached the crystal ball and the Ouija Board and sat down in front of them.

"Show me Meg Giry!" I asked the ball.

Quickly, the purple swirls spun around faster and faster until it held the image of Meg and Seth sitting right in front of a Ouija Board, their faces blank. My Ouija Board lit up and it was ready to use.

"Meg, we haven't gotten anything." Seth groaned.

"Stop complaining, we've only been here for three minutes!" She hissed back. She straightened her shoulders and hovered her fingers over the planchette.

"Is anybody there?" She asked.

Quickly, I moved my plachette over to 'Yes'.

Meg and Seth's eyes lit up, and suddenly they looked more excited.

"Is this Christine?" Meg asked.

Once again I moved the planchette over to 'Yes'.

"How do we know?" Seth asked.

I didn't answer. I wasn't ready to ask twenty trivia questions so they would know it was me.

"How about," Meg said in deep thought. "So we'll know it's Christine everytime we come on, we'll say 'Michigan' and Christine can spell 'Mitten'."

"Alright," Seth shrugged.

'Ok' I spelled.

"So Christine, do you know how to show yourself yet?" Meg asked.

I felt like slapping my forehead, but I remembered that there was a dent in it. So instead I slapped myself across the face, but not too hard. I forgot to figure out how to show myself, and I promised Meg I would!

'No' I spelled truthfully.

"Wait, wait," Seth said. "I still don't see how we know this is Christine. Wouldn't she be dead if we were talking to her through a Ouija Board?"

I was about to spell something, but Meg said, "Seth, I already explained everything to you! Christine, I told him everything you told me, he just is sort of confused, like I was."

I nodded. Bless Meg, if she wouldn't have told him everything, I'd be sitting here explaining things for hours.

Just then, as I was looking down on the Ouija Board, I remembered how Erik pulled me through the board. I only saw his hand. Did that mean that I could just stick my hand through my board, and they would see it through theirs?

Quickly I asked (spelled),

'Remember what arm looks like?'

"What?" Seth asked in confusion. "Are you trying to ask us if we remember what your arm looks like?"

'Yes.'

"Oh, yes! I remember!" Squealed Meg. "On her index finger of her right hand, she has a cut from when she cut herself on that thorn bush. And also on her right hand is - "

"Okay, alright!" Seth exclaimed. "I really don't need to know every detail about her right hand." He then turned to the Ouija Board. "Yes, we know what your skin looks like and everything. Why do you ask?"

'I show you my hand'

"How?"

'Watch. Don't scream'

And quickly, hoping that this would work, I closed my eyes and plunged my right arm into the Ouija Board.

At first I was expecting my arm to hit the hard wood, but instead I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and noticed that my arm was in the Ouija Board!

I looked at the crystal ball. Meg and Seth's eyes were so wide I thought they were going to burst out of their eye sockets. And there was my arm, sticking out of their Ouija Board.

Quickly, Meg examined my index finger, but didn't touch it. She saw my cut that I had gotten on my finger when I was young that was still there, and her eyes started to get watery. Seth looked like he was in shock.

I pulled my arm out of the board and spelled,

'Well?'

"I can't believe it," Seth said. "That is her! That really is her!"

Meg was crying of happiness. "Christine! It really is you! I missed you so much! Please, come back home!"

I bit my lower lip. I couldn't leave right now. Besides, they only saw my hand. I needed them to see more of me so they would believe me even more. So, without even thinking, I plunged my head into the Ouija Board.

When I opened my eyes I was looking right into the faces of Meg and Seth's. Their mouths were opened wide in amazement. I said,

"See! It is me!"

Meg squealed and wrapped her arms around my neck, and I giggled. It felt so good to see Meg in person again! I looked at Seth, who looked as if he was going to have a heart attack. I smiled and asked,

"Can't your little sister get a hug?"

Immediatley he flung his arms around me and we stayed like that for a few minutes. To be held by one of your family members means so much, especially when you haven't seen them in so long. When Seth let go, I saw that tears were coming from his eyes. I haven't seen him cry like that ever since mom died.

"Christine, if you can stick your head through the board, why can't you get out?" Meg asked.

"Because," I told her. "I'm stuck. I can't fit my shoulders through the board, it's too small." And then I thought, how in the world did Erik get me through the board?

All of a sudden, something grabbed my waist. I screamed and my head was pulled back through the board. I fell down and landed on my behind, and when I looked around me, I noticed that I wasn't in the Ouija Board room anymore. I looked around frantically and saw Logan standing right before me.

I screamed once more, and Logan only smiled wolfishly. Again, he was in man/wolf form and blood was dripping from his sharp teeth. I wondered who's blood it was, and I didn't need an answer. Behind Logan, a distance away, the body of a dead torn up girl was being dragged out of the room by men wearing all black.

I shivered. Logan had done that, I just knew it!

He was the first to speak. "So, my princess, we meet again." He growled.

"Where am I?" I asked. "Where's Erik? I want Erik!"

Logan's grin faded into an evil sneer. He mocked me, "_Where's Erik? I want Erik! _Oh shut up, will you? You won't be seeing your precious Erik again, ever!"

"How did you catch me?" I asked nervously. "Where am I?"

"Why, you're in my room," He said. "Look behind you."

I did so, and when I had I saw a big bed with black bed sheets and pillows. The bed sheets were tumbled up, so you could tell that two people had just previously gotten out of the bed. I shivered. That girl that was being dragged out by the men in black, she was the last one in. Logan has probably raped her and then killed her.

I started to cry. Was Logan about to do to me what he had done to that other girl?

"Aw, there is no need for crying, my angel," He said. "It will go by just like that." And he had snapped his fingers.

I wasn't going to let this happen to me, I couldn't let it happen!

"No!" I screamed. I scrambled up from the floor and darted towards the door which the girl had been dragged out, for that was the only door I could find. I ran out and as I was running down the long hallway, I heard Logan yell:

"Don't just stand there, you idiots! Grab her!"

And I heard loud footsteps behind me, and the voices of men. I knew I was going to be caught. And then Logan was going to rape me, then kill me. Oh Erik! I thought. Please help me! Help me!

x x x

**Me: So Erik, you liked the chapter?**

**Erik: Oh yeah! I can't believe Christine would enter the room when I told her not too! Grr...**

**Me: (reads reviews) Oh. My. God.**

**Erik: What?**

**Me: Oh. My. God.**

**Erik: Spit it out woman!**

**Me: I can't believe it! Practically every single reviewer gave you a kiss!**

**Erik: (reads reviews) Squee! You know that these fine ladies can't resist me! **

**Me: Oh brother.**

**(Christine walks through the door)**

**Christine: Ahh, I had such a great time! Johnny showed me all around the chocolate factory and OH MY GOSH WHAT THE HECK! (goes by the computer and reads the reviews) Every reviewer like, gave you a kiss!**

**Erik: (smiles) Yep! They love me more then you do!**

**Christine: Ugh! So not true! (throws Erik on the bed and starts to kiss him)**

**Erik: (grins) I love my life.**

**Me: Ok you love birds...Eww! Ok now...GROSS! You can't do that...UGH! (barfs) GET A ROOM!**

**(Erik and Christine go in the closet)**

**Me: Ok, that's just wrong...ANYWAY, I hope you liked this chapter! Now please review! If you do I'll let you watch a scary movie with Erik! In a dark room! And you can even cling onto him if you're scared! **

**Erik: What did you say!**

**Me: Nothing...hahaha...(looks around nervously) Review!**


	20. The Plan

**( This chapter has some content that may be a bit disturbing to some of you. So be mature while reading! )**

I was coming to a dead end. When I reached the end of the hallway, I felt around at the stone wall. There were doors behind me, but I couldn't go in them now, for the men in black were right behind me. I was going to be caught, and then killed!

One man grabbed me by the hair. Another one grabbed me by my waist. The next one pulled apart my legs and picked them up, as the last one grabbed me from my chest. They carried me down the hallway to Logan's room, and I screamed and struggled.

"Ain't no use, pretty," The man who was grabbing my legs said. "Ya'll either please the master, or yeh die."

I moaned loudly and cried some more. What was I to do?

When we reached Logan's room, the four men threw me onto the floor before Logan's bed. They chuckled and walked out of the room, muttering to each other and stealing glances at me before slamming the door shut behind them.

I shivered violently. Logan was sitting on the bed, staring at me with a small devilish smile playing across his lips. It looked quite strange, for a wolf to be sitting on a bed as if it were human. I knew that he was in a man/wolf form, but still, it looked odd.

"Stand up." He commanded. I didn't move. I was too frightened.

His eyebrows narrowed. "You will obey me _Christine_, for I am your master now! Now stand up!"

I stood up slowly, shaking along the way. Once I had done so, Logan's eyelids dropped a bit, and he grinned. I saw his eyes dart across my body, taking in the sight. I felt naked, even though I wasn't.

"Take your dress off." He demanded casually.

I gasped. It felt as if my eyes were going to pop out of my head. With bravery, I shook my head no.

He sneered. "Once again, you are to obey me Christine. If you don't, I will kill you."

Slowly and shakily, I began to untie the bodice of my dress. I didn't look at Logan as I did so, I just didn't want to. Would I ever be able to see Erik again? Oh, I had to escape! I just had to!

Soon enough, I was undressed. My dress was around my ankles and I stood there, full of shame.

"Come to me," He told me imploringly. "Come to the bed."

I stepped forward very cautiously, feeling as if I was going to fall into a trap. When I was at the edge of the bed, I crawled onto it and sat there before Logan.

Logan grinned and extended his arm to touch my neck. "Beautiful," He barely whispered. I was shivering violently. I didn't want to be here, I wanted Erik!

All of a sudden, Logan pushed me down and soon he was on top of me, kissing my neck passionatley. I gasped and shaked beneath him, but he was too strong for me. God, it felt so uncomfortable to be under him! His hair all over his belly was itching me and I just wanted to get out of here!

I felt many tears crawl from my eyes and dance upon my cheeks. Maybe this was just a bad dream? Maybe if I pinched myself I would wake up?

But sadly, I knew it wasn't a dream. It couldn't have been. Besides, Logan was pinning my arms down and I felt so used.

Logan took a break from biting me and kissing me and looked into my tearful eyes.

"You don't know much about me, do you, Christine?" He growled.

I shook my head, not daring to look him in the face. "Get off me!" I cried.

"Oh, no no no, we haven't even begun!"

I screamed as Logan painfully pushed my legs apart. He was going to break through my innocence unless I could stop him!

But I didn't have to. All of a sudden, a purple smoke appeared just beyond the bed and there stood a man with a white half mask, glaring at Logan.

Erik!

"Oh Erik! Erik!" I cried. Instead of crying with fear now, I was crying with happiness. I was finally saved!

Logan turned around and growled at Erik. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Get off her," Erik hissed, drawing his sword. "Get off her or I'll stab you to death."

"You wouldn't." Logan responded, not the least bit of fear in his voice.

"Oh, but yes I would." He said viciously.

Logan grumbled and tumbled off me, and at last I could breath! He took a step towards Erik, who didn't move back, but extended his sword further in front of Logan.

Quickly, as they were both glaring at each other, I silently got off the bed and grabbed my dress that was still on the floor. Quickly I put it on, not bothering to tie and untie some little things, for it would take so long. At last when my dress was on, Logan said to Erik,

"She's a very beautiful little child, isn't she?" He chuckled, staring at me.

Erik didn't move, nor did he change his vicious expression.

"Very nice breasts," Logan chuckled again. I gasped in anger and I swear I saw Erik's face turn even more red.

"Yes, yes," Logan murmured. "I was going to plunge inside of her until you - "

"_Bastard!_" Erik roared. He plunged his sword forward towards Logan, but not quick enough. Logan hopped over the bed and was by me in an instant. He went behind me and put a hairy arm around my waist, and his other hand around my neck.

Logan looked around until he found something that caught his eye. A knife. At the bed side table. Quickly he grabbed it and set it against my throat.

"No!" Erik cried, his eyes buldging.

"Drop the sword!" Logan demanded. Immediatley Erik dropped it.

"Mmm, my pretty, he really does care for you, doesn't he?" Logan whispered in my ear. And then to my disgust, he licked it. I squealed and turned my head away. He only chuckled.

"Guards!" Logan bellowed. Soon enough, the guards that captured me and more were in the room, swords in hand. Logan made a motion with his head towards them and quickly they surrounded Erik, grabbing his arms and pulling them behind his back.

"Don't hurt him!" I cried.

"Oh don't worry my sweet, we won't," Logan said once again in my ear. "We just want to torture him, that's all."

"But that's still hurting him!" I cried.

Logan didn't say anything for a moment. And when he did, he said in my ear: "Shut your sweet little mouth."

"Guards!" Logan bellowed. The guards stared at their master, and Erik tried his best to get out of the grasp of the mighty guards, but it was useless, I could tell. Poor Erik. He was in more pain then I was at the moment.

"Take him to the dungeon, and take this slut along with you!" He pushed me forward and immediatley three guards emerged forward and caught me. I screamed as one felt my breast and squeezed it.

"Lock them up tightly!" Logan yelled as the guards started to carry Erik and I out the door. "I want someone guarding them at all times! If any of you let them escape it'll be your heads!"

The guards carried Erik and I down the long dark hallway and down a long flight of stairs. Soon we came to what looked like a main room and they stomped forward towards a large wooden door. The guard who was leading the rest opened the door and once again, we went down a flight of stairs, but these were shorter.

Then, some cells came into view. About twenty of them, and the room was very dark, except for a few torches lighting the way.

Suddenly, without warning, the guards unlocked a large cell and threw me inside of it. I cried out as I hit the stone floor. I couldn't move now, I felt glued to the ground because my back hit the ground so roughly.

I heard my cell door slam shut and I heard yet another body being thrown into the cell next to mine, and I knew it was Erik. Another door slammed shut, and keys jiggled. I heard the guards laughing and then they all went upstairs except one who was blocking the doorway.

It was silent now. I wanted to talk to Erik, but I felt that I couldn't breathe. I was still trying to sit up, for my back felt terrible now. So I waited a few minutes and finally sat up, then I turned to Erik, who was indees visible through the bars.

"Erik?" I asked, clinging to the bars.

He didn't reply. His back was to me, and his head was bent.

"Erik, I want to say thank you. For saving me and everything."

Still no reply. I bit my lip. Was he angry with me?

"I'm sorry," I said. "Please forgive me."

"And why should I?" He spat, still not facing me.

I gulped. This wasn't going to be easy to explain. I just hoped he would understand, even though I doubted it.

"Er, Erik, the reason I - "

"Why did you go into the room, Christine?" He asked coldly. "I told you it was _forbidden_." He said the word 'forbidden' even colder then how he was speaking, which was pretty cold.

"Erik, please, let me explain, alright? I, well, you know I really missed my family and everything, so I kind of decided to use the Ouija Board to contact Meg." I paused to still see if he was listening. I could tell he was, so I continued, "Remember that day when we were having that snowball fight? Well, I sort of saw Meg, her spirit or something. And it reminded me of my family, and that's when I went and used the board. I contacted her."

I waiting anxiously for a response. Would he understand, or would he just ignore me?

So I continued, "I talked to her the next day, which was today. I uh, managed to stick my head through the board, but I couldn't get through."

"So you tried to leave me." He said fiercely.

"Erik, it's not like that." I said softly. "I missed my family and - "

I couldn't finish the sentence. I burst into tears and covered my face with my hands. Erik was angry with me, I was locked in a cell and would probably die soon, and I could never return home. How else was I suppose to feel?

Suddenly, two hands were on my shoulders. Erik's gentle voice said,

"Christine, hush my angel, do not cry."

But I couldn't stop. The tears kept flowing with every word that was spoken.

"My angel, please," Erik pleaded softly. "I'm sorry for making you cry, I truly am. Please stop."

I tried my best to, and eventually I did, with only a bit of tears and little sniffling here and there. When I had calmed down, Erik said to me,

"Christine, I am terribly sorry for being so cold to you. It's just that I was angry with you getting into the forbidden room. I never wanted you to leave, and I was angry that you tried to. But I forgive you now my angel, now hush."

Erik extended his arms further inbetween the bars and pulled me as close to him as I could get. I wanted to lean into his chest and fall asleep in his arms, put with the bars seperating us it was impossible. I asked him,

"Erik, how are we going to get out of here?"

Erik thought about this for a moment. He then shook his head and said, "I do not know."

I bit my lip. I had a plan, but it would be risky.

"Erik?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

"I have a plan."

x x x x

Erik and I waited patiently in our cells, just waiting for a guard or anybody to come down. We waited a full hour before a man came down to check on us. He was carrying two dirty bowls with a disgusting looking substance inside of it.

The man did his best to slide the bowl through the bars in both of our cell's. Mine ended up falling upside down and the substance started to leak out of the bowl and onto the floor. The guard only chuckled.

"Well, look's like you'll have to lick it up from the ground little missy, that was your only meal for tonight." And then he gave a big, nasty chuckle.

Calmly, I looked at Erik, who gave me a nod. I faced the guard and stood up, clutching the bars in front of me as I did so. I was now standing in front of the guard, and he was staring at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Monsieur," I said sweetly. "If you may tell me, what is Master Logan doing at the moment?"

"And why would you wish to know?" He demanded curiously.

"Because if he wishes," I let out a deep breath. "I will give him the pleasure he wants."

The guard smiled, showing his yellow teeth. I was disgusted.

"The Master was hoping you'd say that," He said. "I can take you up to him, but you'll have to wait because he's bangin' another woman at the moment."

I gave him a disgusted look. I really didn't need to know about _that_.

Suddenly, the guard fiddled through his pocket and grabbed some keys. He inspected them all carefully before twisting one into the lock.

Soon enough, my door was open and the guard grabbed me by my arm and pulled me out. He dragged me towards the door and I looked over my shoulder and took one last look at Erik. He gave me a reassuring smile, and I smiled back.

We walked through the main entrance and down a few hallways and up a few flight of stairs. Once we reached Logan's door, I heard pleasuring moan's from another woman and loud growl's coming from Logan.

The guard knocked on the door. "Master?" He called.

Silence for a moment, until Logan yelled, "I told you to not disturb me!"

"Yes, but master," the guard called. "Miss Daae is here. She is willing to give you all the pleasure you want."

"Really then?" Logan called back. "Well in that case, bring her in."

The guard grabbed yet another pair of keys and twisted them in the lock. He swung the door open and pulled me inside. What I had seen was terribly disgusting.

Logan was on the bed, with another young woman underneath him. She glared at me and wrapped her arm's around Logan's hairy neck. She whispered something to him and started to kiss his lips. But Logan didn't seem to accept this. Instead of returning the kiss like I thought he would do, he pushed her off the bed and sent her naked body crashing to the floor.

Immediatley the guard who had pulled me here went forward and took the girl in his arms. She started to curse at Logan, the guard, and myself.

"You bitch!" She called to me. "You slut! Whore!"

She continued to curse me until the guard finally went out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Logan was leaning against the pillows, smiling at me. I smiled back. I had to play this game cool, so I could get what I wanted.

"So, my angel," He said. "You've decided to come back to me, eh?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well then, come over here."

I walked over to him, swaying my hips back and forth as I did so. He noticed this, and growled under his breath.

I got up on the bed and crawled over to him. Soon, my face was in front of his and I kissed his lips softly.

No, I wasn't doing this because I wanted to. This was the plan. I was to give Logan what he wanted, and hopefully we would fall asleep together. Then, while he was asleep, I was to find the Ouija Board, grab it, and run down to Erik. Then we would both escape together.

Of course, Erik had many objections to this, but I told him it was the only way we would escape. I told him that I loved him before we put our plan into action, and he told me that he loved me and to be careful.

Logan immediatley grabbed me and threw me underneath him. He kissed my throat passionatley, and I let out low moans, which really only made him more excited. Hopefully, he wouldn't go too far and he would be too tired out to continue.

Logan started to rip open my dress, but quickly I stopped him and started to un-button it instead. I didn't need another dress ruined. When my dress was off, I threw it to the ground and Logan started to kiss my breasts.

It went like this for over an hour. Logan was kissing me, and I was terribly disgusted and frightened, but I couldn't show it. I knew he was about to go further, and I knew I had to do something to stop him. It was time for Plan B.

I faked a yawn. Logan stared at me and asked,

"What's wrong?"

I smiled sweetly, and drooped my eyelids a bit. "Oh Logan," I said. "I'm so tired. Can't we go to sleep?"

"Sleep?" He repeated, stunned. "Why should we sleep? I'm having too much fun."

"Oh but Logan!" I protested. "I'm too tired to go on. We can finish this tomorrow."

"I want to finish it now!" He spat impatiently.

I wrapped my arms around his hairy neck, which was really quite soft, but that wasn't the point. I kissed his nose and said,

"I'll be sleeping in your arms. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

He grinned and kissed my lips roughly. I pulled away and leaned my head back on the pillow. "Let's call it a night, shall we?"

He muttered something under his breath and groaned. "Fine."

He leaned over and blew out some candles that were on the bedside tables. He then did something that I couldn't see and all the torches in the room went off. Now it was pitch black. It was when I felt Logan's hot breath on my skin, did I know he was there. He wrapped his hairy arms around me and dug his face into my neck.

I was ready to pretend and sleep when suddenly I remembered it would be very difficult to get out from under him if he was on top of me. So I said,

"Logan, I can't quite breahte. Do you think I could, um, sleep next to you instead?"

"Of course," Logan said, yawning. Good, it was working. He was sleepy.

Logan rolled off me and I rolled over so I wasn't facing him. When I thought I was in a perfect position, Logan wrapped his arms around me tightly. I sighed silently. It was going to be difficult getting out of here.

I waited for exactly fourty-five minutes until Logan finally fell asleep. His arms were becoming lose around me, so I easily pulled them off and slipped off the bed. I quickly felt around for my dress on the floor, and when I had found it, I put it on with ease. The moonlight was shining through the windows now, so I could see better.

I was about to run to the door when I remembered the Ouija Board. I needed that before I could meet up with Erik. I searched around the floor for a couple of minutes until I felt like giving up. But then I asked myself, where would the most common hiding spot be, but yet nobody dared to look there?

Quickly, I knelt down and felt around under the bed. I was almost afriad that something was going to grab me and pull me under, but that was childish. When I felt a wooden board, a smile split across my face. I knew I had found it.

Silently, I pulled it out from under the bed. I looked at it closely and when I saw many numbers and letters, I knew I had gotten it. So I stood up silently and tiptoed towards the door.

When I had made it out of the door carefully, I walked down the hallway. I heard snoring coming from other rooms, so I knew those had to have been the guards. Trying to remember where the dungeon was, I did my best to find it.

I reached the main hall and once I had done that, I looked around for a large wooden door. I had spotted it, but I also spotted bad news. A guard was standing next to the door.

Did he see me? Would he go and tell Logan? Thousands of questions swam through my mind until I finally realized he was sleeping. I sighed and opened the large wooden door, and then walked down the small flight of steps.

The dungeon wasn't darker then it was before. Since it was always dark down there, it looked completely the same, even if it was night. I walked past the cells until I found Erik in one of them, lying down on the ground, snoring silently.

"Erik?" I whispered.

Nothing came. He didn't even flinch.

I whispered louder, "Erik?"

He moved. His snores stopped, and slowly he opened his eyes. He stared at me for a moment until he finally blinked a few times and broke out into a smile.

"Christine, you're here! You're safe! Oh God, I thought you weren't coming back!" He whispered, and stood up.

"Don't worry Erik, I'm here, and we're going to get out of here together."

I was ready to open up his cell door until I remembered that I didn't have a key.

"Drat!" I stomped my foot.

"What is it?" Erik asked.

"I don't have a key!"

"Don't worry angel, there is one hanging right behind you."

I turned around and saw a single key hanging from some hoops. I grabbed it quickly and twisted it through Erik's lock until it finally came open.

I set the Ouija Board down on the ground quickly and both Erik and I kneeled in front of it. Erik rubbed his hands together and was about to say something until we both heard,

"Look in the dungeons! She's escaped!"

We were doomed.

x x x

**Me: Bwahahaha!**

**Erik: Hey!**

**Christine: Hey!**

**Me: Hey!**

**Erik & Christine: What?**

**Me: Um...well, Erik...you see I uh...kind of promised the reviewers...haha...that if they reviewed they got to...ha...watchascarymoviewithyouinadarkroom.**

**Erik: What?**

**Me: Ok! Now, off you go! Into the movie theater! (a door suddenly appears and Erik walks in, suddenly surrounded by a bunch of phangirls)**

**Erik: Wait! What? Noooo!**

**(door slams shut, phangirls giggling in the background, Erik is screaming)**

**Me: So, Christine, want some coffee?**

**Christine: Sure!**

**Erik: HELP ME! Don't leave me here! Nooo! Wait, is that an anti-Raoul shirt? Wait...what are you doing?...NOO! Not the cape!**

**Me: Okay, so we'll let Erik stay in there for a little while...and I'm sorry it's been so long to upload this chapter! School is holding me back. And I have guitar lessons, practice for the musical, forensics (acting competition) and practice for the talent show. So it might take some time to upload the next chapter but just remember that I will never quit the story! Now, review!**


	21. Doctor Christine

We heard the loud footsteps of many men charging down the stairs. Quickly, I stood up and slammed our jail door shut, then shakily I grabbed the key and twisted it in the lock, locking ourselves inside.

I hid the key in my pocket. Hopefully, that was the only one and these bars were very strong.

Erik started to mutter something very quickly in a language I didn't understand. All of a sudden, as I heard the large wooden door burst open, the Ouija Board lit up.

"Thank the lord!" I cried.

"Quick!" Erik cried, and he snatched my hand in his. He yelled something very loud in that same language, and the Ouija Board started to shake.

And so did the bars to our cell. The guards were shaking them like crazy, and I was too afraid that they would break open.

"Hurry!" I yelled to Erik.

I started to hear gun shots and swords falling to the ground. The guards were trying to kill us.

Erik hissed once again in that language. I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed as I felt myself being pulled through something small. I could feel my hair blow in every direction, and I also heard Erik's curses.

Just then, it stopped. Everything stopped. No more wind, no more shaking of bars, no more of anything. All was silent.

I opened my eyes. We were in the secret room. The Ouija Board was set on the table, looking peaceful, as if nothing had happened. Quickly, remembering Erik, I looked around frantically for him.

"Erik!" I cried.

I heard a low groan. I knew it was Erik's, and I quickly turned my head to the direction of it. I screamed at what I saw.

Erik was lying on the ground, with two gun shots in his left arm and one sword stuck inside of his stomach. Those guards must have shot him. Hurriedly, I scrambled to the ground and noticed that the sword wasn't deeply inside of him. In fact, it looked as if it was about to fall out.

"Erik? Are you alright?"

He groaned again. Knowing that I would have to get this sword out of him, I grasped the sword and without thinking, yanked it out.

Erik hissed and cursed in pain. Even though the sword wasn't quite inside of him, I supposed it could still hurt quite badly. I quickly threw the sword across the room, not wanting it to be near us at all. In fact, I would burn it.

"Erik, can you stand up?" I asked him.

He mumbled something between a 'Yes' and a 'No'. So I told him,

"Erik, you're going to have to try and stand up. Could you do that?"

"I'll try," He barely whispered.

I scrambled up from the ground, as Erik had started to move, and I supported him. I used my left arm to put around his waist, and I put his right arm around my neck. Now, Erik was standing neck to me, but his legs were shaking terribly.

He took one step forward, and almost fell if I hadn't caught him. I told him gently,

"Don't worry, you can do it."

"I know _that_," He spat at me. "I'm not stupid."

I was quite surprised by Erik's rude comment toward me. But then I realized that he was in a bad temper, since two bullet's _were_ in his arm and I had just pulled a sword out from his stomach. Who wouldn't be in a bad temper?

Erik was doing better by every step he took. Every step was less and less shaky, and soon we were at the door. I kicked it open and walked Erik towards the couch.

"Alright Erik, now if you'll lie down I can - "

"I'm _fine_," He spat once again towards me. He yanked his arm away from me and said, "I don't your help. I'm perfectly fine. Now if you don't mind, _madmoiselle_, I'm going to the music room."

Furiously, I grabbed his un-injured arm and demanded in his face, "You are going to lay down on that couch, _monsieur_, and I am going to get those bullets out of your arm! _Do you understand me!_"

Erik was shocked. Slowly, he stepped towards the couch and laid down, not taking his eyes away from my now smirking face.

"I thought you'd see things my way," I smiled. "Now wait right here. I'm going to get a bucket of water."

Erik didn't answer. He was still in shock from what I had said to him. I felt a little different now too, as I walked towards the kitchen. I had never spoke that way before and I just have to say, it felt good. I never even knew I could talk like that.

I gathered a bucket and put in some lukewarm water. I grabbed two towels and plopped them inside of the bucket. But how would I get the bullet out? I didn't think Erik had any supplies, so I knew that I would have to do it the old fashioned way. Was there an old fashioned way?

Quickly, I shut my mind up and decided that I would have to pull it out with my hands. If the bullet was too deep inside, I would have to go to the store and buy some sort of tool to get it out.

I walked back over to Erik, with the bucket in my hands. I looked at him and noticed that he was petting Ayesha with his uninjured arm. Ayesha was curled up on his stomach and was purring happily. And worst of all, she was right on the spot where the sword had been inside of Erik.

"I'm going to have to take Ayesha off," I told him. I was ready to pick her up when suddenly she hissed at me. But I gathered all my fears of Ayesha and set them aside. I had work to do.

"I don't have time for this, Ayesha." I grumbled. I grabbed the hissing cat and set her down on the ground before she could scratch me.

I grabbed one of the towels and set it on the wound of Erik's stomach. He cursed and with his uninjured arm, pushed my arm away.

"Sorry," I said. "It might sting a little."

"I can see that!" He cried.

I smiled and gently set the towel on his wound. He hissed in pain, but did not push my arm away.

I left the towel to sit on his stomach and pulled his left arm gently up, so that it was now resting across his chest.

I inspected the wound. I could see the bullets in his arms, and with all that blood, I felt as if I was about to vomit.

But Erik seemed amused by this scene. He smirked and asked me,

"Have you ever had any medical experience, Christine?"

"Yes," I lied.

He studied my face and started to chuckle. "You're terrible at lying, you know."

"Hush, will you? I need concentration."

"Oh, right. I'm quite sorry, _Doctor_ Christine. I'll hush now."

I rolled my eyes and was about to pick out the bullet when suddenly I asked, without thinking,

"Would it be okay if I took them out with my fingers?"

He stared at me for a moment. "Well, I suppose. It's the only thing to do, since I don't have any of the right supplies."

"You know, you don't seem as if you're in great pain."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I mean, if I had two bullets in my arm I'd be screaming my lungs out."

"I'm sure you would. Anyways, I am used to this sort of thing."

"You are?"

"Of course."

"How?"

"You wouldn't understand. Now get these bullets out of my arm or you force me to do it myself."

"Would you?" I asked, being half humerous and half serious. He only smiled and said, "Get them out, would you?"

"Yes, of course," I sighed. I stared at the wound once again. Red and black blood was covered around the wound, and I felt as if I was going to be sick.

But I had to do it. I would do it for Erik. I would do it now and get it over with, _then_ I could vomit. I squeezed my eyes shut and was about to plunge my fingers inside of the hole when Erik stopped me.

"Woah, woah! What do you think you're doing? You don't shut your eyes when you're trying to get bullets out of someone!"

I felt very embarrased. I opened my eyes and smiled sweetly at him. "Uh, sorry."

"Goodness, woman. I'm about ready to call in a real doctor."

"No! I can do it! I can do it..." I looked at the wound once more. I had to do this and get it over with. So without thinking, I plunged my thumb and index finger inside of the hole.

You would never have any idea what this felt like. It felt so disgusting! I was about to take my fingers out and vomit, but I didn't. I kept my fingers in there and felt around for the bullet. I was feeling gushy skin, blood, and I think I was touching a bone! I didn't know what else I was feeling, but all I know is that it felt gross.

I didn't even know that it happened, I was too busy thinking about what I was touching. I had just thrown the bullet into the bucket of water. I gasped in excitement.

"I did it!" I exclaimed.

Erik smiled at me. "Congratulations, my beauty."

"I can't believe it, I actually did it!"

The smile stayed on his face, and he nodded. I was so excited I almost forgot that I had to pull another bullet out. I was about to stick my fingers in the hole when Erik asked,

"So, how did it feel in there?"

I shot him a look and he only smirked at me. But when I said this, I felt the need to look at my fingers, so I did. They were covered in blood, which was almost black, and I had the need to dip my hands into the bucket of water, but since I had thrown the bullet in there, the water was now all red.

"Darn it!" I exclaimed, looking into the bucket.

Trying not to think about my fingers, I stuck them back into the next bullet hole. I felt around the gushy skin and thick blood, and once I had found the bullet, I yanked it out and threw it into the bucket.

Finally, I was finished.

"Brava," Erik said casually.

But I didn't answer him. Instead, I darted to the bathroom and threw up.

x x x

Two hours passed since I had pulled the bullets out of Erik's arms. Afterwards, he wanted to get up and play the organ, but I told him to lay down and rest. He protested, but I told him it was for his health. He said he didn't care, but I told him I did. So he stayed on the couch.

I am now fixing him a meal. He told me he didn't want anything big, so I am just making him a few rolls. They should be good. Erik told me how to make them, so I wouldn't burn up his lair.

I peeked from out of the kitchen and looked into the little room which Erik was lying on the couch. I grabbed a book for him, which he was reading now, and Ayehsa was also lying down on his stomach. I had wrapped up all of his wounds and cleaned them gently. I felt like a real doctor. Only I knew that I could never be one, especially if I was going to vomit after every patient.

The rolls had a few more minutes, so I decided to go into the little room and check on Erik. I did so, and when I got there, I asked him,

"Do you need anything?"

He put his thumb inside of his book and shut it, so he wouldn't lose his page. He shook his head and said to me,

"Nothing at all, my dear."

"Are you feeling well?"

"I am fine, indeed."

"Oh. Well, would you like your pillow fluffed?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you cold? I can get you some more - "

"Christine!" He chuckled. "I am fine, my precious. I don't need anything."

"Oh, okay then. I'm going to um, do something."

I was about to walk out the room when Erik called my name. I turned around and asked,

"Yes?"

"Thank you." He told me.

I smiled. "For what?"

"Taking the bullets out of my arm, my child. I thought you wouldn't be able to do it."

"So did I," I giggled. "I thought I would vomit. Well, I did actaully..."

Erik chuckled at my rambling. I smiled and walked up to him, kneeling beside him. I kissed his forehead and then noticed how hot it was.

"Oh dear, Erik! Your forehead is so warm!" I put my hand on his forehead. I didn't have much space, since his mask was on, but I could tell it was extremely warm.

"Are you feeling different?" I asked him. "Sick? Oh dear, you might have to vomit. Let me get a bucket."

Erik protested and told me that he was well, but I didn't want to take any chances. I grabbed a bucket from the kitchen and ran it over to him. I set it besides his couch and told him,

"If you need to vomit, here is your bucket."

"You're being ridiculous, Christine."

"But I'm worried about you, Erik!" I cried. "The last thing I want is you getting hurt again!"

It was silent for a moment. Erik was smiling at me, and he bent the page in his book, then set it besides him. He put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me towards him, then kissed my lips feverishly.

I kissed him back. It felt so good to kiss him again. But then I pulled away shyly.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Um, the rolls are ready." And I quickly walked back into the kitchen.

What was that for? I could've enjoyed his kiss for a little bit longer, but no, I was too shy. Shy? Why was I shy again? I didn't know. I knew him too well, and I loved him. I didn't know why I was shy.

When the rolls were finished, I let them cool down and then I set them on a tray for Erik. I also filled up a cup with some red wine, which I knew Erik loved.

I brought the tray over to him and set it on his lap. He smiled and set his book down.

"Oh yes, Christine, before I forget. It's December now, and it gets quite cold down here, you know. So, tomorrow I'll need to fetch some firewood and some blankets. I don't want you freezing to death, my dear."

I nodded and was about to agree, but then I suddenly knew what he was thinking.

"Erik, you still aren't well! I'll go out in town and get the firewood and blankets tomorrow. You need to stay here and rest."

Erik groaned and I only smiled and kissed his forehead. But before I could pull away, Erik grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.

"Kiss me." He demanded in a whisper.

Shyly, I smiled and kissed his lips. He wanted more though, I could tell he wanted more. So I kissed him once again and eventually pulled away.

"Finish your rolls, Erik." I told him.

"Of course, _Doctor_ Christine."

x x x x

**Christine: Nice chapter.**

**Me: Yes, I know. (grins)**

**Christine: Ok, is that movie over yet? (points towards the door to the movie room)**

**Me: (looks at watch) It was over three hours ago.**

**Christine: Then why are they still in there?**

**Me: Who knows? All the reviewers are probably killing him with kisses.**

**Christine: (frusterated sigh) I'm going to open the door. (opens the door and finds a bunch of reviewers on top of Erik, kissing him like crazy)**

**Me: Oh brother. He's going to suffocate.**

**(reviewers see Christine and run away)**

**Christine: Erik!**

**Erik: (smiling) I feel so loved.**

**Christine: Oh please! (helps Erik off the ground and back into my room)**

**Me: So Erik, how was the movie?**

**Erik: Oh yeah, that. I never really got a chance to watch it. Because everytime I made it back to my seat all of those girls would jump on me and start to kiss me.**

**Christine: Grr...**

**Erik: (shrugs) Whatever. Can I do that again?**

**Me: Um...ok...perhaps (cough) But first you need a bath. You smell like body odar and...perfume. Weird combination.**

**Erik: The perfume was from that one girl...and the body odar...(blushes)**

**Christine & I: Ewwww!**

**Erik: (runs to go take a bath)**

**Me: Okay, sorry for the long wait everyone! As you know, I am very busy with school, and I can guess that a lot of you are busy too. I try my best to write more of a chapter everyday, but as you know since school started, I won't be able to update once a day. But I -**

**Erik: Hey! Where's the shampoo!**

**Christine: Shut up! She's talking to the reviewers!**

**Erik: But Erik need shampoo! (tear tear)**

**Christine: Oh brother. (goes to help Erik find the shampoo)**

**Me: (coughs) Anyways just a reminder that I will never quit this story. I hate it how people do that. I mean, just imagine this - what if J.K. Rowling just decided to _not_ finish Harry Potter? I mean, come on! Her fans wouldn't be very happy now would they? I have a some more ideas for the story, so it won't be over quite yet. Please review!**

**Erik: Where's the soap! And I want my rubber punjab ducky!**


	22. Captured By Raoul

The next day, since I had promised Erik I would go out in town and buy firewood and blankets, I got up early. I dressed myself in a plain violet colored dress and put on the comfortable coat that Erik had bought for me.

I came out of my room and walked to where Erik was lying on the couch. He was sitting there, bored; I could tell, and fiddling through the pages of his book. I kneeled next to him and kissed his forehead.

"I'm going to get the firewood and blankets now, Erik."

"Ah, my dear, you know I am very capable of doing it mys - "

"No!" I protested. "You still need to lay down. You aren't quite well yet. Besides, I promised I would get it."

"Yes, yes," He mumbled. "Well, you will need the money, but I can get that for you," And then, he attempted to get off the couch, but I gently pushed him back down. I smiled at him.

"Erik, no, you aren't well enough yet! Now, where is the money?"

"I left it on the - " He stopped abruptly and cleared his throat. He then smiled nervously. "It's on the kitchen table."

I crossed my arms across my chest. "Oh, really? And how did the money get there? Did it fly?"

"Alright, fine!" He exclaimed. "I got up to put the money on the table but that was it!"

I sighed. "You got lucky that time, Erik. Next time you get up I'm not going to be very happy."

He rolled his eyes and smiled devilishly at me. "Come here, my sweet." He said, motioning for me to come to him. I leaned forward and he gave me a big kiss. I giggled and returned it.

"I'll be back soon, and _please_, don't get up!"

"Fine," Erik said, looking around.

"I don't believe you. Will you promise me that you won't get up?"

"I promise."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You'll stay on the couch?"

"I will."

"For me?"

He looked at me and smiled. "For you, my precious."

I giggled and kissed his cheek. I said goodbye to him and walked to the kitchen, gathering the money that was left on the table by Erik. I walked towards the shore and picked up that large pole; Erik still hasn't told me what it really is called, but anyways I picked that up and started to row gently down the lake.

I started to sing to myself, as I was very nervous I was about to fall:

_"Row, row, row Erik's boat_

_Gently down the lake_

_Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily,_

_Life is on the lake!"_

And I sang this over and over to myself until I reached my destination. I tied up the boat to a thick wooden stick which Erik had set up and carefully got out of the boat. And then, it was time to make my way through the catacombs.

I remembered the way that Erik showed Nadir and I back in November, about a secret passage way that led out the side of the Opera House. I tried to remember the exact directions and after a few moments I did. I walked extremely slowly down a few tunnels, remembering which way to turn, and I came across a door that looked very much like the wall itself.

Slowly, gently, I pushed it forward. It opened, and led to the side of the Opera House. Since it was so early, I didn't see anyone around, and I carefully walked out, pushing the door shut behind me. Acting casual, I walked down the streets and tried to find a store that sold blankets.

To my luck, I came across a store that said _Rugs, Carpets, and Blankets_. Never heard of that one before. Smiling, I walked inside and searched around the store.

Beautiful Persian carpets filled one side of the store, and I was caught looking at those for some time. I finally came back to myself and tried to search for blankets, but the next thing I came across were some beautiful rugs. I looked at those for a moment, then quickly went to the blanket area.

There were so many beautiful blankets! How many did Erik want? Did he want a specific color? Oh no, I thought. I should have asked him these questions before I left!

All of a sudden, I felt someone grab my wrist and spin my around. I gasped, as I was now looking into the face of Raoul de Changy.

"So, we meet again, Madmoiselle." He said, sounding very casual.

"Please, let me go." I whispered, trying to get my arm free.

Raoul looked around to see if anybody was watching. Since he saw nobody, he said to me very roughly:

"Don't try to fight me, Christine. You know I'll win. Now, come, let us talk this over."

"Talk what over?" I asked, frightened.

"Don't act as if you don't know!" He spat.

"Let me go! Please!" I whispered, trying to fight free.

"If you scream, my little love, I swear I will break your neck. Now act casual."

Raoul then led me out of the store, smiling to people as we walked down the street, as if nothing was the matter. I didn't smile. But I didn't want to scream. I was too frightened.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him, as we reached a fancy carriage. He pushed me inside and snapped at the driver to start moving. He quickly hopped in next to me and shut the door.

"Where are you taking me!" I cried at last.

Raoul only glared me, and I saw the daggers in his eyes. I shivered violently. Erik would be worried if I didn't come home. He'd be so cold down there! And he would need to eat something! Oh Erik!

As Raoul seemed to catch me daydreaming, he grabbed my shoulder and made me face him by holding my chin up.

"Now, now, my dear. You'll be okay." And softly, gently, he caressed my cheek with his finger. But I didn't want to feel his flesh against mine. I wanted to go back to Erik!

"Don't touch me!" I told him, yanking my elbow away from him and turning my head to face the window. Suddenly, without warning, I felt a burning blow come across my cheek.

Raoul had slapped me, and he had slapped me hard. Tears started to form in my eyes, and immediatley I lifted my hand to my cheek. I rubbed it, but that never helped.

"Don't you d_are_ tell me what to do," He said flatly. "You belong to me now."

"No I don't!" I cried. "I belong to Erik!"

Raoul once again sent daggers flashing across his eyes. I knew I shouldn't have said that, but I couldn't help it.

"And who, may I ask, is Erik?"

"He's - he's my - " I couldn't finish. I couldn't say it was the Phantom of the Opera! So instead I said, "He's my boyfriend." Technically it was true.

"Well you're wrong," Raoul snapped at me. "You are mine, and you'll never see your blasted boyfriend again! What? What's this?"

At first I didn't know what he was speaking of, but then, as I saw him looking at the ring on my finger, The Promise Ring, I knew that Raoul was going to fly into a rage. And he had.

He grabbed my hand and tried to tear the ring off my finger, but luckily, it was on there quite nicely.

"Raoul, stop! You're hurting me!"

"Oh, I know, I know." He said between clentched teeth, still trying to get the ring off my finger.

I didn't struggle that much, because I knew the ring wasn't going to come off. But unfortunatley out of nowhere, the ring had come off my finger and Raoul was clutching it in his hand.

"No! Give it back to me!" I cried, trying to take the ring from his finger.

"Never," He spat, and held it above his head. "This precious ring will go in the fire, where it belongs!"

"No!"

"Oh, but indeed it will, my lovely!"

I started to sob. Erik said that if ever the promise ring was off my finger, it meant that I didn't love him, and that something terrible would happen! Surely he would believe my story about Raoul though, right?

I stayed quiet, trying to fight back my tears, and looked out the window. If I wasn't home soon, Erik would start to worry. And then what?

We came threw some large gates and down a dirt path, heading towards a large mansion. I guessed this was Raoul's house.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked, almost in a whisper.

"You heard me," He responded. "You're mine now, so I can do what I'd like with you."

I sighed. There was no point in trying to argue with him. He would win, and that was a fact.

x x x x x

I was standing before the fire miserably. Raoul had just thrown the ring into the fire, and I didn't dare try to stop him. There was no point, either. He would win the battle.

I was left inside of the drawing room, as Raoul told me to stay here. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to escape out the window, but then again I didn't want to move. What if he caught me? The man was horrible. He may try to shoot me!

I could escape easily out the window though. I didn't look difficult at all. All that stopped me was the gates. I wouldn't be able to get past them, as they were shut, and I knew not how to open them.

Raoul came in quietly behind him, as I could only hear him faintly. I sighed, still looking into the fire. Whatever he wanted to do with me, I didn't care. The ring was burnt, I couldn't go home to Erik; I was trapped. Trapped for good.

"Well, well, my dear," Raoul said, as he put his cold hands on my shoulder from behind me. "Your room is prepared."

I shivered. "What room?"

"Why, you are staying here with me! This is your home now, my love."

I was about to just give up and stomp up to my new room, but instead I asked, "Why must I stay here with you? What would you do with me?"

Raoul smiled devilishly and whispered in my ear, "Why, tonight we could have some fun. You know, my legs wrapped around your sweet bo - "

"You disgust me!" I cried, pulling myself away from Raoul. I turned to face him, but his expression didn't change. "I would never do such a thing!"

"Not unless I force you," He said casually. All of a sudden, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun, aiming it towards me. I gasped, trying my best not to move, incase he shot at me.

"Let me lay down the rules here, Christine. If you try to escape, by god I will find you and murder you in front of your precious Erik. Then I will murder him, understand?"

I didn't answer. What was there to say?

"If you don't do as I tell you, I will be forced to shoot you. I have power over you now my dearest."

How in the world did he have power over me? Nobody had exact power over me! I was about to ask him this, but seeing the gun, I kept silent.

"Is this agreed to?" He asked.

"Ye - yes, sir." I whispered.

"I can't hear you," He sneered, moving closer to me. "Speak louder!"

"Yes, sir!"

"That's better." He said, in almost a whisper. He stuffed his gun carefully back into his pocket and moved closer to me. I didn't dare move back, as he might try and bring his gun out again. He touched my breast, feeling my nipple and stroking my soft dress. I shivered violently. I was already raped once, I didn't need to be raped again.

He whispered in my ear, "Tonight, my dear." And then he stalked out of the room.

Before any thoughts could enter my mind, a lady came into the room. She was very pretty. Dark brown hair, green eyes, quite pale, and a very neat posture. She looked so familiar, almost like a dear friend that I knew. She said to me,

"Madame Christine?"

"Yes, that's me." I said.

"Would you like to come with me? I shall show you to your room."

I nodded silently and followed the girl up the stairs and down a hallway. My room seemed to be at the end. When she opened the door to it, I was expecting it to be a dark, dusty, crowded room, but instead it was very beautiful.

A large bed, with light blue blankets and pillows occupied the corner of the room. The carpet was soft and white, matching the color of the walls. There were a few pictures hanging on the walls, and two large windows. One over the bed, and one near the right side of the room.

"Master de Changy says - " The girl cleared her throat, as if deciding to speak or not.

"What is it?" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled. "The Master says that you could share a room with him. If you wanted to."

I frowned. "No thank you, I shall stay here."

"Yes, madame." She was about to walk out of the room and shut the door behind her when I asked,

"What's your name?"

"My name, miss?" She asked.

"Yes."

"My name is Rose Willour, miss."

"And you are a servant here?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Oh, I think this about - " She stopped to think, and then answered, "my second year here."

"I see. Well, thank you Rose."

"Your welcome Madame - "

"Oh please, call me Christine!"

Rose nodded and said, "Christine" under her breath, as if trying to pronounce the name correctly. I turned around and looked at the pictures in my room, but Rose's voice made me turn back around to face her,

"Mada - I mean, Christine," She blushed. "I was just wondering if, um - " She stopped. "Oh nevermind. It's foolish, really."

"You can tell me, Rose."

Rose looked around, her face suddenly becoming more frightened. "I'd rather not, miss. At least not right now. I will fetch you down when lunch is ready, and after dinner Master de Changy would like to see you in the drawing room again for tea."

She then said her goodbye's and walked away, shutting the door behind her; leaving me in this room.

I sighed and sat down on the bed. All the memories of Erik came back to me. He would be so worried! I should have been home by now!

I started to cry my eyes out. Would I ever see my darling Erik again?

x x x x x

**Me: Boohaha! I feel so evil.**

**Christine: Pfft.**

**Erik: _Oh sit right back and you'll hear a tale, a tale of a fateful trip..._**

**Christine: Can you _please_ tell him to stop singing!**

**Me: Why don't you?**

**Christine: Because he won't listen to me!**

**Erik: _I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny! And when a girl walks in with a..._**

**Christine: Shut up!**

**Me: Why is he singing, anyway?**

**Christine: I don't know. He has just been sitting there singing ever since he got out of the shower.**

_**Erik: It's a thriller! Thrill - **_

**Christine: SHUT UP ERIK!**

**Erik: (tear) Don't you like my singing, Christine?**

**Christine: Not _that_ kind of singing! What songs were those anyway?**

**Erik: I don't know. I just grabbed this CD player and started to listen to them.**

**Me: (snatches CD player back) Uh, where did you get that?**

**Erik: Under your bed.**

**Christine: Well stop singing!**

**Erik: _I love you, you love me! We're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you - _**

**Christine: Ahhh!**

**Me: Boohaha! Review!**


	23. The Escape

Lunch and dinner came and went. So did the tea in the drawing room. And now I was sitting here in this room, staring at the wall, just thinking.

Would I ever see Erik again? How I wanted to! It was already evening, and Erik was sure to notice that I was gone! Would he come and rescue me?

Raoul was acting like a bloody pervert when we met together in the drawing room for tea. He kept fondling with my hair and kissing my ear. I would turn my head, or push him away, but then he would grab my wrist and squeeze it so tightly that I thought it would come off.

He kept saying, "Tonight, my darling." I think I knew what it meant. He wanted sex from me, he wanted pleasure. Well I wasn't going to give it to him, even if he tried to force me! I would try to escape.

The door opened, and Rose came in.

"You wanted to see me, Christine?"

"Yes Rose," I said. I patted the sheets next to me and said, "Come sit down."

Rose did so, and when she had sat down, she faced me. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but then she closed it.

"Rose, I asked you to come here because, well, of what you were going to say earlier. What was it?"

Rose smiled nervously. "Oh, that. Well, I was afraid to tell you, just in case the master overheard."

I frowned. "Has Raoul done something?"

Rose nodded silently, keeping her eyes fixed on her lap. "But I don't think I should tell you. I'm not suppose to."

"You can tell me Rose."

"No, I can't!" She suddenly cried, becoming tearful. "It's too horrible! Besides, I thought you already knew."

"Knew what? Why won't you tell me?"

"As I said, it's too awful to speak of. And he said if I told anyone he'd - "

"Oh, Rose! You must tell me!"

Rose suddenly nodded bravely and gathered her wits. "Alright. But you have to promise to keep this secret! Never let a word out of your mouth about it, alright?"

"Alright, I promise! Now tell me!"

Rose sighed. "Well, one day as I was cleaning Master de Chagny's bedroom, I overheard a conversation that he was having with a business partner. I couldn't help but listen."

"Go on."

"Well, he was speaking to this man in the other room, but I could only hear them faintly. Just so I could hear him a little clearer, I stepped closer to the door, which was open just a crack. I heard him talking to the man, I believe his name was Gregory, and they said they were going to hunt down this man. Well, I don't know if you can call it a man, madame. I think it was more of a ghost, or a phantom."

I gasped. "What? Who was it? Don't you remember?"

"Of course. They called him The Phantom of the Opera, or the Opera Ghost. I heard of him myself once, you know. Very bad man, or so I hear. They said they were going to hunt him down."

I started to get angry when she said he was a very bad man, but I decided not to let out my anger. She was only an innocent young girl, she wouldn't know any better. I nodded to her.

"Go on."

"Well, the Vicomte mentioned your name. He said something along the lines of, _'Christine is with the Phantom. I believe he is keeping her prisoner. We must hunt this man down! Didn't you hear of the other murders he has commited?' _And Gregory said something like, _'But how do you know this?'_ and the Vicomte responded, _'I saw him with my own eyes! At the Opera that I told you about! I asked Miss Christine if she would come with me, but she said she couldn't. Later, after the Ghost had threatened me with a sword, he took her away with him!'_

"So yes, miss. That is what I wanted to tell you."

I looked at her carefully. Her eyes were darting to every direction, but they never landed on me. She was keeping something from me.

"There is something else, Rose. Please tell me."

"But I told you every - "

"No you didn't. You skipped the terrible part, haven't you? Tell me what Raoul did."

Rose sighed. "If you must know, miss. Gregory didn't agree to catching the Phantom, because he didn't believe in it. And the next thing I heard was a gunshot. I held my hand against my mouth to supress my screams, and quickly dashed into the Master's room, pretending to go along my business. Later that day, I found out that the Vicomte had killed Mr. Gregory. He saw me looking at the floor with utter shock; at the blood stains, and he threated to kill me if I told anyone."

I didn't know what to say. Raoul was a madman, on the hunt for Erik. He already shot his friend, and he would do it again if he had to. I had to escape this place right now!

"Thank you for telling me this, Rose." I nodded to her.

She smiled nervously. "You won't tell anyone?"

"Never."

She smiled happily and said, "Thank you!"

She got up from her spot on the bed and was about to walk out the door when I asked very quickly, without even thinking, "Can you help me escape?"

Rose turned and looked at me, her smile turning into a confused frown. "How? Why?"

"From what you've told me, I really don't want to stay here with Raoul. I want to go back to Er - my parents. They will be looking for me."

Rose's eyes fell to the floor. "I'm sorry if I frightened you."

"Oh, no! You didn't. I always knew Raoul was like this," I lied. "And he scares me." _That_ was the truth.

Rose bit her lip and stared at the ground for a moment, as if she were thinking. I waited patiently. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she exclaimed:

"I've got it! But it's risky."

"What is it?" I asked, excitedly.

Rose hurried over to me and sat down once again with me on the bed. "Well madame, after Master de Chagny goes to sleep, I could lead you downstairs and out the front door."

"But doesn't he have - ?"

"Guards? Servants that watch the place? Yes. That's the risky part. They are usually outside the front doors or in random places around the house. I will have to distract them, or make their minds completely distracted by something else. Then I will lead you out."

"Oh Rose! That's wonderful! But - but, what if they catch us?"

Rose's eyes dropped down to her twiddling thumbs. "I'll say it was my idea."

I was shocked. "No! You don't need to do that! Why, if that is the case, I won't go at all!"

"No, Christine!" She said sharply. I was taken by surprise, for I never heard Rose raise her voice in such a manner. "I'd rather die than live in this house. Besides, I've got no family."

"You don't?"

"No," She replied, sighing. "My mom died when I was born, and my father committed suicide a few years after she died. He just couldn't take life without her. I was then taken to a foster home, which I was kicked out of two years ago. Master de Chagny was kind enough to let me work here, but it's been a nightmare. I don't like it here."

"But," I wanted to ask her another question, but I didn't know what to say. Instead I said, "That is very kind of you Rose."

Rose smiled sweetly. She wasn't planning on me to say 'No, I won't go if you would risk your life!' and even if I did, she wouldn't take it for an answer.

Suddenly, thinking that Raoul was always saying "Tonight" to me, I decided to go to bed early, so Raoul couldn't catch me.

"Rose, what time is it?"

"Around 7:00 in the evening."

"I am getting quite sleepy. Tell Raoul I am going to sleep. And when the time comes tonight, wake me up, if I am not already up."

Rose smiled brightly to me. "I won't forget!" And with that, she left the room.

I didn't want to change clothes to go to sleep, for then it would take me too long to get changed when it was time for me to go, and I couldn't waste any time. So, I slipped under the covers of my bed and tried to sleep. I would need at least a bit of it.

I woke up. I don't know how long I was sleeping, but I am positive it was for a good four hours. I was awoken by Rose, who was being as quiet as a mouse.

"The coast is clear! The coast is clear!" She whispered to me, shaking me gently, until I woke up. Hearing these words, I gasped and sat up on my bed. Rose's eyes grew wide when she looked down at me, and she turned away nervously.

What was wrong? Confused, I looked down at myself. I noticed that the bodice to my dress was torn open. A brownish-reddish bruise was seen there also, and it wasn't there before. Had something bitten me? Had Raoul tried to rape me?

Quickly, I laced up the bodice, and when I was finished, I asked Rose: "Shall I go now?"

Rose turned around and said, "Yes! Before they return! Hurry!"

I scrambled out of bed and Rose and I flew down the stairs quietly, like ghosts. I darted my head in every which way, frightened to see a guard pop out of nowhere. It was terribly dark down here, and the only light that you could see was the lights kept on outside. And the white snow falling from the sky.

Rose quickly opened the front door for me. A wave of freezing air blew onto me. This was going to be a cold walk!

All of a sudden, before I could say goodbye to Rose, all of the lights in the house turned on. And before we could even think, guards were popping out of nowhere, with guns in their hands.

"Intruders!" One yelled.

"No! We aren't intruding!" I said.

"No, they weren't intruding." A voice came, coming down the stairs. I looked to see who it was. Raoul. "They were trying to escape. Can't you idiots tell the difference?"

The guards mumbled cursing words under their breath, telling themselves how stupid they were, and started to focus on us once more.

"I knew this would happen Christine," Raoul said, with a gun in his hand. "And did I not tell you the punishment?"

"Yes, you did." I said, trying to hide my fear.

Raoul looked at me in the eye. "And could you tell me what that punishment was?" He asked.

I didn't respond. I was too frightened.

"Well?" He asked, impatience creeping into his voice.

"You said you'd kill me." I whispered.

"What was that? I can't here you. Say it louder, my dear."

"You would kill me if I tried to escape." I said with more confidence.

"I did, didn't I?" He said.

Without even thinking, Raoul lifted his pistol and pulled the trigger. But no, it wasn't at me. It was at Rose.

I screamed as Rose's body fell to the floor, lifeless. Blood sprung out from her chest, where she had been shot, and her eyes were left open.

She didn't deserve it. I deserved it! This is what she got, for trying to help me survive. That wasn't fair.

So I ran. I ran out the door and towards the gate, sobbing. I was running as fast as my legs would take me. And they tried to shoot me, those guards. They shot at me, but they never got to me.

And when I reached the gate, I pushed it open and ran. You are probably wondering how I did it. Well, to tell you the honest truth, I don't know. Either I was just really strong, or somebody was watching over me. I like to think that it was that second choice.

But fortunatley, they didn't chase after me. I was expecting tons of guards to come towards me, shooting at me, but it never happened. And for that I was thankful. So I stopped running, and walked home to Erik.

On the way towards the Opera House, I thought about Rose. The image of Rose getting shot ran threw my mind a thousand times, as if it were haunting me. It was too difficult to believe. She didn't deserve to get shot. I did.

I cried and cried as I walked towards the Opera Populaire. Since it was so late, nobody was around, and I didn't need to worry about bad men on the streets, ready to hunt down the nearest girl that walks by. No, I didn't worry about that. I worried about Rose.

I know that I only knew her for one day, but it felt like I knew her all my life. She had something, something that looked so familiar, but I didn't discover it until now.

She had Meg's eyes. She had Meg's beautiful, sparkling eyes. Perhaps Rose, a dear friend, but only a friend I knew for so little time, was related to Meg in some way. Perhaps a great, great ancestor. It felt so strange, just thinking about this.

Was it Meg? Was it? It could have been. My belief is that when someone dies, they are reborn into a brand new, better life. I was in the past. Meg was in the future. Perhaps that was Meg, maybe I had just met the Meg from a past life. I knew right then and there that I had.

But she was where she wanted to be now. She was finally happy. Rose was happy now.

I almost passed the Opera Populaire, I was too busy in my thoughts. I went around back, to the secret passage way that Erik had built, and crawled into it.

I walked quickly down the catacombs, sobbing and shaking from the harsh winds and the violently cold weather. After walked down the bumpy passage ways, I came to the boat. But when I saw the water, I felt even colder.

I was shaking violently when I helped myself into the boat. If I fell into that water, I would turn into a popsicle. So careful, very carefully, I rowed back to the lair.

The first thing I heard when I reached the shore was the sound of pounding on an organ. Erik. Oh god, yes, Erik! I qucikly got out of the boat and, still shivering, walked shakily over to the music room.

I stopped in the doorway. Erik was playing the organ so harshly, so fiercley, he was even crying! I gasped. Seeing Erik cry was rare. What was wrong with him? His arms were still weak, weren't they? Why was he playing like that?

Suddenly, Erik stopped playing the organ and set his elbows roughly on the keys, sending a loud _bang_ echo throughout the music room. He acted as if he didn't care for the instrument. But finally I discovered why he was so angry. Or sad, I should say.

"Christine," He whispered, but loud enough so I could hear it. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here Erik," I said.

Erik turned around so sharply that I was a bit taken aback. His eyes lit up when he saw me, and when he had, he got up from the organ bench and flew to me, picking me up in his arms.

He kissed my cold chapped lips fiercley and demanded more. But I was too cold, I couldn't return the kiss so roughly. Instead I pecked him on the lips.

Erik was a bit confused, but when he saw how blue my lips were, and felt how cold I was, he quickly ran me over to the drawing room and set me before the fire. He cradled me in his arms, seated on the floor, as if I was a little child. But I didn't care. I wanted to feel his warmth.

Erik kissed the top of my head and sang to me _Music of the Night_, as he wanted me to rest. I smiled and fell into a dreamless sleep.

x x x x

**Erik: Cheese balls!**

**Christine: Shut up.**

**Erik: Cheese balls!**

**Christine: Shut up!**

**Me: Sorry for leaving you at a little cheesy ending.**

**Erik: You said _cheesy! _Haha! I want cheese balls.**

**Christine: (ignoring Erik) It was cute though! I got to fall asleep in Erik's arms! (sigh of happiness)**

**Erik: Yeah, that was totally sexy. Can you make me have love to her now?**

**Me: Erik, would you shut up? And stop saying cheese balls!**

**Erik: Cheese balls!**

**Christine: You know, it's crazy. Reviewers are still giving you chocolates and kisses!**

**Erik: Yes, well, what can I say? They love me. (smiles) (coughs) cheese (coughs) balls (coughs).**

**Me: You want cheese balls?**

**Erik: (pants like a dog) Yes yes yes!**

**Me: Well...too bad! Christine ate them all.**

**Christine: (hiding cheese balls behind her back) Uhh...(stuffs cheese ball in her mouth) No I didn't.**

**Me: Er...ok, _anyway_, I hoped you liked this chapter! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! And I just want to let you know that there are only a few more chapters to go. Now, please review! Woah...ok, Erik! You don't need to kill Christine over cheese balls!**

**Erik: (growls at Christine)**

**Christine: (eats the rest of the cheese balls and throws them out the window) Well, what do you know? They're all gone now.**

**Erik: Neoooo! (cries)**

**Me: Review!**


	24. A Pleasant Surprise

I was lying down on the sofa in the drawing room, in front of the cackling fire. I've been here for six days now. Erik said that I have a cold, and that I'm not allowed to get up until I am well. I smiled then. Now I knew how he felt when I told him that he couldn't move a muscle.

Erik's arms were much better. They healed a few days ago, only I didn't bother to find out. Erik was restless on that couch. I knew he couldn't bare to not get up and play his music. Lots of times during they day he would come and sing to me though.

I sighed and looked down at my hand. The ring was missing. Erik hadn't found out yet. I always hid it from him everytime he came by me. I didn't want to see his reaction when he saw the ring wasn't there. Maybe I should just tell him that Raoul took it? Would he believe me?

I sighed and lay perched on the sofa. My sickness was subsided, I could feel it. But Erik wouldn't allow me to move! All I could do was read.

"Christine?"

I jumped. I was so deep in my thoughts about the ring that I didn't realize Erik was right behind me. I quickly shot my hand under my blanket.

"Yes Erik?" I smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" He came up to the sofa and kneeled with difficulty next to me.

"I'm much better, thank you."

He smiled and lovingly stroked my cheek. I blushed. How did he have this effect on me? It was breathtaking.

"I am well enough to move around, don't you think?" I asked.

Erik put a hand on my forehead and stared at me for a few moments. Then, taking it away he told me, "Yes, you are well enough."

I smiled. "Wonderful!"

Erik stood up from his kneeling position near the sofa and said, "I need to be off to town, my dear. There are some errands I need to run. Will you be fine down here?"

"Of course I will." I replied, getting up from the sofa. It felt so strange, but so good to actually be walking again.

"I'll only be gone for a few hours." He said, taking my hand and leading me out of the room.

"What are you going to get?"

He smiled and sighed. "That my dear, is a secret."

I raised my eyebrow. Why would it be a secret? Nothing special was coming up, was it?

"What day is it?" I asked.

"Why my dear, it is Christmas Eve."

My eyes shot open. "What?" I cried in disbelief. "I didn't know it was already Christmas Eve! It came by too soon!"

"Time flies, does it not?"

"Yes, it does." I said, still bewildered.

As I walked with Erik to the boat, he got in and said to me, "Now you be good!"

"You know I'll be fine!"

Erik smiled lovingly to me and got comfortable in the boat. Then, he started to row away. I waved to him until he was out of sight.

I was curious about Erik. Ever since I came home that night, Erik only wanted me to stay on the sofa. He fed me, sang to me, and even carried me to the bathroom, even though I was capable of walking. The only thing he didn't do was ask me what happened. I thought he would of at least been a little curious.

But then the thoughts of Christmas Eve came back to me. I had to get ready! I should surprise him! I'll make us dinner! What will I wear!

Quickly, happily, I skipped quickly to my room. I wanted to surprise Erik, and I would! I would dress nicely, make a dinner, and try to make the place a little more merrier!

I hurried to the closet and pulled out a red dress, the perfect color for Christmas. It had a big satin red bow on the back, and cute white ribbons along the hem of the dress. I pulled the dress on and looked in the mirror to see if I looked fine.

Then I combed my hair with my brush and let it hang loose. I didn't want to put it up, nor did I want to put on any makeup. Natural beauty is what I like, not "artificial" beauty, as what I like to call it.

Hurriedly, I rushed to the music room. Erik's musical notes and papers were scattered everywhere. I thought about cleaning it up for him. Would he mind? No, of course not. It was a mess in here anyway!

I hurried to the piano, but only to be stopped by Ayesha. I practically tripped over as she hissed before me.

"What is it?" I asked Ayesha.

She hissed.

"Excuse me, but I'm trying to clean the room," I stared at the cat, who seemed to be glaring at me. "Is there a problem?"

Ayesha just sat there, as still as a piece of wood and I smirked. I was afraid of a cat! A cat! But as I smiled and tried to step over Ayesha, as fast as lightning she hissed and jumped up to me, clawing at my dress.

I screamed and kicked my leg, trying to get Ayesha pryed off me. Eventually, Ayesha couldn't keep hold of my dress, so she jumped off me. I looked at the cat in shock. I swear, this cat could understand English!

Ayesha trotted away, obviously looking for something useful to do, or looking for a spider to kill. I smoothed out my dress and breathed out. That cat was ridiculous.

I looked back at Erik's piano and decided that maybe I shouldn't fix it up. He probably had everything where he wanted it to be, and I was sure that he didn't want anything where he couldn't find it. Sighing, I sat down on the piano bench.

When I was alone, and there was nothing to do but think, I thought about home. I tried to just forget about it, but I just couldn't. It was impossible. I wanted to go home so badly, but ever since, I hadn't told Erik about it. I didn't want to upset him more.

It felt like so little time that I was thinking about home, dad, Meg, and Seth. But before I knew it, a cloaked figure with a white mask was in the doorway. I jumped.

Erik smiled when he saw me. He examined me closely and said,

"It seems you are dressed up, my dear."

I blushed. "Yes."

"May I ask, what for?"

How stupid was I! I was so busy dreaming about home that I forgot about making a dinner! Blushing even harder than I already was, I bent my head and fixed my gaze on the floor.

Erik walked up to me and put a gloved hand on my cheek. He lifted my chin up and asked,

"What is it, my love?"

"Oh it's just that," I paused, wondering if I should go on or not. But Erik nodded and I continued, "I wanted to make us some dinner, but I - "

I couldn't finish. This was too embarrasing.

Erik chuckled, which made me smile a bit. "That's fine my dear, perfectly fine."

Erik stoked my chin one last time before walking out the door and to the drawing room.

"What are you doing?" I called behind him.

He turned to look at me. "Oh, it's nothing, dear. Aren't you tired? It is quite late."

"I suppose I'm a bit tired."

"Then you must sleep, dear child."

"But I want to stay up! It's Christmas Eve!"

He raised an eyebrow and I smiled. He didn't know what I did on Christmas Eve.

"Well, every Christmas Eve, ever since I was a child, I always stayed up until 10:00. It was like a tradition for me. Don't ask me why, it's just what I used to do."

Erik looked at me as if I was nuts, but then he laughed a bit. I smiled too, knowing that what I used to do was ridiculous.

"My dear, if you are tired, you are to sleep. Tomorrow is Christmas, a long day. You need your sleep!"

I bit my lip and smiled. What was he hiding?

Just as Erik was about to turn around and walk into the drawing room, I asked,

"Erik? What are you hiding from me?"

Erik stopped dead in his tracks and turned around after a few moments.

"I am hiding nothing from you."

"Then may I come in with you?"

"Why? I thought you were sleepy."

"I want to see what you're doing."

Erik once again raised an eyebrow at me. "Go to sleep, Christine."

I sighed. I knew it wasn't worth arguing over. I walked over to my room as Erik hurried into the drawing room.

I pulled off my red dress and folded it up, setting it on the dresser. I could wear it tomorrow, since I barely wore it tonight. I put on a pink nightgown and crawled into bed. When my head hit the pillow, I felt drowsy. I just wanted to sleep, sleep, sleep...

My door opened. My eyes shot open. Erik was standing there, staring at me. I smiled weakly at him. I was very tired now, I just wanted to get some rest.

Erik came towards me and sat on the edge of my bed. Lovingly, he stroked my hair and I closed my eyes. His touch felt so unbelievably good.

Just then, Erik's lips had touched my own. I smiled at him as he kissed my cheek, then my ears, my neck, my chest...

He laid on top of me, and kissed my lips hard and passionatley. I moaned in pleasure. But suddenly I felt unsure. We have never done this before. Was it too early? So many questions. I just wanted it so much, I didn't want it to stop.

"Erik, wait." I said. But Erik didn't stop. He kept kissing my ear, sucking on it, biting it.

"Erik, please, stop!" I begged. He stopped.

"What is it?"

"Erik, I feel like we are doing this too soon - "

"Too soon?" He asked, outraged. "I've waited long enough! You know that we were meant to be together, Christine. You know you want this. It isn't happening fast at all."

"Should we be doing this?" I asked, frightened.

Erik smiled and kissed my forehead. "Only if you want to."

I closed my eyes. "Yes, yes, I want to. But wait! You must take your mask off for me."

"Oh, Christine, I can't..."

"Erik, you must! I've waited long enough, and you know that I won't be afraid! I promise you! I love you for who you are Erik, not what you look like."

Sighing, Erik closed his eyes. "Pull it off. Now. Before I change my mind. Hurry up! Just get it over with - "

Without thinking, I yanked the mask off. I wasn't frightened, I didn't jump at all. My eyes didn't even become wider. As I predicted, the half of his face looked like the brilliance of Lon Chaney's make-up in the 1925 version of The Phantom of the Opera. I smiled and kissed his bony cheek.

He smiled and opened his eyes. Tears were coming out of his eyes now. He kissed my lips and pulled off my nightgown with no difficulty. It was happening. It was finally happening.

XxXxXx

My eyes fluttered open slowly, trying to adjust where I was. I frowned, as my vision was blurry. I rubbed my eyes and blinked, then understood I was still in my bed. I turned my head a fraction and saw Erik, fast asleep next to me.

I gasped. It had happened, we actually did it. And I thought it would never happen. Smiling, I put my hand on Erik's elbow. I laid my head back on the pillow and tried my best to fall back asleep.

But it was no use, really. Erik shifted around under the blankets and eventually his eyes opened. Embarrased, I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Erik's hand touched my arm gently. "Christine?"

I fluttered my eyes open and smiled to him, sweetly. "Yes?"

"Good Morning, and Merry Christmas my love." He told me, and kissed my lips with passion. I returned the kiss, and when we were finished he said to me, "My dear, get dressed and meet me in the kitchen. We will have breakfast and then I need to give you something."

I nodded, and while grunting, Erik got out of the bed and walked away to the kitchen. I didn't need to change out of my nightgown, for it was already off. I folded it up and set it in my closet. I grabbed the red dress that I had worn yesterday and pulled it on me, then combed my hair and applied just a tad of pink eyeshadow.

What did Erik want to tell me? I shrugged and walked to the kitchen, where the breakfast was already prepared and Erik and I ate, while starting many different conversations. For some reason, Erik was acting strange. He was eating breakfast, and he had fallen asleep. Someone was going on, but what?

When we had finished eating, Erik and I walked into the music room, holding hands. I felt like I was a middle school student, holding the hand of her new boyfriend that she loved dearly. But yes, I was just a teenager, and this was the man I loved dearly.

Erik told me to sit down and make myself comfortable, and I did. Erik sat down next to me and folded his hands together.

"Erik, wait. Before you say anything, take your mask off. I don't want you to keep it on." Erik had taken his mask off before he left the room to prepare breakfast.

"No, my dear, I don't want to ruin your day - "

"Oh Erik, please! You know that I don't care what you look like! Please, just take it off. For me? Besides, it's Christmas!"

Erik sighed and took his mask off, but very slowly. I smiled once he had set it down on the footstool. I kissed his cheek before he could protest.

"Christine, I must ask you something. It's uh, _very_ important. And it is very difficult for me to ask so, I will do it right now." Erik stood up from his place on the couch and kneeled down before me. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a stunning diamond ring.

"Christine, will you marry me?"

XxXx

**Erik: SAY YES!**

**Christine: Ooh, make me say yes!**

**Me: You'll see. (grins)**

**ERIK: MAKE HER SAY YES OR I WILL PUNJAB YOU WOMAN!**

**Me: (backs away from Erik) Ok, well I just want to say that unfortunatley, I don't know if the next chapter will be the last one or not. I know, it is very sad for me to end the story, but I hope you will like the ending! I haven't gotten to writing it yet, because I am so busy with school. So it might take me a while to upload it! But you all have been fantastic reviewers! I love you all so much! And don't worry, I will still be here! I am writing a lot of comedy PoTo stories, so be sure to catch those!**

**Christine: Review or Erik will punjab you!**

**Erik: (evil laugh)**


	25. Watch Over Me

I was shocked. I was truly shocked. I've only seen one proposal in my life, and that was in 4th grade when my teacher proposed to his girlfriend in front of everyone. I never actually thought this was going to happen to me.

I smiled and him, and was about to say yes, but I couldn't. What about home? School? Meg? Seth? Piangi? I couldn't stay here forever, I _needed_ to get home.

"Oh Erik - " I said to him, a tear trickling down my cheek. "I want to say yes, I truly do, but I can't. I - I need to go home, Erik. I've been away far too long."

Erik's eyes dropped to the floor, and he brought the ring up to his face so he could examine it closely. He stroked it and finally said to me with difficulty,

"Then go."

"What?"

"_I said go then!_" He roared. "Leave me!"

Erik stomped away, almost running, and disappeared into another room. I was shocked. Why was he so angry? I felt terrible. To refuse him this offer was very hard on him. I wanted to say yes, I wanted to kiss him and we could be together forever, but it just couldn't happen.

I stayed on the couch and sobbed. It was Christmas morning, too! The worst Christmas of my life.

I sat on the couch for at least an hour. I was crying the whole time. When I finally stopped the tears, I decided that I needed to talk to Erik. I couldn't just leave without saying goodbye.

Getting up as quietly as I could, I searched in every room. His room, the drawing room, kitchen, library, and even my room, although I knew he wouldn't be in there. Where could he be? I searched everywhere. Under beds, in cupboards, even by the lake.

Where could he be? I was growing even more worried than I was before. He didn't kill himself - ?

No! I couldn't think of that. If he wasn't anywhere else, he must have been in the secret room. Where else could he have been? I raced into the room, not caring if I ran into something. It didn't matter anymore. I just wanted to see Erik.

Surely enough, I was correct. The room was lit, with a purple glow, from the crystal ball and Ouija Board. Erik's back was turned to me, and he was in a chair, looking at the ring. I looked at the crystal ball. My image was in it, it was just like a mirror. Erik had been looking at me this whole time.

I walked closer to him, but apparently he heard me. He looked into the crystal ball, saw my tear stained face and yelled, "Go away!"

"No Erik. Just please, let me explain, alright?"

"What is there to explain?" He hissed. "If you want to go, then go!"

"Erik, please - "

"You think I am hideous, don't you?" He screeched, finally turning around in his chair to look at me. His mask was off, and he pointed at the deformed side of his face. "That's why you don't want to marry me!"

I sighed. "That is not the reason, Erik. I already told you. I can't stay here forever. I have a family at home, that is worried about me. I have missed school, and Meg misses me too. Erik you know I can't stay here all my life."

"Why not?" He demanded in a harsh whisper. "Why not, Christine? We can have a happy life together!"

"I wish we could, but we can't. It's just not possible." I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. To my surprise, he didn't move away. He just didn't look at me.

"Erik, please look at me."

No response.

I didn't wait for a second one. I tilted his chin so he was now looking me directly in the eye. I said to him, "Erik, I love you more than anything in the world. Believe me, if I could stay here and become your wife, I would. But you know it's impossible. I can't belong here, Erik. What you did was a miracle, pulling me in here. I am so happy I got the chance to meet you, believe me. And I love you so much."

I was crying now. I could feel the tears dripping down my cheeks. Erik looked at me for a split second, but then as quick as a wink, I was in his arms and he was kissing me roughly. I smiled and kissed him back.

We spent a good, passionate moment kissing each other. We never let go of each other, not once. I asked Erik suddenly,

"What if you could come with me?"

Erik only chuckled. It made me feel good, to see him laugh again. It felt like ages since I saw him last smile.

"My dear, that wouldn't work."

"But why not?" I asked. "I came down here, didn't I?"

"Yes I know, but it's different."

"How?"

Erik sighed. "Well, it's different when you bring someone into the past, unlike bringing someone into the future. It just doesn't work."

"But Logan came into the future," I said to him. "It must be possible."

"Well if it is I don't know how to do it."

"Yes you do."

"How?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You stuck your arm through the board, remember? When you pulled me in?"

"Ah, yes. Well, I never thought I would be able to fit through it - "

"Oh Erik!" I cried in laugher. I kissed his lips and said, "Please. Come with me."

Erik sighed and looked at the Ouija Board. But suddenly, his smile faded into a frown and he said abruptly, "No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"It wouldn't be right for me to go there, my angel. It just wouldn't work. People will look at me and . . . no, I can't. Just - go, if you want to so badly."

I looked down at the floor. There was no point in arguing with him. I got up from his lap and stared down at the Ouija Board. Is this how I would leave? In an unhappy mood? No, I couldn't leave like this.

"I'll miss you, Erik." I told him, tears staring to shed violently from my eyes.

Erik looked up at me, his eyes glistening. "I'll miss you too, Christine."

I couldn't take it anymore. I flew into his arms and kissed him, and he kissed me back. I never wanted to let go of him. Never.

But I knew I had to. Sadly, I took myself from his arms and looked down at the Ouija Board once more.

"Will I ever see you again, Erik?"

Erik sighed and clasped my hands with his. He set the wedding ring in my palm, and squeezed my fingers tightly around it. "In another life."

I sniffled, and knowing I didn't bring anything with me, I knew that I didn't have to go back. No, it was too much to go back to his house. I would miss him too much.

"I never thought that - that this was how I would leave."

"I didn't think so either." Erik replied, standing up besides me.

I bit my lip and said, "Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Before I go," and I kissed the scarred side of his face. I could feel the salty tears that were dissolving into his skin. "I just want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too, Christine. More than anything." He smiled.

"And I will miss you. A lot." I added, trying to hold back my tears.

"I will miss you more, my darling." Erik smiled, giving my hand one last squeeze.

"You have been my, my - my Angel of Music, Erik!" And once again, I bursted into tears. He took me in his arms lovingly and soothed me.

"Will you - will you watch over - me?" I sobbed. "Please?"

Erik grinned. "Of course I will, my child. I will be there to protect you. I am your Angel of Music, after all, aren't I?"

I smiled and giggled, wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"Then I guess it's time to say goodbye." I wailed.

Erik stoked my hair and kissed me one last time. "Goodbye, my sweet."

"Goodbye, Erik. I'm glad I met you."

And it all happened so quickly from there. Words in a foreign tongue started to come out of Erik's mouth, and the Ouija Board started to glow so brightly. The crystal ball started to swirl, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

x x x x x

"Christine? _Christine! _Oh my god! I can't believe it! Is this real? I am I imagining things? Oh my - " A man's voice spoke.

"_Shhh!_ She's sleeping!" A girl's voice hissed.

"Is she dead?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! Look, she's even still breathing!"

These are the voices I woke up to. Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Where was I? This didn't look like my bedroom . . . wait! It was my bedroom! My eyes shot open fully, and I found myself to be on the floor of my own bedroom, with Meg and Seth around me.

"_Oh my god! _I can't believe it!" Meg screeched, and literally jumped on me to give me a big hug. Shocked, I returned the hug. What was this? How come I was completely clueless?

"Why - why am I here?" I asked, confused.

"Well how should we know?" Seth asked. "You were gone for over a year! And we only saw you once when you stuck your head through that Ouija Board. But how are you? How did you get back?"

It all snapped back to me. Erik had let me go, and I was back at my old house now. I started to sob. But I didn't know why. It was a mixture of sadness and happiness.

"What's wrong?" Meg asked me.

"I'm calling Dad, this is a miracle!" Seth exclaimed, and he ran to the phone downstairs.

"I - I miss Erik!" I cried. Meg allowed me to cry on her shoulder, and I did so. I knew she didn't have a clue of what I was talking about either.

"It's alright," she soothed. "Don't cry now. Shhh,"

x x x x

**5 weeks later**

It was now January, and I was back at school. All of the kids would swarm around me and ask me where I've been, and why I haven't came back. What was it like? What happened? Where were you? Who took you? I just ignored them and walked away.

When someone would bring up these questions, I would think about Erik, and I would really feel like crying. But I didn't, I held in my tears. Meg would always make me feel better. She believed in me.

One day while Meg and I were walking home, I asked her,

"So, um, what did Seth do with the Ouija Board?"

Meg looked at me real funny but then replied, "It's under your bed. Why?"

"Oh, nothing."

She jumped in front of me and stopped me from walking. I smiled and asked, "What?"

She looked really serious. "You're not going back in that board!"

"I know," I replied, and walked past her. "I just want to talk to someone."

"Who?"

"Erik. I miss him."

"But, can't he just come out of that board and say hi to you?"

"It's possible." I responded, moving more to the right side of the street so a car could get by.

Meg was silent for a moment. Then she asked, "What was it like? I mean, wasn't it fun? You must've had a real big adventure."

"Oh, I did." I grinned.

When Meg and I reached our houses, we said our goodbye's and I walked inside. I set my bookbag down near the coat hanger and hung up my coat. Surprisingly, the TV was on.

I walked over in the living room, and saw that my dad (I started to call him 'Dad' now. I don't know why I didn't do that in the first place) and Seth were sitting down, watching a football game.

"Wha - ? Dad, aren't you suppose to be at work? And Seth? Why are you two here?"

Piangi looked at me and smiled. "We have a surprise for you."

"But ... why? What?"

Seth got up from the couch and very carefully pulled out a large paper bag from behind the couch. "Look inside," he said.

Curiously, I walked up to the paper bag and looked inside. I gasped, and pulled out an adorable white kitten.

"She's adorable!" I exclaimed, cuddling her by my chest. "But, why did you all get me this?"

"Oh, we just felt like it, that's all," Piangi replied. "It's a late Christmas present, you could say."

"What's her name?" I asked, petting the adorable kitten.

"You get to name it," Seth said. "Go on. What'll you call her?"

"Ayesha," I replied smiling, without thinking. "Ayesha Daae."

"Ayesha?" Piangi asked. "Why Ayesha?"

"Oh, it's a cute name, that's all." I smiled, kissing the top of Ayesha's head. "Thanks again!" I told them both, and hugged them. Immediatley after I ran upstairs and set Ayesha in my room.

As Ayesha explored my room, I yanked the Ouija Board out from under my bed. Opening the box quickly, I set up the Ouija Board and hovered my middle and index finger over the planchette.

"Erik, if you are there, show me a sign."

All of a sudden, Ayesha hopped into my lap, because it seemed she saw something in the corner of my room. Fearless, I turned around smiling, and there he was.

"Hello, Erik." I said.

"Hello, my angel."

**xxxxxx**

**Christine: I'm crying! (tear)**

**Erik: Ditto! (cries)**

**Me: Well I hope everyone liked the story. It was so much fun for me to write this, and I want to thank all of my reviewers! I can't thank you all individually, since that would take too long, but I want to thank you all right now! You all were awesome reviewers, and if it weren't for you, this story might have been abandoned. I love you all so much.**

**Erik: We'll be back!**

**Me: Yes, I am writing a lot more stories right now. Actually, I have 4 different stories that I am writing right now, so I'm not leaving!**

**Christine: (sniff) I always cry when people end stories.**

**Me: Thanks again everyone!**


End file.
